


A court of shadows and revenge

by darkwaddicted



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwaddicted/pseuds/darkwaddicted
Summary: Scappare era sembrato da subito più semplice. Lilith non poteva affrontare ciò che era successo, non lo voleva.Con il senno di poi, forse non era stata un'idea geniale. Certo, aveva fatto tante cose, cose che non avrebbe mai potuto fare dal luogo in cui veniva, dai campi Illyrian. In ottant'anni aveva costruito un esercito, ed era arrivato finalmente il momento di usarlo.La guerra chiamava. E con essa la necessità di prendersi la responsabilità delle sue azioni: la morte di sua madre.NUOVI CAPITOLI OGNI LUNEDI' E VENERDI'
Relationships: Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Cassian (ACoTaR) & Original Character(s), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Kudos: 8





	1. - 1 -

Capitolo 1   
Il dolore pungente alla schiena era l’unica cosa a tenermi sveglia e cosciente. Le scapole bruciavano da morire e una grossa pozza di sangue si stava allargando attorno al mio corpo. Ero stesa su un fianco, costretta da miei rapitori a guardare verso mia madre. Il sangue mi aveva ormai inzuppato la parte superiore della tunica, rendendola calda e appiccicosa. Un uomo mi teneva ferma la testa.  
Altri tre uomini accerchiavano il corpo ormai esanime di mia mamma, anche lei era stesa per terra, a pancia su: il vestito le era stato strappato via, la sottoveste brutalmente sollevata sopra la vita.  
Due ragazzi la tenevano ferma per le braccia, costringendole le ali in una posizione innaturale, completamente schiacciate sotto il suo corpo, il più vecchio fra i fratelli si era posizionato fra le sue gambe, aveva i pantaloni calati sulle gambe. Chiusi gli occhi, sperando di morire prima si udire le sue urla. Cercai di abbandonarmi al dolore, al freddo che ormai scuoteva il mio corpo martoriato. Sperai di vedere quella luce bianca di cui tutti parlavano, ma vedevo solo oscurità e poteva ancora udire le urla roche di mia mamma. Nessuno l’avrebbe sentita, non in quel bosco. Provai a scuotermi di dosso l’uomo che mi teneva ferma, ma le ferite sulla schiena erano troppo profonde e stavo perdendo sangue troppo in fretta. Provai ad urlare ma ero troppo debole persino per fare quello.  
Potevo vedere il sangue scorrere fra le sue gambe, mentre l’uomo rideva soddisfatto della sua opera. Incrociai lo sguardo di mia mamma per l’ultima volta, mentre uno dei fratelli sollevò la lama sopra la sua gola. Potevo leggere l’odio verso di me, verso la scelta che avevo fatto nel suo sguardo. Guardò fisso negli occhi colui che l’aveva ridotta in quello stato, caparbia fino alla fine. Riuscì ad udire le sue ultime parole. -La mia battaglia è finita.- esalò il suo ultimo respiro mentre le tagliavano la gola, da orecchio ad orecchio, un taglio pulito.  
L’uomo sopra di me mi lasciò andare, dirigendosi verso i figli: estrasse la spada dal fodero che portava al fianco e decapitò la mamma, mise la sua testa dentro una scatola e la buttò nel fiume. Chiusi gli occhi, incapace di continuare a combattere.

……………

Aprii gli occhi: intorno a me era tutto buio, pensai di essere morta o meglio, che loro mi avessero pensato morta e mi avessero seppellito viva. Ma intorno a me soffiava una leggera brezza, e potevo percepire la pietra fredda di una caverna sotto al mio corpo.  
Provai ad alzarmi, ma al primo accennato movimento delle braccia, fui costretta a fermarmi a causa della forte fitta di dolore alla schiena. Avevo paura ad allungare una mano, avevo paura delle ferite che mi avevano causato. Piansi per lo shock, per la tristezza, per il dolore. Mi addormentai di nuovo.

……………

Non seppi quanto avevo dormito, o meglio, per quanto tempo ero stata priva di sensi. Il dolore sembrava essersi attenuato un pochino. Quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a sollevarmi sulle ginocchia, malconce e ancora instabili. Era ancora tutto buio, sulle prime pensai che fosse semplicemente notte, ma mi accorsi ben presto che non filtrava neanche un filo di luce in quel posto. Con le mani toccai il terreno attorno a me: c’erano rocce per lo più e qualche traccia di terra qua e la.  
Provai a richiamare a me un po’ di magia, quel tanto che mi permetteva di vedere al buio. Ma ero ancora troppo debole, senza cibo né acqua non avrei recuperato tanto in fretta, anzi sarei morta di sete nel giro di un paio di giorni. Mi costrinsi a concentrarmi di più, anche se il solo pensiero mi provocava mal di testa lancinanti. Riuscì ad appellare quel tanto di potere che bastava: mi trovavo, come previsto, in una piccola grotta, la parete di fronte a me era stata murata, mi avvicinai cautamente, attenta a non fare movimenti improvvisi. Vi erano diversi strati di pietre, alcune grandi come il mio pugno altre molto più grosse, ma c’erano dei buchi da riuscivano a passare sia luce che aria, segno che prima o poi sarei riuscita ad uscire, anche se voleva dire rimuovere pietra per pietra. Al fondo della grotta c’era una piccola fonte d’acqua che colava dal soffitto. Vicino, nascosta tra un mucchietto di rocce c’era una vecchia sacca marrone. Mi avvicinai, concentrandomi ancora sulla mia magia. La aprii e con piacere notai dentro vi era qualche mela e della carne essiccata. Quel cibo mi sarebbe bastato solo per pochi giorni. Dovevo uscire il prima possibile da quella grotta.  
Una fitta alla testa mi costrinse a sdraiarmi per terra, attenta a non appoggiare la schiena da nessuna parte. Non avevo ancora avuto il coraggio di controllare i danni. Passai un paio di dita sul punto che mi doleva e poi le portai vicino alla bocca: sangue. Non potevo sapere quanto profonda fosse, ma dal male che provavo immaginavo lo fosse abbastanza. Non avevo niente con cui fermare tutto quel sangue. Riuscii a malapena a strappare un pezzo del mio pantalone, ne avrei fatto una benda. Strisciai verso la pozza d’acqua, facendo leva con le braccia. Immersi il pezzo di stoffa nell’acqua gelida e poi legai lo legai attorno alla testa, sperando che il freddo bloccasse la fuori uscita di sangue. Svenni di nuovo.

……………

Urlai, mi svegliai urlando e scattando seduta: mentre dormivo mi dovevo essere girata e appoggiata sulla schiena. Pensai di non aver mai sentito un dolore tanto forte: neanche quella volta in cui mi avevano per sbaglio pugnalata ad un fianco mentre mi allenavo.  
Respirai rumorosamente cercando di dominare il male. Sapevo che non potevo smettere di lottare o sarei morta. Strappai un altro pezzo di pantalone e bagnai anche quello nell’acqua. Mi tolsi la parte superiore della tunica e allungai le braccia dietro la schiena, portando il panno alla prima ferita: quella a destra. Urlai ancora quando la mia pelle venne a contatto con l’acqua fredda. Continuai a pulire la ferita, sapevo che dovevo mantenerla pulita o si sarebbe infettata. Ripetei il procedimento con la ferita sulla sinistra, quella sembrava essere meno profonda, ma era più sporca.  
Urlai e morsi il mio labbro fino a farlo sanguinare per tutta la procedura. Mi rimisi sulle spalle la tunica verde, ormai quasi completamente rossa di sangue rappreso. Mi costrinsi a mangiare metà di una mela, anche se il sapore mi faceva venire la nausea, e a bere un po’ di acqua. Pulì poi anche la ferita sulla testa, che aveva smesso di sanguinare. Quella non sembrava sporca, ma pulsava e faceva un male del diavolo.  
Strisciando sulle ginocchia mi avvicinai alla parete murata, cercando di capire da dove iniziare.  
Iniziai a rimuovere le pietre in alto, ma di quel passo mi ci sarebbe voluto più tempo del dovuto, non avevo così tanto cibo e dovevo farmi immediatamente medicare le ferite o si sarebbe infettate.  
Nel buio della grotta non riuscivo a capire che ore fossero, ma doveva essere notte dalla poca luce che filtrava tra i buchi e dall’aria fredda. Continua a spostare pietre fino a che non collassai sul pavimento, con la testa a pochi centimetri dal muro. 

……………

In quel buco dimenticato da tutti non riuscivo a quantificare il tempo, ma dalla guarigione della ferita sulla tempia constatai che erano forse passati due giorni. Nella sacca rimanevano solo una porzione di carne e una mela ormai molto matura. Avevo a malapena rimosso metà del muro a quel punto, anche se finalmente riusciva a filtrare più luce e più aria.  
Finalmente riuscivo a pulire le ferite alla luce, senza dover usare i miei poteri, rischiando di dovermi stancare ancora di più.

Il terzo giorno mi venne la febbre, constatai che doveva essere stata la ferita sinistra, dovevo averci dormito sopra appena mi avevano buttato nella grotta e doveva essersi sporcata di terra e infettata.

Il quarto giorno avevo finito del tutto il cibo e la testa mi scoppiava a causa della febbre, mi sforzavo di bere più acqua possibile ma ormai mi era difficile spostarmi da un lato all’altro della grotta. Impiegai tutto il giorno a liberarmi dello strato di mezzo del muro. Il problema ora stava nel fatto che erano rimasti massi alti quanto me, non gli avrei mai spostati del tutto. Dovevo cercare di muoverli quel tanto che bastava per sgusciare fuori.  
Appellai tutte le forze che mi erano rimaste in corpo, concentrai la magia nella mie vene e feci cadere il masso più in alto. Caddi sulle ginocchia ormai rovinate subito dopo, avevo usato una quantità di magia minima ma quel poco era bastato per farmi esaurire completamente le forze. Mi riposai per qualche minuti, consapevole che se non fossi riuscita a scavalcare quei massi sarei morta lì dentro per davvero.  
Mi alzai in piedi, la testa girava e dovetti reggermi alla parete per arrivare alla pietra. Cercai con le mani un punto di appoggio, qualcosa da usare per sollevarmi, ma le rocce erano perfettamente lisce. Fui costrette a passare il resto della notte a spostare le pietre che avevo accatastato per cercare di formare una scaletta, una piccola montagnola sui cui salire. Mi si annebbiò la vista un paio di volte nel processo ma non svenni.  
Con gambe instabili mi avviai sopra la mia scaletta, arrivata al punto più alto cedette.  
Riuscii ad aggrapparmi alla parte superiore della roccia tirarmi su quel tanto che bastava per tirarmi fuori dalla grotta. Atterrai con un tonfo per terra, al di la della parete di roccia, sull’erba fresca di rugiada.


	2. - 2 -

****

**Capitolo 2**

_Kendra_

Quella mattina mi alzai di buon ora per andare a caccia. Ero l’unica rimasta in quella casa, e lo sarei stata ancora per altre due settimane buone. Ne ero contenta alla fine dei conti: nessuno per cui cucinare o per cui pulire, potevo alzarmi più tardi e passare il pomeriggio a leggere quei pochi libri che erano rimasti in casa, dopo che la mamma era morta.

Infilai una tunica di mio fratello, arrotolando sia le maniche che i pantaloni per adattarla meglio al mio corpo. Afferrai arco e frecce e mi diressi verso la porta.

Stavo tenendo d’occhio quel cervo da una mezz’ora buona, mi serviva per creare dei vestiti per l’inverno e delle scarpe nuove. L’arco in tensione per evitare di perdere tempo ad incoccare la freccia. Mi ero addentrata nel bosco più del previsto, ma era appena ora di pranzo e sarei riuscita a tornare a casa entro il tardo pomeriggio.

Continuavo a spostare lo sguardo dal cervo al terreno, stando attenta a non calpestare neanche per sbaglio una foglia o un ramo, per evitare di spaventare l’animale.

Inaspettatamente si fermò in mezzo ad una piccola radura, teneva il muso a terra, come se stesse mangiando qualcosa. Mi arrampicai sopra un tronco basso ma alto abbastanza da avere una visuale migliore della mia preda. Incoccai nuovamente la freccia mirando all’occhio della bestia. Ma quella non si era fermata semplicemente per mangiare qualcosa , stava annusando un corpo, una ragazza.

Corsi fino alla radura, incurante del fatto che in quel modo avrei fatto scappare il cervo. La ragazza era nuda dalla vita in su, e aveva due grosse ferite su ambo i lati della schiena. Aveva la pelle terribilmente pallida, troppo per i miei gusti. Tatuaggi neri le scorrevano su entrambe le braccia, per poi sfumare sulle spalle. Erano disegni Illyrian e quelle ferite erano nel posto in cui si sarebbe dovute trovare le sue maestose ali. Ma lì non c’era altro che pelle lacerata e ancora sanguinante.

I capelli neri le ricadeva ai lati del viso, impedendomi di vedere la sua faccia. Pensai fosse morta, tanto che mi stavo già allontanando dirigendo al lato opposto della radura. Ma la sua schiena si mosse: respirava, era debole, praticamente mezza morta, ma respirava.

Usai la magia per trasportarla fino a casa, facendola galleggiare nell’aria. Sapevo che nessuno l’avrebbe vista, non passava mai anima viva in quelle zone.

Sgombrai il grosso tavolo della sala da pranzo, stendendola a pancia in giù e mi diressi a riempire un secchio d’acqua e a prendere degli stracci. Era ancora svenuta quando tornai con la pozione che usavo per dormire, sarebbe rimasta in quello stato per tutto il giorno. E io avevo bisogno di tempo per curarle le ferite ma soprattutto che stesse ferma.

Non sapevo esattamente il motivo per cui non avevo esitato a portarla a casa, mi era sembrata la cosa giusta da fare semplicemente. Speravo solo che le mie capacità fossero sufficienti per curarla, chissà cosa doveva aver passato per essere ridotta in quello stato.

Con cura le passai lo straccio bagnato sulle ferite, cercando di ripulirle da ogni traccia di terra e ghiaia, una volta finito avevano ripreso a sanguinare, ma almeno erano pulite. Applicai sopra di esse un unguento a base di salvia e rosmarino per favorire la cicatrizzazione e coprì il tutto con delle bende pulite. Mi occupai poi della ferita alla testa, non sanguinava ma aveva bisogno di essere ricucita. Mi presi il mio tempo, cercando di fare dei punti precisi, sarebbe rimasta la cicatrice ma non sarebbe stata tanto brutta. Per quanto riguardava invece le ferite sulla schiena, quelle sarebbero state per sempre orribili e le avrebbero ricordato per tutta la vita che cosa aveva passato.

Fortunatamente la febbre era dovuta alla stanchezza, le ferite non sembravano infette, doveva averle pulite. Altrimenti sarebbe probabilmente già morta.

Le feci ingoiare altre dieci gocce della pozione per dormire e cinque di una che le avrebbe fatto passare la febbre.

Rimasi sul divano accanto a lei per tutto il giorno, occupandomi dei conigli che avevo catturato.

Di tanto in tanto l’occhio mi balzava sul suo viso: la pelle aveva ripreso colore, il viso era abbronzato come se avesse passato tanto tempo al sole. Aveva lunghe ciglia e gli zigomi alti, che le mettevano in risalto le guance magre. Le labbra erano piene e rosee e il naso era all’insù. Anche se all’apparenza poteva sembrava un viso armonico e angelico, aveva il corpo di una guerriera: le spalle e la schiena muscolosi, allenati a portare il peso delle enormi ali Illyrian che ora non c’erano più, le braccia ben definite e le gambe muscolose riempivano i pantaloni.

Notai solo in quel momento quanto fossero sporchi, mi accinsi a toglierglieli e lavarle le gambe con un’altra pezza e un po’ di sapone, le infilai un paio dei miei pantaloni che sembravano andarle a meraviglia.

Non c’era modo di smacchiare i pantaloni da tutta la polvere e da tutto il sangue. Mi accorsi solo mentre gli stavo buttando che erano abiti della Corte della Primavera, eppure era Illyrian, non avrebbe dovuto portare quei vestiti, così lontano da casa.

Collegai gli indizi e risolsi il puzzle.

……………

_Lilith_

L’ultima cosa che ricordavo era di essere riuscita a scappare dalla grotta ed essere caduta sull’erba bagnata, da lì in poi era tutto nero. Aprii gli occhi, accecata dalla forte luce, la mia vista doveva essersi abituata alla semioscurità della grotta. Ero sdraiata a pancia in giù una superficie dura, doveva essere un tavolo. La testa non faceva più male e anche la febbre era quasi del tutto sparita.

Davanti a me, a pochi centimetri dal mio naso per la precisione, c’era una ragazza, doveva avere più o meno la mia età, a giudicare dall’aspetto del suo viso. Provai a parlare, a chiedere dove fossi finita, ma dalla mia gola non uscì altro che un rantolo soffocato.

«Aspetta, ti prendo dell’acqua…» con la coda dell’occhio la vidi muoversi di fretta verso un’altra stanza, per poi tornare con una borraccia piena d’acqua. La ragazza mi aiutò a bere, a piccoli sorsi.

«Io mi chiamo Kendra, sei al sicuro qua…» continuava ad aiutarmi a bere, non mi accorsi di essere così assetata fino a che il liquido fresco non venne a contatto con la mia bocca. In qualche minuto le avevo finito tutta l’acqua.

«Dove mi trovo?» Riuscii a sospirare, ancora con la voce roca. Provai a rialzarmi, ma lei mi tenne ben ferma sul tavolo. «Sei ancora troppo debole per alzarti, ti ho trovata tre giorni fa, nel bosco. Eri ferita e ti ho riportata qui… non so cosa ti sia successo, quando sono arrivata eri tanto pallida da sembrare morta. Ti ho curato le ferite sulla schiena, ma devono ancora cicatrizzarsi del tutto, e ti ho ricucito quella sulla fronte.». Una volta constatato che non mi sarei rialzata, si allontanò per sedersi sul divano.

«Grazie… ma perché? Perché mi hai aiutata, non sapevi nemmeno chi fossi…».

«Sono una guaritrice, o meglio ero… Lavoravo con mia mamma alla corte di Beron.». Questo spiegava come era riuscita a guarire tutte quelle ferite, non riuscivo a capirei motivo per il quale ero stata graziata dal Calderone, dopo quello che avevo fatto. Non mi ero ancora fermata a riflettere su cosa era successo. Sulle conseguenze delle mie azioni.

«Tu sei Lilith, giusto?» Strabuzzai gli occhi, di rado mi ero fatta vedere alla corte di Beron e l’ultima volta che ero stata a palazzo ero molto molto piccola. Dubito fosse riuscita a riconoscermi per quella rara apparizione.

«Circa una decina di giorni fa, il Signore Supremo della Corte della Notte ha massacrato la famiglia di Tamlin, ha lasciato vivo solo lui… Sappiamo solo che era accecato dalla rabbia, girano voci sul fatto che la testa di tua madre si stata recapitata a Windhaven. Si pensa che della sorella fossero rimaste solo ali, hanno setacciato tutta la zona ma il suo corpo non è stato trovato, e con tutto quel sangue dubitavano fossi riuscita a sopravvivere.».

 _Le mie ali, non avevano trovato altro che le ali._ Il dolore che avevo provato nella grotta era talmente forse che ero a stento riuscita a pensare alle mie maestose e bellissime ali. I fratelli più grandi di Tamlin mi avevano legato le braccia ad un albero mentre suo padre mi aveva strappato le ali. Ero svenuta quasi subito, il dolore era troppo perché il mio corpo potesse sopportarlo. Al solo pensiero di non avere più le ali, il desiderio di morire si faceva sempre più forte. Avrei preferito se mi avessero uccisa subito, piuttosto che farmi portare via le ali e vedere mia madre morire.

Per la prima volta da quel giorno nella grotta, piansi, per tutto quello che mi avevano portato via, ma soprattutto per tutto quello che avevo causato.

«Mio padre ha lasciato in vita solo Tamlin?», Chiesi, mordendomi il labbro inferiore. Non sapevo cosa sperare di udire, se sentirmi dire che io e mia madre eravamo state vendicate o di sentire che aveva avuto pietà.

«Tuo padre e tuo fratello sono partiti la sera stessa per la Corte di Primavera, l’unica cosa che so è l’uni sopravvissuto è stato Tamlin e che Il Signore Supremo della Corte della Notte ora è tuo fratello.». _No, no, no_. Non poteva essere morto anche mio padre. Pensai a mio fratello che in due giorni doveva aver seppellito mia madre, mio padre, e le ali di sua sorella.

«E’ colpa mia…» sospirai a fatica tra i singhiozzi, l’aria mi stava iniziando a mancare e nonostante le raccomandazioni di non alzarmi, Kendra mi aiutò a mettermi seduta per respirare meglio. Respirò con me, tenendomi la mano «Inspira, espira… brava, così.» continuava a ripetermi.

Nella mia testa c’erano solo un insieme di pensieri sconnessi. Vedevo mia madre che moriva, Tamlin che la teneva ferma… potevo immaginare la rabbia di mio padre quando, aperta la scatola, aveva visto la testa della sua Compagna. Il dolore di Rhysand nel sapermi morta, nel dover scavare due fosse per i corpi dei nostri genitori da solo.

«Non posso tornare, non posso… è solo colpa mia…» continuavo a ripetere tra i respiri. Per quanto Kendra provasse a calmarmi, il risultato era esattamente l’opposto.

Come era potuto accadere, perché Tamlin aveva portato al nostro incontro anche i suoi fratelli e suo padre?

Ci amavamo, perché avrebbe voluto torturarmi e poi uccidermi?


	3. - 3 -

Avevo passato altri quattro giorni stesa sul tavolo della sala da pranzo di Kendra, per lo più in preda da pianti isterici e attacchi di panico, interrotti solo da brevi pisolini. Quando quella mattina Kendra mi svegliò, mi disse che era ora di alzarsi, che le ferite erano guarite quasi del tutto e che dovevo ricominciare a muovere i muscoli della schiena o si sarebbero atrofizzati. Mi aiutò perfino ad infilarmi un completo pulito, in modo che non facessi movimenti bruschi. Smangiucchiai la colazione, come avevo fatto nei giorni precedenti. Avevo di rado fame, anzi ero per lo più nauseata, ma Kendra diceva che non era una conseguenza delle ferite. Insieme avevamo deciso che sarei andata da Rhysand solo quando fossi stata pronta ad affrontare le conseguenze: le avevo velocemente spiegato che io e Tamlin ci saremmo dovuti incontrare nel bosco, avrebbe parlato con mia madre del nostro matrimonio. Non ero andata nei dettagli per quanto riguardava l’odio che scorreva tra le nostre due famiglie, né tanto meno sul fatto che la nostra relazione era disapprovata da tutti. Non pensavo potesse tradirmi in quel modo, non pensavo volesse vedermi morta. Realizzai in quell’esatto istante che nella grotta, vicino a me, c’era una sacca con dentro del cibo per qualche giorno. Doveva averla messa lui lì, sapeva che non ero morta o magari nel profondo del suo cuore sperava non lo fossi. «Nelle vicinanze c’è una qualche sorta di sepoltura?» chiesi, consapevole dell’assurdità della mia richiesta. Allo sguardo spaurito di Kendra le raccontai della sacca, le spiegai quello che volevo fare. Dopo aver fatto circa quindici giri attorno alla casa a passo spedito, Kendra constatò che non sarei svenuta e che stavo abbastanza bene, di sicuro la parte di sangue Illyrian nel mio corpo aveva aiutato a velocizzare la guarigione. Mi accompagnò vicino ad una radura che usavano per seppellire i morti, nelle terre di Beron non era raro che ci fossero delle piccole battaglie per il controllo dei territorio, di conseguenze ogni mese circa si aggiungevano nuove sepolture. Mi spiegò che qualche settimane prima, durante una rappresaglia in un territorio vicino, una ragazza era stata uccisa, mi dovetti trattenere dall’esclamare “che fortuna”. Se Tamlin fosse andato a controllare la grotta, la mia morta doveva sembrare realistica, almeno ai suoi occhi. Kendra fece da palo quando dissotterrai il corpo della ragazza, facendo attenzione a coprire il naso con il colletto della maglia. Per il Calderone, quanto puzzava. Mi materializzai insieme alle mie due accompagnatrici dentro la grotta: era esattamente con la ricordavo, polverosa e buia, terribilmente buia. Non riuscivo a capacitarmi di essere sopravvissuta per quattro giorni senza luce ad assistermi. Infilai al cadavere i vestiti che usavo quel giorno che, grazie al cielo, Kendra non aveva buttato e riempii la sacca con le stesse provviste che mi aveva dato Tamlin. In realtà, non ero totalmente sicura fosse stato lui, ma nel dubbio volevo che la mia morte fosse il più realistica possibile. Se avesse sofferto anche solo un terzo di quanto stava facendo soffrire me, ne sarei stata più che soddisfatta. «E adesso?» chiese Kendra, dopo che ci smaterializzai nuovamente in casa sua. «Ora ci facciamo un bagno, poi si vedrà.». Mi diede un paio di asciugamani e un abito pulito da indossare. Aprii il rubinetto e lasciai che l’acqua riempisse la vasca quasi fino all’orlo e poi mi immersi. Sospirai quando l’acqua tocco la mia schiena, le ferite pizzicavano ancora ma nulla a che vedere con il male dei primi giorni. In cuor mio sapevo che non sarei tornata da Rhysand, solo il Calderone sapeva quanto mi stessi vergognando in quel momento: tutti mi avevano avvisata di non stare con lui, che era pericoloso, che la sua famiglia era crudele. Ma io lo amavo, con tutto il mio cuore. Mi aveva trattata dal primo momento come sua pari, non come la piccola sorella di Rhys. Mio fratello e i suoi amici mi avevano addestrata, mi aveva insegnato tutto quello che sapevano sul combattimento corpo-a-corpo, e per questo li ero infinitamente grata, ma non mi avevano mai trattata come una loro pari, come una loro amica. Spesso facevamo delle gare, io, lui e Lucian. Era amico di Tamlin già da prima che lo conoscessi, era il figlio di Beron ma non aveva nulla a che vedere con il padre. Anche se obiettivamente, avevo pensato lo stesso di Tamlin. Lui conosceva a memoria tutti i miei punti deboli, tutte le zone che lasciavo scoperte quando combattevo. Sapeva anche che non non avrebbe mai vinto se avessi avuto ancora i miei poteri, la mela coperta di Polvero del Tormento che mi aveva portato appena era arrivato nel bosco ne era la prova, aveva annientato completamente i miei poteri nel giro di un paio di minuti. Uscii dalla vasca solo a dopo aver grattato il mio corpo così a fondo da portare via ogni traccia di quell’odore così forte. Kendra mi aiutò a riapplicare l’unguento sulla schiena, ma riuscii a vestirmi da sola: avevo ancora poca mobilità alle braccia a causa delle ferite che tiravano ogni volta che allungavo le braccia. Il vestito che mi aveva dato teneva scoperta la schiena quasi del tutto, lasciando che la pelle respirasse. Le avevo già macchiato di sangue e unguento tutte le camicie da notte che mi aveva dato, e non volevo rischiare di far fare la stessa fine anche ai vestiti. Quella sera mangiammo un po’ di carne che avevamo catturato durante il giorno. Parlammo per lo più di noi, sembrava contenta che non mi addormentassi ogni mezz’ora o che non scoppiassi a piangere nel mezzo di una discussione sulla frutta. Mi spiegò che prima tutta la sua famiglia lavorava a corte: lei e sua madre erano guaritrici, invece il padre e il fratello erano delle guardie a palazzo. Mi spiegò che era stato solo grazie a sua madre se loro avevano avuto il privilegio di lavorare lì. Suo padre era un Fae minore, a lui sarebbero spettati i compiti più umili, non di certo fare la guardia. Quando lei era morta, si erano trasferiti nella tenuta di campagna della famiglia della madre, il fratello e il padre erano diventati mercenari e lei si occupava per lo più della casa. Mi spiegò anche che sua fratello l’aveva addestrata, non era di sicuro una guerriera ma si sapeva difendere bene. «Quando riprenderò ad allenarmi, ti insegnerò delle mosse Illyrian, ti piaceranno…» se mai mi mossi di nuovo allenata, la sola idea di riprendere in mano una spada da combattimento mi faceva venire il mal di testa.


	4. - 4 -

****

_Cassian_

Era una giornata insolitamente tranquilla a Windhaven. Io e i miei fratelli, come mi piaceva chiamarli, Azriel e Rhys, ci eravamo allenati tutta la mattina sotto il sole cocente. Faceva fin troppo caldo per essere solo primavera. Avevo passato il resto della pausa pranzo a pulire e affilare le mie lame, nel caso qualcuno avesse ancora voglia di allenarsi quel pomeriggio.

Azriel si lanciò sulla sedia accanto alla mia, colpendomi la mano e rischiando di tagliarmi un dito mentre pulivo uno dei coltelli che portavo sempre alla vita. Era stato un suo regalo per il Solstizio di non ricordo più quanti anni prima., era un’ottima lama a dire la verità, facendo eccezione per l’elsa che era fin troppo rifinita per i miei gusti.

«Lilith non dovrebbe già essere qui a quest’ora?» chiese il mio amico, slacciandosi con nonchalance i primi bottoni della tunica che portava quel giorno. Faceva tanto caldo da averlo costretto a togliersi quelle dannate pelli Illyrian che si ostinava sempre a portare, come se dovessero attaccarlo da un momento all’altro. Anche se, ovviamente, le sue ombre sarebbero state in grado di avvertirlo prima.

Gli risposi con un grugnito, non era né un sì né un no. Probabilmente si era attardata con Tamlin. L’avevo odiato dal primo istante in cui aveva messo piede nei campi, accompagnato da Rhys. Lui sosteneva fossero amici, secondo me era semplice un bastardo. Non nel vero senso della parola ovviamente, io e Azriel invece lo eravamo letteralmente.

Gli aveva insegnato alcune mosse Illyrian, tanto che oramai preferiva di gran lunga le lame gemelle che usavamo noi, alla lunga spada da combattimento di suo padre.

Lilith sembrava avere occhi solo per lui e quando Rhysand non c’era, ci pensava lei a tenergli compagnia: viaggiava spesso dai campi al suo palazzo nella Corte di Primavera, anche se i suoi genitori non approvavano, ma a Lil non importava molto del loro giudizio, d’altronde “ _tutto era sempre stato nella mani di mio fratello”_ diceva sempre, come se potesse smettere di essere la figlia del Signore Supremo. Passava intere settimane alla sua corte, e ogni volta che tornava aveva un sorriso a trentadue denti. Un bellissimo sorriso, se devo essere sincero. Per quanto non sopportassi quel ragazzo, ero contento che almeno lei fosse felice.

Forse non le avevo mai dimostrato quanto le volessi bene, anzi. Il più delle volte ci davamo contro. Non avevo mai voluto vederla come qualcosa di più della sorella di Rhys: l’avevo vista nascere, crescere e diventare una bellissima ragazza. Era quasi inquietante come i due fratelli si somigliassero, stessi occhi viola, stessi capelli scuri e stessi lineamenti marcati. Combattevano anche nello stesso modo, mi spaventava quasi.

Più volte pensai che forse si era rifugiata tra le braccia del buon Tamlin solo perché non la trattava come una bambina. Come la trattavamo noi, suo padre e sua madre. Era sempre stata la piccolina di casa e l’istinto di proteggerla era troppo forte.

Prima che partissimo per la guerra era una bambina. Quando tornammo per poco non le puntai un coltello alla gola per assicurarmi che fosse davvero lei. In sette anni era diventata una donna: i capelli le erano cresciuti e i lineamenti si erano affinati, lasciando indietro le guance paffute da bimba, le labbra erano diventate più carnose… negli anni ci avevo pensato fin troppo, a come potesse essere baciare quelle labbra. Il seno le era cresciuto, le curve dei fianchi si erano fatte più abbondanti, mettendo in risalto la vita stretta. Non aveva smesso di allenarsi nemmeno un giorno, aveva continuato ad allenarsi con la spada e nel volo. Tutte quelle ore di pratica le avevano donato un corpo mozzafiato, braccia e schiena toniche, forti da sollevare senza problemi entrambe le spade gemelle, gambe forti e veloci che le avrebbero permesso di correre veloce. Il tutto incorniciato da due splendide e maestose ali, era quasi grandi come le mie. Amavo quelle ali.

In un certo forse, negli anni, era diventata più che la sorellina di Rhys, anche se tra noi due non era mai successo nulla di neanche lontanamente romantico. Dopo Mor, Rhysand non me l’avrebbe mai perdonata.

Il pomeriggio passò abbastanza tranquillamente, anche se di Lilith non c’era traccia. Non era strano che si attardasse, la cosa che stava spaventando suo fratello a morte era che non era riuscito a contattarla in nessun modo, nemmeno le ombre di Azriel erano riuscite a trovarla.

Alla fine della giornata, eravamo semplicemente giunti alla conclusione che era rimasta nel palazzo e probabilmente le protezioni ci impedivano di trovarla.

Eravamo seduti attorno ad un fuoco a parlare del più e del meno quando uno dei leccapiedi di Devlon si avvicinò timidamente.

«Rhysand, hanno trovato questa indirizzata a te, nel fiume…» mio fratello afferrò la scatola marrone, mandando via con un cenno il ragazzo. Ero troppo concentrato sul fuoco per accorgermi dello sguardo terrorizzato di Rhys. Azriel fu subito al suo fianco e, quando mi resi conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava, mi avvicinai anche io.

Soffocai un conato di vomito: dentro la scatola c’era una testa, per la precisione la testa della madre di Rhys, di quella donna che mi aveva trovato nel campo e che mi aveva offerto un posto caldo e asciutto dove stare, che mi aveva insegnato a leggere e a scrivere, che aveva cucinato per me tutte le sere e che aveva curato le mie ferite ogni volta che mi facevo male in qualche combattimento.

Quello che accadde fu solo un susseguirsi di eventi senza senso. Azriel mandò immediatamente le sue ombre a chiamare il Signore Supremo. Rhysand dovette assicurarsi più volte che rimanesse al campo, che mandasse qualcuno a mettere in sicurezza l’intera zona. Non gli aveva detto di Lilith, ma noi tre sapevamo che c’era qualcosa che non andava con lei.

Gli assicurò che ce ne saremmo occupati noi.

Volando, risalimmo il fiume. Le fedeli compagne di Az ci aiutarono a scandagliare i boschi. Ci fermammo solo quando percepirono qualcosa in prossimità di una radura. Fui il primo a precipitarmi di sotto.

Vidi immediatamente il corpo della madre di Rhys, gli insetti stavano già iniziando a nutrirsi del suo cadavere. Ma qualcosa dietro quello scempio attirò di più la mia attenzione: c’era sangue che macchiava l’erba, troppo sangue. Seguii la scia che mi portò nei pressi di un albero, appena dietro, come fossero immondizia, c’era un paio di ali.

Erano quelle di Lilith, percepivo il suo odore. Allungai una mano tremante, sperando, pregando che dietro quelle ali ci fosse lei, ancora viva.

Non avevo ancora avuto il coraggio di toccarle, quando Azriel mi toccò una spalla, lo guardai, era sconvolto quanto me. Rhysand era ancora concentrato sul corpo della madre.

Prima che potessi impedirlo, caddi sulle ginocchia, la botta attutita dall’erba soffice, ancora impregnata di sangue. Non mi ero nemmeno reso conto delle lacrime calde che mi rigavano il viso. Un urlo di puro dolore e angoscia uscì dalle labbra di Rhysand alla vista delle ali della sorella.

Lo sapeva, sapeva che nessuno sopravviveva ad una ferita del genere. Non con tutto quel sangue…

Azriel dovette portarci via di peso, viaggiando tra le ombre. Aveva detto che avrebbe fatto mandare qualcuno a recuperare il corpo e le ali. Non so dove portò Rhys, ma lasciò me alla casa che occupavamo nel campo.

Quando fui sicuro che Azriel si fosse allontanato urlai, gridai con tutta l’aria che avevo nei polmoni. Finché la mia gola secca non implorò pietà, finché non ebbi più voce. Rimasi tutta la notte a fissare la porta, pregando che fosse tutto un brutto scherzo architettato da quella sadica di Lilith. Ma l’unica persona che superò quella soglia fu suo fratello, la mattina seguente. Era coperto di sangue dalla testa ai piedi.

«Sono il Signore Supremo…» aveva detto prima di svenire. Ore dopo ci arrivò voce che la famiglia di Tamlin era stata sterminata, lui era l’unico rimasto.

I giorni passavano, ma il dolore non smetteva mai. Neanche per un secondo. Quando avevamo seppellito la madre e il padre di Rhys e ciò che rimaneva di Lil, avevo pensato di morire. Il dolore era troppo forte. Non era niente che potessi paragonare. Non avevo provato nulla di simile neanche quando ero stato spedito a Windhaven a sette anni e avevo dovuto sopravvivere al freddo, alla pioggia e alle ferite da solo.

A tratti mi sembrava quasi di percepire la sofferenza di Lilith quando le avevano strappato le ali, sentivo le scapole bruciare e ogni volta dovevo battere più e più volte le ali per assicurarmi che ci fossero ancora.

_Azriel_

Ero appena tornato nella piccola capanna che mi ospitava al campo dopo il pranzo con Cassian, quando dovetti distendermi, non riuscivo a capire cosa ci fosse di sbagliato. Avevo mangiato qualcosa che mi aveva fatto male? Le ombre intorno a me era inquiete e continuavano ad agitarsi e sbattere in ogni angolo di quella stanza.

Dovetti rimanere steso per un’ora prima che ritrovassi la forza di alzarmi e tornare al lavoro.


	5. - 5 -

_Lilith_

Giorno dopo giorno, avevo recuperato tutte le mie forze: le mie braccia avevano ripreso completamente la mobilità, così come le spalle. La schiena aveva smesso di bruciare ogni volta che allungavo le braccia sopra la testa.

Avevo chiesto a Kendra di portarmi delle armi, qualcosa con cui allenarci. Non avevano mai avuto molto in quella casa, le spade e i coltelli migliori erano stati portati via dal padre e dal fratello. Rimanevano un paio di spade da allenamento, poco affilate e di certo non bilanciate correttamente, e qualche daga, anch’esse poco taglienti. Oltre all’arco che usava Kendra per andare a caccia.

Non avevamo ancora deciso dove andare, e soprattutto dove trovare i soldi per sopravvivere. L’unica conclusione a cui eravamo giunti, era che dovevamo lasciare la Corte d’Autunno, era troppo pericoloso rimanere lì nascoste. Il mio potere non sarebbe passato inosservato ai mille occhi di Beron. Avevo evitato di usarlo quasi del tutto negli ultimi giorni, se non per le cose di routine. Dovevo farlo sfogare in qualche modo o sarei esplosa: avevo evitato di materializzarmi ancora, dopo essere stata alla grotta, non avevo richiamato a me l’oscurità e non avevo usato le ombre. Anche io come Azriel riuscivo a manipolare abbastanza bene quelle ombre, non come lui. Non avevo mai imparato a diventare un’ombra io stessa o tanto meno viaggiare tra di esse.

Insegnai a Kendra delle basi del combattimento corpo-a-corpo, approfittando per ripassarle io stessa. Negli ultimi anni mi ero dedicata più che altro al volo e ai combattimenti in volo, ma ora non mi sarebbero più stati utili. Mentre le spiegavo come mettere i piedi e le braccia e come bilanciare il proprio corpo, mi sembrava quasi di sentire Cassian.

Mi aveva addestrata lui e non potevo essergli più grata, nonostante fossi la figlia del Signore Supremo non si era risparmiato con la pratica: mi svegliava tutte le mattina all’alba, quando in tutto il campo regnava un silenzio di tomba, e mi portava nel cerchio. La maggior parte delle volte ne uscivo con occhi neri, ossa rotte e costole incrinate oltre che ad un numero incredibile di lividi. Ma mi piaceva, se durante il resto della giornata venivo trattata come una principessa, in quell’arena ero un Illyrian come un’altra e Cassian lo sapeva. Mi aveva presa a calci in culo per anni, finché non avevo imparato a difendere ognuno dei suoi attacchi. Poi eravamo passati alle armi: ricordavo come all’inizio non fossi nemmeno in grado di tenere in mano la spada da combattimento per più di due minuti consecutivi. Era tremendamente difficile sostenere il peso delle ali e contemporaneamente della spada. Ma con il tempo, con i decenni, avevo imparato a usare abilmente non solo una ma entrambe le spade gemelle Illyrian, oltre che ad un numero impressionante di coltelli e altre lame delle forme più disparate.

Azriel invece, si era dimostrato più che felice di concentrarsi sul volo con me. Erano le lezioni che più adoravo, anche se lui, a differenza di Cassian, mi trattava ancora come la sorellina di Rhys. Aveva provato ad insegnarmi di più sul suo potere, ma lui stesso lo aveva sempre ripudiato, motivo per il quale le nostre lezioni erano terminate quasi subito.

«Basta, queste spade sono impossibili da usare… impareresti movimenti completamente errati.» le dissi lanciando la spada da un lato del prato e approfittando della pausa per godermi un pochino il sole primaverile.

«Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione, qualcosa da fare…» sospirai gustandomi un buon sorso d’acqua fresca e continuando a contemplare la radura intorno a noi, come se da un momento all’altro potesse aiutarmi a trovare la soluzione ai nostri problemi.

«Io ho un po’ di soldi da parte, di quando ancora lavoravo a corte, potremmo usare quelli per spostarci, potremmo andare nel Continente… oppure partire per mare e andare da Est, anche se trovare una nave che parte da qua senza che Beron lo sappia sarà difficile…».

«Forse ho un’idea, a nord, molto più a nord di Vallahan, c’è un isola, il suo nome è Cretea. Non sono sicura, ma forse potremmo andare lì. Mio fratello li ha difesi durante la Guerra, forse ci aiuteranno…».

Fu così che due giorni dopo avevamo pronti quei pochi bagagli che potevamo permetterci di portarci: alcuni abiti per il viaggio, del cibo e delle borracce con dell’acqua. Le armi le portavamo addosso, ben nascoste sotto i vestiti. Avevamo optato entrambe per un paio di daghe, spade e arco sarebbero stati troppo ingombranti.

Avevo pensato tutta la notte se fosse semplicemente il caso di tornare a casa. Non mi sentivo pronta, non avevo il coraggio di guardare Rhysand, Cassian e Azriel in faccia dopo quello che avevo fatto alla donna che ci aveva cresciuti. I ragazzi le sarebbero stati per sempre grati, per tutto quello che aveva fatto per loro. Se non li avesse accolti in casa sua ora sarebbero dei bruti, analfabeti Illyrian. Purtroppo la cultura fra di loro non era al primo posto in classifica fra le cose da imparare. Molti sapevano a mala pena leggere e scrivere il proprio nome, erano bravi solo a combattere ed uccidere. Chiunque li avesse creati, doveva averlo fatto per costruirsi un esercito.

In piena notte, avevo acceso una candela e mi ero messa a scrivere una lettera su un pezzo di carta che avevo trovato per caso in cucina.

_Ciao fratellone,_

_Non so se questa lettera ti arriverà mai, purtroppo la corrispondenza alla Corte d’Autunno non è delle migliori. Probabilmente quando riceverai questa lettera sarò già lontana abbastanza perché tu possa venirmi a prendere. Sono viva, se non si fosse capito, non so cosa sia successo, non so perché Tamlin mi abbia tradita. Avevamo organizzato un incontro con la mamma nel bosco, lontani da occhi indiscreti. Volevamo sposarci, mi aveva chiesto di sposarlo… mi aveva persino dato un anello. Non so perché… sembrava così arrabbiato quel giorno. Hanno ucciso la mamma e mi hanno fatto guardare mentre le tagliavano la gola. Pensavo, speravo di essere morta… quando mi sono svegliata in quella grotta credevo di essere in una tomba, era tutto così buio Rhys. Sono mortificata e mi vergogno per tutto ciò che ho fatto, che ti ho fatto._

_Padre è morto per vendicarmi, Madre è morta per colpa mia e tu sei rimasto da solo. Non credo di avere la forza necessaria a tornare da te e guardarti negli occhi, gli occhi di papà. Non so come farò a sopportare questo dolore per il resto della mia vita. Forse la cosa migliore è davvero andarmene. Non volevo lasciarti con un brutto ricordo, non volevo che l’ultima cosa che ricordassi di me fossero le mie ali martoriate. Ti voglio bene fratellone, non so se mai ci rivedremo, ma sappi che sarò sempre vicino a te. Prima di andarmene, ho lasciato la mia collana, voglio che se dovessi sentirti solo, se mai dovessi mancarti, anche dopo tutto quello che ho provocato, che la indossi o che la tenga in tasca, non mi interessa. O se può farti sentire meglio, buttala. Fingi che io non sia mai esistita, me lo merito dopo tutto il dolore che ti ho provocato._

_Dì a Cassian ed Azriel che sono stati la mia famiglia e che mi mancheranno immensamente, digli che mi dispiace di averli lasciati in questo modo. Saluta Morrigan, dille che è stata la sorella che non ho mai avuto._

_Ti auguro una vita piena di amore e di gioia._

_Ti voglio bene,_

_Lilith_

Quella mattina avevo imbustato la mia lettera e l’avevo consegnata alle mie ombre, sicura che l’avrebbero portata a destinazione. Mi ero poi infilata una tunica e dei pantaloni, avevo legato le armi sotto la giacca e con due sacche e qualche spicciolo ci eravamo smaterializzate alla volta di Cretea.

——————

_Rhysand_

Erano passate ormai quasi tre settimane da quando avevo scavato quelle fosse per i corpi dei miei genitori e per le ali di mia sorella.

Avevo sperato per giorni interi che non fosse morta davvero, che fosse nascosta da qualche parte. Avevo mandato Azriel a cercarla, le sue ombre avevano controllato ogni pertugio e ogni casa di Prythian ma non l’avevano trovata. Era stato fuori per giorni e notti intere, senza dormire. Nemmeno lui riusciva a rassegnarsi al fatto che fosse morta davvero.

Sarebbe stato così strano non vederla vagabondare per casa in pigiama. Era talmente abituata a portare i pantaloni della tenuta Illyrian che per dormire usava i miei pigiami. Era così buffa, era almeno trenta centimetri più bassa di me ma si ostinava a portare i miei vestiti che le facevano da strascico, più volte aveva rischiato di inciampare per le scale della Casa del Vento vestita così. Faceva ridere anche Az, cosa molto rara, ma era così buffa.

Non riuscivo a capacitarmi di come potesse passare dall’essere una ragazzina insolente che girava per casa in pigiama importunando qualunque essere le si parasse davanti, all’essere un soldato. Cassian l’aveva addestrata bene, forse troppo. A volte avevo pensato stesse per battermi sul campo. Anzi forse un paio di volte mi aveva anche lasciato vincere, non volendo ferirmi nell’orgoglio.

Ora mi ritrovavo in quello studio vuoto ed enorme, così freddo. Ero seduto alla scrivania e osservavo il panorama: ai piedi della montagna si estendeva Velaris, la città delle stelle, come amavo chiamarla. Era appena l’alba e tutti dormivano ancora, le luci dei negozi erano ancora spente e nessuno passeggiava per strada. Il proprietario di qualche caffè stava iniziando a tirare fuori le sedie, preparandosi ad aprire per le colazioni. La Sidra scorreva lenta, tagliando in due Velaris.

Ombre scure entrarono nella stanza e appoggiarono delicatamente una busta appena sotto ai miei occhi.

Azriel doveva avermi mandato qualcosa di importante, per essersi svegliato a quest’ora solo per consegnarmi dei documenti.

Aprii la busta, l’odore di vaniglia mi inebriò completamente i sensi. _Lilith_. Le mani tremavano quasi impercettibilmente, non volevo aprire quella busta. Qualunque cosa ci fosse dentro aveva l’odore di mia sorella. Per cinque minuti meditai se tirare fuori la lettera o no, giocando con il bordo della busta. Alla fine, sospirando rumorosamente aprii la lettera.

_”Ciao Fratellone. Sono viva”._


	6. - 6 -

****

**Capitolo 6**

_Sessantasei anni dopo_

_Schiva, affonda, colpisci_. _E da capo_. Mi ripetevo mentre concludevo gli ultimi minuti di allenamento sotto il sole cocente di luglio. La pelle da allenamento teneva un caldo tremendo e non lasciava respirare la pelle con tutta quell’umidità. Sapevo che avrei dovuto chiedere aiuto a Kendra per riuscire ad uscire da quella tuta.

Atterrai il mio avversario con un ultimo colpo alla schiena con l’elsa della spada, premetti il ginocchio sul suo addome per farlo stare giù. Il soldato, Julian, che ci stava addestrando decretò la mia vittoria. Mi alzai, porgendo la mano sinistra all’uomo ancora steso per terra, ci eravamo allenati insieme più volte ma non riuscivo a ricordare il suo nome. Lui, di buon grado, accettò la mia mano. Appena fu in piedi mi precipitai a bere un lungo sorso d’acqua. Sperando di reintegrare tutti i liquidi che avevo perso in quell’allenamento, potevo sentire la tuta appiccicata alla pelle della schiena e delle cosce. Non vedevo l’ora di farmi un bagno freddo.

«Hai fatto un buon lavoro oggi Lilith, penso che tu sia pronta per entrare nell’esercito, se lo desideri.». Julian si era avvicinato, lanciandomi un asciugamano per tamponare un po’ il sudore dal viso e dal collo. Mi sarebbe piaciuto essere un soldato? Decisamente sì. Mi sarei dovuta rassegnare a far parte della fanteria? Sì. Per anni avevo chiesto se qualcuno fosse in grado di fare qualcosa per le mie ali. Anche se sapevo benissimo che erano perse per sempre. Mi ero allenata e addestrata per trent’anni: Drakon mi aveva assegnato i migliori guerrieri che aveva. Ero diventata una macchina da guerra. Avevo ringraziato la metà di sangue Fae che avevo, quella di mio padre, o a quest’ora avrei avuto il fisico di Cassian con la faccia di una ragazza. Provai ribrezzo al solo pensiero.

Cassian…

Non mi fermavo spesso a pensare a ciò che avevo lasciato, per paura di rimanere a rimuginare troppo sulla scelta che avevo fatto. Non mi ero mai pentita fino in fondo di essermene andata, dopotutto stavo bene sull’isola, per loro non ero nessuno, non ero figlia di nessun Signore Supremo, non si aspettavano che mi vestissi e comportassi come una principessa. Nessuno mi aveva trattata come una bambina, nemmeno Drakon e Miryan, che mi avevano conosciuta quando avevo appena otto anni. Non mi ero pentita, fino al momento in cui non venni convocata a palazzo quella sera.

Non avevo avuto nemmeno il tempo di darmi una rinfrescata, mi ero giusto sciacquata il viso con dell’acqua gelida, portavo ancora la tenuta da allenamento quando entrai nel palazzo, ringraziando gli spesse muri di pietra, che avevano reso quel posto particolarmente fresco.

Una guardia mi accompagnò in un salottino e mi fece sedere di fronte ai due compagni.

«Abbiamo ricevuto notizie da Prythian…» fu Miryam a parlare, si era spostata affianco a me e mi aveva preso una mano fra le sue, così morbide, al contrario delle mie, callose a cause delle ore di allenamento con la spada.

«Un generale di Hybern ha lanciato una maledizione… ha colpito la magia, non sappiamo in che modo o in che misura, ma i Signori Supremi sono stati portati via. Tuo fratello…» _no. Mio fratello era vivo, mio fratello doveva stare bene._ Ritrassi la mano, per passarmela tra i capelli sciolti.

«Cos’è successo esattamente?»

«Ha creato un palazzo, Sotto la Montagna, per quanto ne sappiamo i Lord sono ancora tutti vivi, ma non sappiamo per quanto, non sappiamo quali siano i suoi piani.». Mi alzai, non sapevo cosa fare. Dovevo tornare, dovevo fare qualcosa. Forse la mia magia non era stata colpita, forse sarei riuscita a liberare Rhysand.

Come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero Drakon disse: «E’ troppo pericoloso, se sette Signori Supremi non sono riusciti a fermarla, non puoi pensare di riuscirci tu. Deve avere usato degli incantesimi, qualcosa che va al di la della tua conoscenza, per legarli a lei. Abbiamo già rinforzato le protezione attorno all’isola, possiamo solo sperare che siano abbastanza potenti. Nessuno entra e nessuno esce da qua. Quando sarà più sicuro, sarai la prima a partire.».

«Drakon non posso lasciarli così, l’ho già fatto una volta. Sono stata così vigliacca da non riuscire a guardare in faccia Rhysand dopo quello che gli avevo fatto. Come posso lasciarlo lì sotto con lei. Sappiamo quali sono le sue abitudini, è crudele. Non posso, devo fare qualcosa.».

«Sai che Rhysand è un uomo intelligente, avrà un piano. La indebolirà dall’interno. Il tuo compito sarà quello di addestrarti per i prossimi anni, nel combattimento e nella magia, e quando sarà debole abbastanza potrai andare e fare la tua mossa. Ma ora è troppo potente per chiunque. Ti farai uccidere, sul serio stavolta. Resta qui, resta protetta ed elabora un piano. Non è il momento per fare le cose d’istinto Lilith. Promettimi che non proverai a scappare, sei come una figlia per noi.» Annuii, sedendomi sul divano e sprofondando la testa fra le mani, piansi. Mi permisi di piangere mentre Miryam mi accarezzava la schiena e Drakon mi costringeva a bere dell’acqua e fare respiri profondi.

E per per cinquant’anni mi allenai, ero la migliore nel combattimento. Drakon aveva fatto chiamare una sacerdotessa per insegnarmi a governare meglio i miei poteri. Mi aveva insegnato alcuni incantesimi di base, all’inizio li avevo sentiti così estranei, così lontani dalla magia che ero solita praticare.

Quella magia aveva un prezzo, mi ripeteva sempre la sacerdotessa.

_Cinquant’anni dopo_

Osservai il completo che avevo scelto per quel giorno accuratamente, raramente eravamo state chiamate a palazzo e volevo che il mio aspetto fosse perfetto. Avevo scelto dei pantaloni larghi e un top che mi lasciava scoperto l’addome piatto e definito. Negli anni aveva anche iniziato a truccarmi di più, com’era abitudine a Cretea: una riga nera mi contornava i grandi occhi viola e il rossetto metteva in risalto le mie labbra carnose. Il completo lasciava vedere tutti i tatuaggi Illyrian e non che adornavano le mie braccia e la mia schiena. Ne avevo collezionati altri nel secolo che avevo passato sull’isola.

Nei primi sessant'anni che avevo passato a Cretea non mi ero pentita neanche una volta della mia scelta. Poi era arrivata Amarantha, da quelle poche notizie che avevamo appreso, sapevamo che era stata uno dei Generali del Re di Hybern, un tiranno. Si era stabilita a Prythian e aveva esiliato quasi tutti i Signori Supremi Sotto La Montagna. Il suo palazzo era stato scavato direttamente nella roccia, seguendo lo stile della Corte degli Incubi.

Sapevamo che era riuscita ad ingannare anche mio fratello, ma dopo non avevamo più avuto notizie. Nessuno aveva mandato messaggi e Drakon non aveva mandato nessuno ad indagare.

Per quanto fossi contraria al suo comportamento, non avevo alzato un dito, non ero mai stata nella posizione di poterlo fare: lui e Miryam mi avevano ospitato, ci avevano ospitato, ci avevano offerto una casa e un lavoro. Noi avevamo giurato che non saremmo state di nessun intralcio, avremmo vissuto secondo le loro abitudini e le loro usanze. Kendra era diventata una delle migliori guaritrici di tutta l’isola, io invece ero stata arruolata come soldato. Per anni mi ero allenata, avevo imparato tutte le loro tecniche di combattimento, poi mi avevano incaricato di insegnare a loro, perlopiù agli umani.

Nei primi tempi mi era sembrato così strano vivere a stretto contatto con loro, ma più passava il tempo più mi rendevo conto che alla fine non eravamo poi tanto diversi.

Non sapevo se avessero chiamato a palazzo anche la mia amica, eravamo entrambe così impegnate con il lavoro che spesso riuscivamo a vederci solo un paio di volte la settimana.

Mi diressi verso la cucina per mangiare la colazione che avevo precedentemente preparato, gustandomi il mio porridge mentre guardavo le onde che si infrangevano sulla sabbia bianca.

Quando vivevo a Velaris, amavamo fare lunghe passeggiate sulla spiaggia, mi piaceva osservare il mare e le barche al largo, immaginando posti lontani, pensando che, un giorno, avrei volato per il mondo. Non potevo immaginare che la persona che più amavo mi avrebbe portato via un pezzo della mia anima.

Mi smaterializzai appena davanti alle porte del modesto palazzo dove vivevano Miryam e Drakon. Sembrava così piccolo paragonato alla Casa del Vento.

L’interno era finemente arredato, secondo i gusti di Miryam ovviamente. Aspettai di essere convocata sedendomi su una delle poltroncine nel salotto, gustandomi un bicchiere di acqua fresca.

I due compagni vennero di persona a sedersi vicino a me, parlammo un po’ del più e del meno: come andava l’addestramento degli umani, come mi stavo trovando con il nuovo incarico che mi avevano dato. Poi venni la nota dolente dell’incontro.

«Ieri sera è arrivato un messaggio da Prythian… a quanto pare sono in guerra con Hybern, di nuovo… ci hanno contattato principalmente per chiederci rinforzi ma visto che la lettera era firmata da tuo fratello, abbiamo pensato di farti venire qua.» Era da quando avevo appreso di Amarantha, che non sentivo quel senso di disperazione ed ansia. Quando Drakon aveva detto che la lettera era stata mandata da mio fratello avevo sentito la terra sparire da sotto i miei piedi. Era vivo. Erano sopravvissuti ad Amarantha. Non che avessi mai avuto dubbi, Rhys era sempre stato il più brillante fra i due, lui era la mente, io la mano.

«So che avresti voluto andare ad aiutare la tua famiglia ottant’anni fa, so che avresti combattuto valorosamente, ma so anche se saresti morta per affrontarla, se sei dei Signori Supremi non sono riusciti a fermarla in tutti quegli anni, non c’era speranza che avresti potuto farlo tu…» mi disse Miryam, dovetti distogliere lo sguardo a quel commento. Per quanto fosse vero, quella verità non mi piaceva.

«Io e Drakon abbiamo pensato, se te la senti ovviamente, che potresti tornare dalla tua famiglia e continuare a lavorare per noi, come spia e come generale. Ovviamente non dovrai spiare Rhys, siamo dalla stessa parte dopotutto. Dacci più informazioni che puoi su Hybern e noi aiuteremo tuo fratello nella guerra. Vi serve un alleato più di qualunque altra cosa. La scelta è tua, hai tempo per pensarci. Ma quella lettera è arrivata qua con un mese di ritardo, perciò, al momento, non sappiamo come siano le cose la.»

Sapevo ancora prima di fermarmi a riflettere che ora era il momento giusto di tornare.

Se nei primi decenni avevo pensato che scappare fosse stata la scelta giusta, ora non lo era più. Avevo costretto Rhysand a soffrire, sapendomi viva, ma non sapendo dove trovarmi. Dovevo tornare e combattere con loro.

«Se vuoi puoi portare con te alcuni dei soldati che stai addestrando, potrebbero aiutarti e mostrare a Rhysand che vogliamo aiutarlo. Porta con te solo altri Fae o darai troppo nell’occhio.»

Percorsi la distanza che mi separava dal campo di addestramento di corsa, arrivai lì che ero quasi senza fiato.

«Julian! JULIAN!» Urlai, agitando le braccia verso l’uomo nell’anello, così chiamavano il punto in cui ci allenavamo corpo a corpo. Un colpo lo colpì in pieno petto, ma in meno di una manciata di secondi, atterrò l’avversario, dirigendosi poi verso di me.

«Ti sembra il caso di urlare così? Spaventi i bambini.» feci la linguaggio alla sua battuta poco garbata.

«Rhys… Prythian… devo tornare.» Ero ancora senza fiato e soprattuto ancora sconvolta dalla notizia che mi aveva dato Drakon, non ero riuscita a formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

Julian mi afferrò le spalle portandomi in un angolo più tranquillo e mi fece sedere.

«Respira e spiegati meglio.»

«Non so come, ma Amarantha è stata uccisa, posso tornare… hanno bisogno di aiuto. E’ arrivata una lettera dicendo che avevano bisogni di rinforzi contro Hybern. Io devo tornare Julian, è stato uno sbaglio venire qua. Io non avrei mai dovuto lasciarli da soli…» respiravo a fatica, tra l’affanno della corsa e tutte quelle emozioni… cosa avrei fatto? Come mi sarei comportata una volta tornata?

«Respira, Lilith lo sai bene che il tempo qui non è stato sprecato, quanti sono cento anni per un’immortale come te? Niente, sono parte del percorso Lilith. Se fossi rimasta lei avrebbe preso anche te e non saresti stata di nessun aiuto comunque. Ora non sei più la Lilith che è scappata da Prythian cento anni fa, ora sei una guerriera con i fiocchi, sei un generale, _per il Calderone_. Ora puoi essere di aiuto nella guerra, prima eri solo una ragazzina insolente, sapevi difenderti, sapevi muoverti bene con la spada, ma nulla in confronto ad ora. Fidati non nominiamo Generale chiunque.»

«Vieni con me, alla Corte della Notte. Torna con me…» sospirai appena, asciugandomi una lacrima con la manica della tunica e alzando per la prima volta dall’inizio della conversazione gli occhi su Julian.

«Sai bene che non posso… sono il tuo Secondo in comando, se tu vai via c’è bisogno qualcuno di fidato per tenere d’occhio le truppe. Vorrei tanto Lilith…» sapevo che quella sarebbe stata la sua risposta, ma tanto valeva provarci. Lo tirai verso di me per abbracciarlo, _Grazie_ , sussurrai al suo orecchio. Era un ringraziamento per tutto, per esserci sempre stato, anche nei momenti più bui, per avermi insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva, e per aver fatto un passo indietro quando Drakon aveva dovuto scegliere un nuovo generale per la fanteria.

Avevo scelto le cinque persone con cui avrei viaggiato, dato che ero l’unica in grado di materializzarsi, Drakon avrebbe portato i miei cinque compagni direttamente alla Corte di Rhys. Lui poteva entrare a Velaris, secondo l’accordo che avevano fatto lui e mio fratello anni prima, i miei accompagnatori invece sarebbero potuti entrare grazie a me. Chiunque della famiglia poteva portare gli amici all’interno della città.

Uscii di casa, davanti alla porta sostavano Alanna, Clythia, Lexa, Roan e Ty. Erano cinque dei miei soldati, nonché alcuni fra i miei migliori amici. Avevo deciso di lasciare Kendra a Cretea, lei si era sposata con un altro guaritore e avevano avuto una bambina, la mia nipotina. Era stata una scelta dura, ma era la cosa giusta da fare. Avevo passato il pomeriggio a casa loro, avevo preso un tè con Kendra e avevo giocato un po’ con la piccola Aurora.

Qualche istante dopo comparve Drakon: «Pronta? Sei libera di tornare quando vuoi, dopotutto hai un intero battaglione che ti attende qua.» Sorrisi, pronta a smaterializzarmi. Feci un cenno all’uomo che prese per mano i miei compagni.

Fui la prima ad arrivare a Velaris. Qualche istante dopo seguirono i miei amici.

«Ho richiesto un incontro con tuo fratello per domani mattina, lui sa solo che ho mandato alcune fidate persone a discutere con lui. L’incontro si terrà domani alle dieci, alla Casa del Vento. Buona fortuna Lilith.» Mi baciò delicatamente la guancia, il secondo dopo non c’era più.


	7. - 7 -

Avevo dovuto fare appello a tutta la freddezza che avevo in corpo per non inginocchiarmi a terra e piangere in mezzo al porto di Velaris. Mi sentivo sopraffatta, facevo quasi fatica a respirare e mi sembrava di vivere un sogno, o forse un incubo: negli ultimi anni mi era capitato spesso di sognare la città, mio fratello e miei amici, per poi svegliarmi sudata nel mio letto a Cretea.

Negli ultimi tempi avevo rinunciato a stilare qualsiasi piano, erano diventati uno più suicida dell’altro, anche se mi sarei volutamente fatta esplodere in faccia ad Amarantha pur di salvare Rhysand dalle sue grinfie. Drakon vi aveva tenuta d’occhia come un falco, per paura che potessi scappare da un momento all’altro. Potevo ancora udire le sue parole: “ _Sei come una figlia per noi_.”.

Lexa, una delle mie migliori guerriere, aveva dovuto spostarmi di peso per farmi arrivare alla taverna dove avremmo alloggiato quella notte. Le mie gambe sembravano rifiutarsi di muoversi autonomamente, come avrei fatto a presentarmi a quell’incontro? _Per la Madre_ , stavo iniziando a sentire il fiato farsi più corto e l’ansia prendere il sopravvento sul mio corpo. Fortunatamente, eravamo arrivati alla piccola locanda e Ty aveva già sistemato il conto. Ci eravamo fatti dare delle camere doppie, anche se in quel momento avrei voluto solo stare da sola a piangere sul fondo della vasca da bagno. Lexa era un soldato fenomenale, ma la sua empatia non era proprio il massimo.

Mi ero tolta la tuta nera, per poi riporla ordinatamente su una sedia, in modo che non fosse stropicciata per il giorno dopo.

Cosa avrei detto? Cosa avrei fatto? Era stato tutto così veloce che non avevo nemmeno trovato il tempo per capacitarmi che stavo per rivedere la mia famiglia, sempre che lo fossi ancora per loro. Mi rintanai nel bagno, sperando che Lexa capisse e andasse a farsi un giro, riempii la vasca da bagno fino all’orlo e mi ci immersi, lasciando che l’acqua calda cullasse le mie membra stanche. Pensai a Cassian, al dolore che gli avevo fatto provare, per quanto idiota e stupido potesse sembrare tutte le volte che apriva bocca, in realtà era un uomo tremendamente sensibile: non lo dava spesso a vedere, di certo non con chiunque. L’avevo visto spesso piangere mentre si allenava, non sempre riuscivo a capire il perché. Spesso era solo rabbia repressa, che si era tenuto dentro tutti quegli anni. Nonostante fosse uno dei migliori guerrieri Illyrian mai esistiti, pensava ancora di non essere abbastanza bravo, di meritarsi l’odio dei suoi compagni, nonostante avesse Rhysand, Azriel e Mor a volte faticava ancora a sentirsi parte di una famiglia.

Azriel poi, per anni ero stata terrorizzata da lui, ricordo che quando ero piccola mi mettevo a piangere ogni volta che lo vedevo, per poi nascondermi sotto qualche tavolo, fingendo di giocare. Sembrava così grosso e così tenebroso. Tenebroso lo era ancora, ma crescendo, avevo capito che dietro quella faccia fredda e inquieta si nascondeva un ragazzo ferito e arrabbiato.

Lui era più distaccato nei miei confronti, lo era sempre stato. Immaginavo fosse così perché non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di avere un’infanzia felice e vedere me lo faceva stare male, ma anche crescendo la sua diffidenza nei miei confronti non era cambiata. Anche durante le lezioni di volo mi guardava a mala pena, teneva sempre lo sguardo basso, come se le sue scarpe fossero più interessanti di me. Non mi aveva mai toccato, nemmeno per sistemare la mia postura, lo faceva fare alle sue ombre.

L’acqua del bagno si era ormai fatta fredda e il sole era calato al di la della finestra. Uscii dalla vasca e avvolsi il mio corpo in un asciugamano. Lexa doveva essere uscita perché non sentivo più alcune rumore nella stanza. Indossai un semplice abito blu notte a maniche lunghe e raccolsi i capelli in uno chignon ordinato. Mandai un’ombra a comunicare ai miei compagni che stavo uscendo, dicendo loro che sotto li aspettava un pasto caldo.

Non avevo fame, a mala pensa riuscivo a respirare normalmente al pensiero di quello che mi avrebbe aspettato l’indomani.

I miei occhi caddero sulle montagne, appollaiata sulla cresta di una di esse, c’era la Casa del Vento. Impossibile da raggiungere senza le ali, o senza fare le scale. Ringraziai la temperatura mite della città che ci avrebbe permesso di fare tutti quegli scalini senza stramazzare al suolo a metà della salita.

Mi rintanai in un bar poco conosciuto e anche un po’ sporco, se devo dirla tutta. Avevo ordinato un bicchiere di liquore, nella speranza che mi calmasse i nervi.

Il risultato fu che tornai alla locanda a tarda notte e un po’ ciondolante. Lexa dormiva già quando feci il mio ingresso in camera. Slacciai l’abito con la magia, troppo incapace per trovare la zip da sola, e mi sdraiai nel letto nuda con le coperte ruvide a contatto diretto con la pelle. Mi addormentai in pochi secondi.

«Dovevi dirci prima che ci sarebbero state tutte queste scale da fare, avrei mangiato di più a colazione…» nonostante le innumerevoli battute e la conversazione che andava avanti da inizio mattinata, non ero riuscita a spiccicare più di due parole, di cui una era stata _buongiorno_.

Eravamo a metà strada, potevo dirlo con assoluta certezza guardando di sotto. Erano anni che non ero così in alto nel cielo, era una bella sensazione provare nuovamente l’ebrezza di trovarsi in mezzo alle nuvole.

Le porte della Sala in cui ci aspettavano si aprirono al nostro arrivo, i miei cinque compagni si erano disposti di fronte a me, o meglio, io mi ero sistemata dietro di loro.

Non avevo ancora alzato gli occhi dal pavimento, totalmente incapace di farlo. Pensavo di dover vomitare da un momento all’altro nel vaso accanto alla porta.

Passi, qualcuno stava venendo verso di noi, ma neanche in quel momento alzai la testa.

«Tu devi essere Lexa, è un piacere conoscerti…» dio, quella voce. Facevo talmente fatica a respirare che sarei potuta svenire da un momento all’altro.

«Il piacere è tutto mio Rhysand…»

«Chiamami Rhys, solo i miei nemici usano il mio nome per intero» la sua risata, mi era mancata così tanto. Una lacrime rigò il mio viso,ma mi affrettai a nasconderne ogni traccia con un po’ di magia.

«Rhys, allora. Abbiamo ricevuto il tuo messaggio…» ero grata che stesse parlando lei, anche se come Generale quel compito spettava a me, ma fu interrotta nuovamente.

«Prima perché non mi presenti i tuoi compagni?» _merda_. Potei percepire l’incertezza nella voce di Lexa.

«Alanna, poi Clythya, Roan, Ty e il nostro generale…» sapevo che era arrivato il momento di alzare la testa e prende il toro per le corna. Non potevo continuare a rimandare quel momento. I miei amici si spostarono, lasciandomi al centro. Feci due passi avanti e alzai la testa. Gli occhi fissi in quelli di mio fratello.

«Lilith…» era stata Lexa a pronunciare il mio nome, io e lui continuavamo a fissarci. Entrambi totalmente bloccati. Non so chi fu il primo a cadere sulle ginocchia, ma in un secondo mi ritrovai stretta fra le sue braccia.

_Rhysand_

Mancavano appena dieci minuti all’arrivo dei nostri ospiti, avevo preso posto al centro dell’ampia stanza che usavamo per i ricevimenti ufficiali, accanto a me la mia bellissima Feyre. Quella mattina indossava un semplice abito color crema che le metteva in risalto la pelle ancora abbronzata per il tempo passato nella Corte di Primavera. Ero grato che Drakon avesse mandato degli emissari a parlare con me, speravo che ci avrebbe dato un mano, eravamo ancora troppo pochi per poter vincere questa guerra. Le ombre di Azriel sembravano non volersi calmare e nemmeno lui riusciva a capirne il motivo. Cassian era seduto vicino alla finestra, completamente svaccato sulla sedia, come suo solito. Morrigan passeggiava avanti e indietro per la sala, incapace di stare ferma per più di tre secondi di fila.

_Andrà tutto bene vedrai, te lo devono dopo tutto_.

Rivolsi a Feyre un ampio sorriso, non potevo spiegare quanto grato fossi di averla al mio fianco di nuovo. Quel mese e mezzo era stato una tortura per me.

Le porte della sala si spalancarono, davanti a noi, cinque persone fecero il loro ingresso. Tre donne e due uomini, entrambi Serafini. Mi alzai per accoglierli meglio. Fu una delle ragazze ad accettare la mano che stavo porgendo. Si chiamava Lexa. Portava lunghi capelli castani sciolti e del trucco nero le contornava gli occhi azzurri. Portava una tenuta nera, attillata e piena d’armi. Portava una lunga spada alla schiena, diversi coltelli ai fianchi e alle cosce. Anche gli uomini erano armati di tutto punto. Solo una delle ragazze, quella che si stava tenendo più in disparte, non portava armi, se non una daga attaccata alla vita. Incastonata nell’elsa c’era uno smeraldo grosso quanto una noce.

Lexa proseguì presentandomi i suoi compagni e il suo Generale, era la ragazza che si teneva in disparte, con la testa bassa.

«Lilith…» mi si mozzò il fiato e la saliva mi andò per traverso, costringendomi a tossire sommessamente un paio di volte. Le chiacchiere dei miei amici si erano fatte più silenziose. Come se il mondo intorno a noi si fosse fermato. Non sentivo più i tacchi di Mor, o la risata di Cassian. Avevo smesso di percepire anche Feyre.

Vedevo solo lei, solo i suoi occhi viola e i suoi capelli neri. La tirai verso di me, tra le mie braccia. Appoggiando il mio mento sulla sua testa. Il suo profumo, non sapevo come avessi fatto a non sentirlo anche a metri di distanza. Era così ovvio. Lei singhiozzava nella mia maglia, stringendola con i pugni.

«Mi dispiace così tanto…» continuava a ripeterlo e non potevo fare a meno di stringerla di più, non riuscendo a credere di averla di nuovo tra le mie braccia dopo un secolo. Aveva creato una bolla di oscurità attorno a noi. Riuscivo a malapena a sentire i miei amici e Feyre che si agitavano alle mie spalle.

_Va tutto bene_. Comunicai semplicemente alla mia Compagna.

«Quando ho saputo di Amarantha volevo tornare, volevo salvarti Rhys… Ho passato cinquant’anni ad elaborare piani ma… ma non c’era nulla che potessi fare. Drakon me l’ha impedito… mi dispiace così tanto, mi dispiace di non esserci stata. Perdonami, ti prego…» non riuscivo a mettere insieme più di due parole consecutive. Cosa potevo mai dirle? Certo che l’avrei perdonata. L’avevo fatto nell’istante in cui avevo aperto la sua lettera, la sola idea di saperla viva mi aveva fatto scordare qualunque cosa avesse fatto. Non mi importava di Tamlin, o del fatto che si fosse fatta ingannare. Mi importava solo di averla tra le mie braccia in quel momento.

«Lilith… sono io a dovermi scusare, sarei dovuto venire a cercarti prima, non avrei dovuto aspettare tutto quel tempo, se l’avessi fatto magari la mamma sarebbe ancora viva…» continuavo ad accarezzarle i capelli, ancora intrappolati in quella bolla scura.

«Non dirlo neanche per un istante, è colpa mia. Ti avevo chiesto di non trattarmi più come una bambina e tu l’hai fatto…»

«Basta, non mi interessa di chi sia stata la colpa… Tamlin e la sua famiglia hanno pagato un caro prezzo e tu ora sei qua con me. Non mi importa più, il passato è passato.» L’avevo allontanata da me solo per asciugarle le lacrime e guardarla meglio. Era cresciuta: portava i capelli più lunghi e aveva il viso più appuntito, assomigliava sempre di più alla mamma. Era diventata una bellissima donna. Realizzai solo in quel momento che Cassian e Azriel non sapevano nulla di lei, non avevo mai detto niente della lettera. I miei fratelli non si sarebbero mai messi l’anima in pace, l’avrebbero cercata per il mondo intero.

«Loro… loro non lo sanno.» Notai il cipiglio nel suo sguardo, lei nella lettera mi aveva chiesto di chiederli scusa da parte sua.

«Mi dispiace, non avrebbero mai rispettato la tua scelta, qualunque cosa avessi ordinato loro, non li sarebbe importato degli ordini… Ho imparato a memoria la tua lettera per quante volte l’ho letta, so quello che mi avevi chiesto ma non me la sono sentita… mi dispiace Lil…» mi era mancato terribilmente usare il suo soprannome, pronunciare il suo nome. Avevamo fatto come un accordo tacito: dopo i funerali nessuno aveva più pronunciato il loro nome o parlato di loro.

«Non fa niente, hai fatto solo quello che ti è sembrato più giusto, d’altro canto pensavi non sarei più tornata, e devo ammettere che per un buon periodo il mio piano è stato quello. Ma ho capito il mio errore nell’istante in cui Drakon mi ha detto che ti avevano portato via. Ho lavorato per decenni per questo momento.» Sentivo Feyre cercare di farsi strada nella mia mente. Mi ero quasi scordato di tutte le persone che ci aspettavano nella sala. Mi rialzai, porgendo una mano a mia sorella, asciugandole le lacrime un’ultima volta. L’abbracciai di nuovo, inebriandomi del suo profumo, come per paura che potesse scomparire da un momento all’altro.

«Quando sei pronta…» le dissi, facendo cenno alla bolla di ombre. Annuì lievemente, non lo sarebbe mai stata. Richiamò a sé le ombre, costringendomi a sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte per riabituarmi alla luce della stanza. Feyre era a pochi passi da me e guardava incuriosita Lilith. Mor aveva la bocca leggermente aperta per lo stupore, si materializzò davanti a lei e le si buttò tra le braccia.

_Lilith_

Dovetti arretrare di un paio di passi per non essere scaraventata al suolo da Morrigan, mi stava stringendo così tanto che faticavo a respirare. Non riuscivo nemmeno a capire quello che diceva tra i singhiozzi, cercai di tranquillizzarla accarezzandole la schiena scoperta dal vestito rosso che portava. _Mi sei mancata_ , le sussurrai a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio.

In fondo alla stanza, Azriel e Cassian erano completamente immobilizzati, anche le ombre di Az sembravano essere congelate. Mandai una striscia nera ad accarezzarle. Avevo dato un paio di pacche sulla schiena a Mor, congedandomi con un sorriso. Mi diressi verso Cassian, porgendogli una mano. Tremava quasi impercettibilmente. Teneva gli occhi fissi nei miei come se fossi un qualche mostro da cui voleva scappare.

Mi inginocchiai davanti a lui, afferrandogli le mani e stringendole fra le mie.

«Non è possibile…» lo aveva appena sussurrato e scuoteva la testa, come se volesse togliersi quell’immagine dalla mente. Cercai di superare le sue barriere mentali, accarezzando le spesse pareti di roccia che segnavano l’ingresso nella sua mente.

«Lascia che ti spieghi.» Si alzò di scatto, costringendomi ad arretrare e attraversò a grandi falcate la stanza per poi uscire dalla porta attraverso cui eravamo entrati. Azriel mi guardò, il suo sguardo era illeggibile, non riuscivo a capire cosa stesse provando sotto quella spessa corazza che si era creato. Rimandò indietro la mia ombra per poi uscire e seguire suo fratello fuori dalla porta.


	8. - 8 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Dopo otto capitoli ho pensato fosse il momento giusto di presentarmi, mi chiamo Vittoria, ho sempre usato la lettura e la scrittura come meccanismo di evasione dalla vita di tutti i giorni, obiettivamente non so quanto possa essere sano rifugiarsi in un mondo fantastico, ma è ciò che mi fa stare bene. La storia sta pian piano ingranando e tra poco inizieremo a conoscere le vere potenzialità di Lilith. Spero vivamente che vogliate continuare a seguirmi in questa avventura.
> 
> P.S. Sono in periodo di esami, come tanti altri credo. La prossima settimana non sono sicura di riuscire a rispettare tutti e tre gli appuntamenti. Vi chiedo già scusa ma è un periodo abbastanza impegnativo. Ad ogni modo, immagino ci sentiremo direttamente giovedì.
> 
> Un bacio, Vittoria.

_Azriel_

Non riuscivo a respirare, dovetti mettere le mani in tasca per nascondere il tremore. La sua ombra mi stava accarezzando il viso, facendomi rabbrividire. Avevo sempre saputo che Rhys mi nascondeva qualcosa, all’invio avevo pensato fosse solo un meccanismo di difesa, come quello che usavo io. Avevo pensato stesse semplicemente cercando di dimenticarla. Ma lui lo sapeva, doveva averlo contattato e lui non aveva fatto nulla. Mi aveva fatto credere che fosse morta per un secolo intero, pur sapendo quanto avevo sofferto.

Mi ero confidato con lui, gli avevo detto quanto le volessi bene, e non solo come la sorella del mio migliore amico. E lui non aveva fatto niente.

In quel momento ero forse più arrabbiato con lui che non Lilith… era cresciuta così tanto, era sempre più simile a sua mamma. Tranne per gli occhi, aveva gli occhi di suo padre.

La osservai meglio, si era inginocchiata ai piedi di Cassian. Per molti quel gesto non significava nulla, ma per noi… La sorella del Signore Supremo si era inginocchiata ai piedi di un bastardo e gli stava chiedendo il perdono. Sapevo che Cassian l’aveva amata. Lui non ne aveva fai fatto parola con nessuno, non dopo il casino che aveva fatto andando a letto con Morrigan.

Ma io avevo visto come la guardava, come le sorrideva quando si allenavano e lei faceva segno nel bersaglio. Come si stuzzicavano a cena tutte le sere.

Non ero riuscito a sentire cosa le avesse risposto, ma si era alzato e se ne stava andando. Mandai indietro l’ombra di Lilith e lo seguì fuori dalla stanza. Lanciai un’occhiataccia a Rhysand, cercando di fargli capire che sapevo, e che ero incazzato da morire con lui.

Quando arrivai al balcone, Cassian era già in alto nel cielo e si stava dirigendo verso la città. Lo seguii saltando a mia volta dalla terrazza.

Non mi ci volle molto a trovarlo: quando atterrai sulla spiaggia, era seduto a gambe incrociate per terra e con un bastoncino stava giocando con i granelli di sabbia. Mi sedetti semplicemente affianco a lui. Non sapevo se avesse bisogno di parlare, ma nel caso, ci sarei sempre stato per lui, dopo quello che aveva fatto per me ad Hybern… Si era fatto maciullare le ali per proteggermi.

«Tu lo sapevi?» Mi chiese semplicemente continuando a guardare dritto davanti a se.

«No.» Risposi semplicemente voltandomi a guardare l’orizzonte a mia volta. Il sole era ormai alto nel cielo e si rifletteva sul mare, rendendo l’acqua ancora più azzurra.

Ogni momento che passava, mi rendevo sempre più conto di non essere arrabbiato con Lil, lei aveva fatto una scelta. Spettava a Rhysand dirci che stava bene, che era viva ed era sopravvissuta.

Non sapevo se sarei mai riuscito a perdonarlo per quello. Mi ero sentito talmente sopraffatto quando l’avevo vista… Avevo davvero faticato a mantenere il respiro costante e non muovermi. Aveva preferito andare da Cassian, aveva sempre preferito Cassian. E non si poteva biasimarla. Io avevo cercato di proteggerla troppo in quegli anni. Non volevo che si facesse male, a stento riuscivo a lasciarla volare da sola. Non ero mai riuscito a capire da dove arrivasse quell’obbligo che mi ero imposto di proteggerla a tutti i costi.

Pochi giorni prima, avevamo litigato. Mi aveva urlato di lasciarla in pace una volta per tutte, mi aveva detto che non mi sopportava. Ero rimasto ferito, ero arrabbiato con me stesso e avevo deciso di lasciarla stare. Poi avevo visto le sue ali strappate e mi ero incolpato di non averla protetta abbastanza. Avevo pensato che forse se non l’avessi ascoltata, a quest’ora avrebbe avuto ancora le sue bellissime ali.

Non sapevo cosa stesse pensando mio fratello, non sapevo cosa avesse pensato Rhysand nel momento in cui aveva deciso di non dirci niente.

Una folata di vento mi distrasse dai miei pensieri. Era Mor, potevo percepire il suo profumo.

«Ci stavamo chiedendo dove foste finiti…» si sedette anche lei nella sabbia, in mezzo a noi due, incurante del fatto che avrebbe sicuramente sporcato il vestito che indossava.

«Tu lo sapevi, vero?» Era stato Cassian a parlare. Non mi ero ancora reso conto che lei era subito corsa ad abbracciarla come se lo sapesse, come se la stesse aspettando.

«Sì. Rhys mi ha chiesto di non dirvelo, aveva paura che correste a cercarla. Ma voleva essere lasciata sola. Ho parlato con Lilith prima di venire qua. Si vergogna talmente tanto per quello che causò che non poteva guardarvi in faccia. Ha chiesto a Rhysand di chiedervi scusa da parte sua per avervi fatto soffrire e per essere scappata. Lei voleva che voi sapeste che stava bene… Io penso che Rhysand l’abbia fatto in buona fede, pensava che non sarebbe mai tornata… voleva che vi metteste l’anima in pace.»

«E ha ben pensato che sarebbe stato meglio farci credere che fosse morta, che le avessero fatto chissà quali cose per non averci lasciato neanche un corpo da seppellire. Ha ben pensato che forse era meglio farci soffrire le pene dell’inferno a saperla morta, piuttosto che ordinarci di non andare a cercarla, piuttosto di non dirci le sue volontà. Lei voleva che sapessimo che stava bene, Mor. Non voleva farci soffrire.» Cassian stava ancora fissando il mare quando terminai di parlare, era sotto shock, aveva reagito allo stesso modo quando avevamo trovato le sue ali.

«Io torno alla Casa del Vento… lei starà lì con i suoi, se volete andare a trovarla. Cercherò di tenere Rhysand il più lontano possibile finché non vi sarà passato…»

«Come potrò mai smettere di essere incazzato con lui, Morrigan? Ce l’ha tenuto nascosto per un secolo! _Per il Calderone_ , sapeva che l’amavo e mi ha fatto credere che fosse morta. Mi sarei messo l’anima in pace più facilmente se mi avesse detto che aveva deciso di andarsene. Non sarei mai andato a cercarla, se era questo quello che desiderava!»

«Cassian…»

«Zitta, torna dal tuo amato cugino e non dire più una parola per difenderlo.»

«Cass, calmati.» Intervenni io, cercando di rimetterlo seduto per terra. D’altronde, avrei dovuto prevederlo, era solo questione di secondi prima che esplodesse. Mor si smaterializzò, evidentemente ferita dalla reazione di Cassian, ma che altro poteva aspettarsi?

Mio fratello si sedette nuovamente a terra, conoscendolo sarebbe rimasto lì per tutto il giorno a riflettere su cosa fare.

«Vuoi parlarne?» chiesi sedendomi accanto a lui e tornando nella posizione in cui eravamo prima. Scosse semplicemente la testa, lo immaginavo. Era confuso e terrorizzato e probabilmente si stava dando la colpa, esattamente come stavo facendo io, era arrabbiato con Rhysand per non averglielo detto, cosa gli era passato per la testa?

Mandai un’ombra a vedere cosa stavano facendo. Pochi secondi dopo ritornò.

“ _Potresti venire qua anziché mandare la tua ombra a spiarci, vorrei parlare con voi…_ ” era stata Lilith a mandare quel messaggio, sapevo che l’avrebbe intercettata prima che potesse dirmi di cosa stavano parlando. Non risposi, non sapendo cosa avrei potuto dirle.

“ _Ti prego.”_ Pochi istanti dopo era arrivata un’altra ombra, stavolta era una delle sue, potevo riconoscere il colore, era più viola rispetto alle mie.

“ _Chiederò a Cassian_.” Non rispose più e io non la contattai più per il resto della giornata.

Io e Cass avevamo passato tutta la giornata sulla spiaggia, l’avevo lasciato solo per andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare per pranzo. Avevo fatto comparire dei documenti che dovevo terminare di leggere, avevo pensato e ripensato a cosa dire a Lil e a Rhysand, avevo memorizzato ogni singolo particolare del paesaggio e le mie ombre mi avevano comunicato cosa stava succedendo alla Casa del Vento. Rhys e Feyre avevano spiegato la situazione a Lilith e ai suoi, comunicandoli qual era il nostro piano. Lei aveva semplicemente risposto che era un piano suicida. Non potevo biasimarla.

Avevo dovuto costringere Cassian ad alzarsi e andare via quando il sole aveva iniziato a calare. Non gli avevo ancora chiesto se desiderasse parlare con Lil, mi avrebbe sicuramente risposto che voleva stare da solo. Ovviamente, quando diceva “da solo” intendeva “da solo con te”. Lo portai nel mio appartamento alla periferia di Velaris in modo che potesse pensare. Non mi presi la briga di usare la chiave, ci smaterializzai semplicemente all’interno: la luce del tramonto illuminava ancora parte del salotto scialbo. Non avevo mai pensato di arredarlo, dopotutto lì dentro ci dormivo e ci lavoravo, non avevo nemmeno mai usato la cucina, d’altro canto non ero molto sicuro di come si usasse una cucina.

Nel momento in cui entrammo in casa, un delizioso profumino di cibo ci colpì immediatamente: seduta al tavolo della cucina, con le gambe allungate sul tavolo, c’era Lilith, davanti a se aveva tre buste enormi piene di cibo di Rita.

«Ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio parlare a stomaco pieno ».


	9. - 9 -

_Lilith_

Ero passata di corsa da Rita a prendere qualcosa da mangiare mentre andavo a casa di Azriel, Mor mi aveva spiegato dove fosse: si trovava appena fuori dal centro della città, lontano dal casino dei locali e dei negozi. La casa doveva essere più o meno grossa quanto la casa di città di mio fratello, appena misi piede nel salotto, forzando le barriere che la proteggevano, il forte odore di Azriel mi avvolse completamente: limone, muschio e colonia. Nel salotto e nella cucina c’erano giusto i mobili essenziali per vivere, anche se quest’ultima sembrava completamente nuova. Posai le borse sul tavolo, sperando che ci mettessero poco a tornare a casa, o la cena si sarebbe freddata. In più il mio stomaco brontolava dall’ora di pranzo più o meno.

Ero stanca morta, per il viaggio del giorno prima, per la nottata quasi insonne, per il mal di testa martellante e per la giornata pesante. Non so chi avesse elaborato il piano di Rhysand, ma sarebbe stato un suicidio andare in guerra con appena tre armate complete. Il re di Hybern li avrebbe trucidati tutti immediatamente.

Allungai il braccio nella borsa per sgranocchiare qualche patatina nell’attesa.

Il sole era ormai calato quando Azriel e Cassian si smaterializzano nel salotto, Cassian sembrava essere stato calpestato da una mandria di cavalli impazziti e stava lasciando sabbia da tutte le parte.

«Ho pensato fosse meglio parlare a stomaco pieno.» Esordì estraendo tutte le pietanze dalle borse e facendo comparire del buon vino, dalla scorta di Rhysand ovviamente.

«Cosa ci fai qua?»

«Siediti e mangia Cass…» gli risposi indicando la sedia di fronte a me, nel frattempo Az aveva già preso posto a capotavola, fiondandosi su un filetto e interrompendosi subito una volta notata la tensione che aleggiava nell’aria.

«No, cosa fai qua? Perché sei tornata?» sbuffai mentalmente, la mia deliziosa cena doveva aspettare ancora un po’.

«Volevo tornare nell’istante in cui Drakon mi ha detto che Amarantha aveva portato via Rhys, ma aveva già alzato le protezione sull’isola, nessuno poteva entrare o uscire. Sono venuta appena ho saputo che stavate bene. Rhysand mi ha detto che ha protetto la città e tutti voi, anche volendo non sarei potuta venire qua…» confessai abbassando lo sguardo, trovando immediatamente più interessante il tavolo di legno.

«E nei sessant’anni prima di Amarantha dov’eri?»

«Cass… per favore. È stato uno sbaglio, è stato tutto un errore… da Tamlin all’essere fuggita così. Pensavo che mio fratello vi avesse avvisati, gli avevo detto di farlo. Non volevo che pensaste fossi morta, non potevo andarmene così, dovevo farvi sapere che stavo bene. Non so perché Rhys abbia fatto una cosa simile, gli parlerò domani, appena è finita la riunione sono venuta subito qua. Volevo parlare con voi, volevo scusarmi e volevo spiegare. Quindi, per piacere, ora siediti e mangia, è un ordine Cassian.» Mi guardò storto a causa del tono che avevo usato, ma avevo troppa fame e sarei stata scontrosa finché non avessi messo qualcosa nello stomaco. Azriel fu altrettanto felice di finire il suo filetto.

Mi venne quasi da piangere. I piatti di Rita erano la cosa più buona che avessi mai mangiato. Finii quattro calici interi di vino, per sciogliere un po’ i nervi, ma il solo risultato fu che il mio mal di testa si era intensificato.

Aspettai che Az e Cass finissero di mangiare, massaggiandomi le tempie con le punte delle dita. Il Cantaombre mi guardò con fare interrogativo.

«È stato un lungo viaggio, ho solo bisogno di dormire…»

«Ora spiega.»

«Sì…» partii dal principio, da come mi ero ciecamente fidata di Tamlin tanto da permettergli di chiedermi di sposarlo. Spiegai che quel giorno avevo portato mia mamma in quella radura perché lui voleva chiederle personalmente la mia mano. Ero stata così stupida… Saltai la parte in cui ci avevano torturate e l’avevano uccisa. Raccontai di Kendra e di come avevamo deciso di scappare, anche lei aveva le sue ragioni dopotutto. Raccontai poco e niente di quel secolo passato a Cretea, solo quello che bastava a completare la mia storia.

«Se solo avessi saputo che Rhysand non vi aveva detto niente, avrei trovato un altro modo per contattarvi… mi dispiace tanto. Non potevo guardarvi in faccia sapendo quello che avevo fatto alla mamma, persino ora faccio fatica. Mi vergogno terribilmente per essermi fatta ingannare in quel modo.»

«Non è colpa tua… è stato Tamlin a dire alla sua famiglia dove vi sareste incontrati. Suo padre doveva averlo convinto a diventare amico di Rhys ma tu gli hai solo dato un pretesto in più.» Era la prima volta che Cassian apriva realmente bocca da quando ero entrata in casa, a parte per accusarmi di essere scappata.

«Le tue ali però…»

«Purtroppo quella parte è vera, vorrei che non fosse andata così.» Sospirai appena finendo il mio bicchiere di vino e alzandomi. Accennai ad andarmene, poteva andare bene come prima conversazione. Almeno Cassian aveva capito.

«Aspetta… Rhys mi ha dato questa, il giorno del tuo “funerale”.» Cassian virgolettò con le dita la parola _funerale_ , sorrisi. Era la prima volta che vedeva l’accenno dell’uomo che era una volta. Mi prese la mano: le sue dita erano callose quanto le mie, ma erano ferme e calde attorno alla mia pelle. Mi appoggiò delicatamente nel palmo una catenina: incastonato nel pendente, brillava un sifone verde smeraldo.

«Non credo di avere più i requisiti per portarlo… è tua, se la vuoi.»

«Non serve avere le ali per essere un’Illyrian, tienila e usala.» Annuii, mettendola nella tasca dei pantaloni.

Avevo ormai attraversato interamente la distanza tra la cucina e la porta quando la voce di Az mi costrinse a fermarmi con la mano a mezz’aria.

«Resta, raccontami cosa vi siete detti alla riunione di oggi. Se non sei troppo stanca…» si affrettò ad aggiungere, chiedendomi poi se volevo un tonico per il mal di testa. Accettai volentieri la sua offerta, non sapendo se alla Casa del Vento l’avrei trovato già pronto. Mi sedetti sulla poltrona di fronte ai due guerrieri aspettando che mi passasse.

Mi presi del tempo per osservare realmente la stanza: al centro erano disposti un divano e due poltrone, grandi abbastanza per accogliere le grandi ali di Azriel; attaccata ad una parete c’era una libreria, sopra di essa vi erano dei libri, manuali di guerra per lo più, e qualche soprammobile, probabilmente regalatogli da Mor o da Amren. In fondo alla camera, in un angolo, c’era una pianta morta. Chissà perché mi sembrava rappresentare l’animo del padrone di casa completamente.

«Rhys mi ha semplicemente raccontato il vostro piano, come hai scoperto questa mattina…» mi interruppi a causa dell’occhiataccia che Cass aveva lanciato a suo fratello, ripresi: «Fatevelo dire, tre armate non basteranno a sconfiggere il re. Mio fratello mi ha detto quello che vi ha fatto ad Hybern, e sarebbe un suicidio. Anche con l’aiuto di Drakon, servirebbero tutte le altre armate di Prythian. Avere quelle di Tamlin…» rabbrividii pensando a lui e alla sua corte «…sarebbe stato utile, se Feyre non avesse ridotto tutto in cenere. Tra parentesi, avrei fatto la stessa cosa.»

«Quindi quale pensi potrebbe essere un buon piano?» Chiese Azriel aggiustandosi meglio sul divano e prendendo un sorso di liquore dal suo bicchiere.

«Non esiste un “buon piano”. L’unico piano è radunare più guerrieri possibile e sopravvivere. Se Amren e Nesta non riescono a localizzare il Calderone avremo un grosso problema.»

«Non possiamo contare troppo su di loro. Se si avvicinano troppo, il Calderone localizzerà loro e porterà il re direttamente qui.»

«E’ l’unica possibilità che abbiamo Cass, abbiamo capito che annullare il suo potere è infattibile. Dobbiamo almeno provare ad allontanarlo da lui quel tanto che basta per ucciderlo.» Rispose Az, anticipando parte di quello che avrei voluto dire io.

«Usa incantesimi che vanno al di là delle nostre capacità. A Cretea ne ho imparati alcuni, ma sono incredibilmente complessi e richiedono un prezzo. Dare qualcosa per averne un’altra. Il Calderone permette al Re di usare quel tipo di magia senza pagarne le conseguenze.» Spiegai mentre i due uomini di fronte a me annuivano. Avremmo dovuto escogitare qualcos’altro, contando che non avremmo mai avuto l’appoggio di tutte le corti: nessuno aveva ancora risposto alle lettere di Rhysand.

«Torni alla Casa del Vento?» Chiese Cassian posando il suo bicchiere sul tavolo.

«Sì, starò lì con gli altri. Poi la casa di città è troppo affollata per i miei gusti.»

«Posso accompagnarti, se vuoi…» sussurrò appena, suscitando una profonda risata da parte del Cantaombre. Cassian arrossì immediatamente, pentendosi di quello che aveva detto.

«Preferisco tornare da sola, non voglio disturbarvi. Vi ho già rubato abbastanza tempo…»

«Ci hai rubato tempo solo stando via per un secolo intero.» aggiunse Azriel.

«E poi non vorrai fare tutte quelle scale a quest’ora.» Mi passai una mano tra i capelli sciolti, non sapendo come spiegare che stavo declinando l’offerta per non volare.

«Non vuoi volare, vero?» Abbassai lo sguardo, Azriel capiva sempre tutto così in fretta. Notai l’imbarazzo di Cassian aumentare, se possibile. Capì che non aveva minimamente pensato al fatto che non avevo più volato da quando mi avevano portato via le ali.

«Io… mi dispiace, non ci avevo pensato…»

«Non fa niente Cass… sarà per la prossima volta. Buonanotte a entrambi, ci vediamo domani per l’allenamento allora.» dissi preparandomi per smaterializzarmi ai piedi della Casa del Vento.

«All’alba, mi raccomando.» Sembrava aver fatto rallegrare Cassian, sapevo che per lui allenarsi era sempre la soluzione per tutto. Annuii e sparii fra le ombre.


	10. - 10 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Perdonatemi per il ritardo ma sono veramente incasinata con gli esami e tra studio e ripasso, il tempo per scrivere non è molto... Ho voluto scrivere questa nota solo per comunicarvi che settimana prossima terrò la stessa programmazione, quindi due nuovi capitoli: uno giovedì e uno la domenica.
> 
> Un bacio, Vittoria.

Quella mattina avrei pagato oro per dormire qualche ora in più, ma la luce stava iniziando ad entrare timidamente nella stanza, segno che era quasi ora di alzarsi. Sbuffai spostando di lato le coperte della mia nuova stanza: Rhysand mi aveva chiesto se avessi voluto tornare nei miei appartamenti, ma erano troppo grossi e in più erano dal lato opposto della casa. Fra l’altro non avevo nemmeno in mente di metterci piedi, troppi ricordi…

Il mal di testa del giorno prima era fortunatamente passato del tutto, grazie al tonico di Azriel. Raggiunsi il guardaroba, all’interno vi erano praticamente solo abiti da allenamento, avrei chiesto a Mor di andare a fare un po’ di shopping, in modo da avere altro da mettere.

Allacciai tutte le cinghie, i bottoni e le zip con la magia: era troppo presto per un compito così impegnativo. Feci anche comparire direttamente dalle cucine la colazione che gustai con piacere sul terrazzo osservando l’alba.

Scelsi tutte le armi con cura, dal baule in cui le tenevo. Avevo optato per un paio di daghe, una per fianco, a destra quella che mi aveva regalato Drakon. Allacciai attorno alle cosce diversi coltelli più piccoli, ma altrettanto affilati, e infine assicurai alla schiena le spade gemelle Illyrian.

Le mie ombre avevano percepito Azriel, Cass e Feyre arrivare, erano già sul terrazzo in cui ci allenavamo, mi sbrigai sapendo che i miei erano già in posizione. Si stavano presentando quando arrivai.

Amren aveva portato anche una delle sorella di Feyre, Nesta. Ne avevo sentito parlare il giorno prima ma non avevo ancora avuto il piacere di conoscerla.

Mi presentai velocemente, la donna mi guardò con aria di sufficienza, ma notai ben presto che era uno sguardo che rivolgeva a tutti, anche a sua sorella. Dovevo ancora farmene un’idea precisa.

«Passi già alle armi?» Chiese Cassian rivolgendomi uno sguardo scherzoso e accennando all’armamento che portavo addosso.

«Tu pensa ai tuoi, io alleno i miei. Non si diventa Generali ripassando sempre le basi? Vero Comandante?» Sorrise, prendendo anch’egli una spada dalla rastrelliera. Feci cenno con il capo a Lexa che si mise in posizione affianco a me, di fronte a noi avevano preso posto Ty e Roan.

Avevo combattuto poche volte con loro, perciò non avevo memorizzato il loro schema, non conoscevo bene le loro mosse, ma attaccarono per primi. Roan mi fu subito addosso, in un battito di ciglia. Schivai il colpo della sua spada con la mia colpendolo alla schiena, tagliando la pelle esterna della parte superiore della tunica. Incrociammo nuovamente le lame, stavolta stava usando più forza: spingeva la mia spada verso la mia gola. Afferrai la lama stringendola con la mano sinistra, sentii immediatamente la pelle lacerarsi e bruciare al contatto ma la spinsi via, lontano dal mio collo. La ferita sul palmo era profonda ma la mia magia la stava già curando. Ma il sollievo durò poco, attaccò di nuovo. Avevo lasciato scoperto il fianco sinistro, Roan approfittò dell’occasione per colpirmi la parte posteriore del ginocchio con il suo, costringendomi ad inginocchiarmi per terra. Lo colpii ma lui fu più veloce e calciò via la mia spada, lasciandomi disarmata.

_Pensa_. Unii le mani puntando ad una coscia, più forte che potevo. Si abbassò quel tanto che mi bastava per far cozzare il mio ginocchio sul suo naso, potei quasi udire il _crack_ dell’osso, Roan mollò la sua spada, ignorando il dolore mi alzai sollevando davanti a me la mia lama e la sua, rimanendo in posizione di attacco. Attesi che riprendesse un’arma: scelse una lancia. Scelta bizzarra, pensai. La fece girare più volte tra le braccia, valutandone il peso. Attaccò di nuovo per primo, ma stavolta riuscii a schivare i colpi. Finché le mie spade non si incastrarono nella sua picca. Colpì prima la mia mano destra con l’asta e poi la mano sinistra che mollò subito la presa a causa della ferita, non ebbi di tempo di realizzare che il suo calciò andò a segnò nel mio stomaco. Battei la testa, cadendo per terra. Per qualche secondo ebbi difficoltà a respirare, la vista si era oscurata e per il dolore non riuscivo a pensare lucidamente.

_Ne hai passate di peggio, cos’è questo dolore paragonato a quando ti hanno strappato le ali_. Pensai, ora Roan era sopra di me, la lancia a pochi centimetri dal mio petto, ma stavolta fui più agile, mossi le gambe, tirando le sue verso di me. Era veloce, avevo avuto giusto il tempo di rialzarmi a mia volta, quando mi fu di nuovo addosso. Dopo qualche affondo riuscii ad afferrare la lancia, gliela strappai di mano, ignorando il dolore pulsante del mio palmo. Lo colpii ad una coscia, costringendolo per terra, fra la sabbia. Miravo alla schiena ma parò il colpo con un avambraccio, girai l’asta e colpii il suo mento. Cadde all’indietro e alzò una mano: resa.

Feci cadere l’arma che rimbalzò a terra un paio di volte. Non mi ero resa conto che avevano tutti smesso di allenarsi: Ty giaceva a terra, esattamente come il suo amico, Lexa, Alanna e Clythia sorridevano compiaciute. Rhysand osservava da lontano insieme ad Azriel, entrambi avevano delle espressioni totalmente illeggibili. Cassian invece sorrideva fiero.

Mi pulii i vestiti dalla polvere e immersi subito la mano ferita in un secchio con dell’acqua gelida. Bruciava da morire, ma dovevo togliere tutta la polvere. Una volta sciacquata ci strinsi attorno una benda pulita, assicurandomi di riuscire a muovere bene la mano.

«Sei stata brava, complimenti»

«Hai rischiato di uccidermi un paio di volte Roan!» Lo colpii scherzosamente sul braccio, facendolo ridere a sua volta «Solo un paio?» Scossi la testa andandomene. Corressi Alanna un paio di volte e osservai Clythia e Lexa combattere.

Il sole era ormai alto nel cielo quando mi decisi a sedermi e fare uno spuntino.

Dalla mia posizione potevo osservare i miei amici: Cassian stava ancora allenando Feyre. Era brava e veloce ma era ancora ben lontana dal poter combattere in una guerra e lui lo sapeva benissimo, ma avevano bisogno di tutte le persone possibili. Rhysand mi stava ancora guardando da lontano, Az gli era accanto, ma non si erano scambiati una parola. Sapevo che il Cantaombre era arrabbiato con mio fratello e conoscendolo lo sarebbe stato ancora per molto tempo. Le mie ombre mi avevano riferito che erano arrivate delle risposte dalle altre corti: solo Inverno e Alba per il momento. Meglio di niente…

Anche Cass e Feyre si fermarono, lei aveva il fiatone e le tremavano le braccia per lo sforzo, per aver sorretto troppo a lungo le spade Illyrian. Mi alzai e andai verso di lei.

«Posso?» Le chiesi prima di prenderle entrambe le lame dalle mani, sospirò di sollievo. Diedi una ripulita e le riposai a lato dell’anello. Scelsi per lei un paio di altre spade: erano più corte e più leggere.

«Provale, Cassian si ostina a farti usare quelle, ma per te sono troppo pesanti e troppo grosse. Se le portassi sul campo di battaglia ti stancheresti troppo in fretta e non riusciresti a mantenere la posizione corretta.» Le dissi facendole vedere come tenerle. Le stava soppesando, muovendo le braccia in cerchi concentrici.

«Molto meglio… grazie.» Mi sorrise provando poi un paio di affondi.

«Cassian ti ha insegnato molto bene le basi ma, se posso permettermi, dovresti provare ad allenarti un po’ con Lexa.»

«Io… mi trovo bene con lui. Grazie molte per l’offerta.» Inclinai la testa di lato, cercando di capire perché avesse rifiutato la mia offerta. Si era girata a guardare prima il suo Compagno e poi Cass.

«Cassian è un bruto, è un comandante Illyrian, lui ti sta insegnando a combattere con il suo stile. Ma non è quello giusto per te… sei troppo piccola e troppo leggera per un addestramento del genere, credimi lo so bene. Sei agile e veloce ma non puoi pensare di battere il tuo avversario con la forza, a meno che non sia più piccolo di te.» Le spiegai, togliendole poi le spade dalle mani e sostituendole con due daghe.

«Ti troverai raramente in uno spazio grande abbastanza per usare le spade, è più probabile che ti ritroverai coinvolta in un combattimento corpo a corpo. Quelle…» dissi indicando i coltelli «…sono più che sufficienti.» Mi guardò confusa, proseguii spiegandole che Cassian aveva addestrato anche me, ma una volta arrivata a Cretea mi ero resa conto di quanti errori commettevo in combattimento e che a causa della mia corporatura avevo dovuto imparare nuovi metodi. Era necessario usare di più la mente e meno il corpo.

«Solo quando sei convinta di essere più forte del tuo avversario puoi usare la forza… Fidati di me, vai da Lexa domani, ti mostrerà un paio di trucchetti. Cassian è un uomo adulto, penso possa stare senza di te mezza giornata.» Risi toccandole la spalla, cercando di confortarla un pochino e rassicurarla.

_L’hai turbata. Le lezioni con Azriel non stanno andando bene, credeva di essere a buon punto almeno con queste_. Mi comunicarono le ombre che avevo tenuto nascoste per tutta la mattina.

Mi affrettai ad aggiungere che era stata molto brava e con un paio di trucchetti in più sarebbe stata a cavallo. Mi sembrò leggermente più sollevata.

«Cosa hai detto alla mia lady Feyre?» Urlò Cassian dal lato opposto dell’anello avvicinandosi con una spada nella mano destra. Si era tolto la parte superiore della divisa, rimanendo a petto nudo. Aveva le mani fasciate da nastri per non spaccarsi le nocche nel corpo a corpo. Perle di sudore splendevano sotto il sole cocente, facendogli brillare il collo, i capelli erano stati raccolti in un mezzo codino. Dovetti sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte, mi ero scordata quanto fosse bello.

«Parlavamo male di te, Generale. Domani mattina si allenerà con Lexa, spero che tu non ci rimanga troppo male quando vedrà che non sei così bravo come credi.» Sorrise, con aria di sfida.

«Come va la mano?» Non mi diede il tempo di rispondere che la prese fra le sue, sciogliendo la benda attorno alla ferita. Ormai non era nulla di più che un semplice graffio, la rifasciò.

«Ottimo.»

Non seppi se fosse colpa dell’improvvisa vicinanza tra il mio corpo e il suo o la tenerezza con la quale mi aveva preso la mano, ma ero distratta e non vidi la sua gamba intrecciarsi alla mia, facendomi cadere con le chiappe per terra. Grugnì per il male al fondo schiena.

«Concentrazione Lilith…» mi porse la mano per rialzarmi ma feci da sola. Avevo le guance rosse per l’imbarazzo e il mio osso sacro faceva un male cane. Mi avviai all’interno della casa cercando di non zoppicare troppo.

Ero stata nella vasca da bagno, piena di acqua fresca, per il resto della mattina. Avevo letto qualche pagina del mio libro e avevo lasciato l’acqua alleviare il dolore ai muscoli e alle ossa. Avevo chiesto a Nuala di prepararmi un unguento da spalmare sulle zone doloranti. Uscita dall’acqua indossai dei pantaloni neri, dal taglio maschile, e una camicia bianca che lasciava intravedere l’intimo sottostante.

Se fossi andata in giro vestita così a Prythian, sarebbe stato uno scandalo. Ma a Cretea quasi tutte le donne portavano sempre pantaloni, a volte larghi a volte più stretti. Portavamo vestiti solo per le occasioni più importanti. Legai i capelli in una treccia morbida prima di scendere per pranzare.

Non sapevo chi ci sarebbe stato al piano di sotto, Lexa mi aveva detto che loro avrebbero fatto un giro per la città nel pomeriggio, io probabilmente li avrei raggiunti.

Riuscii ad udire il chiasso e la voce di Cassian già a metà della scale.

Mi sedetti a tavola timidamente, il mio consueto posto ora era occupato da Feyre, ma non ci feci troppo caso. Ero stata via per un secolo dopotutto. E poi era diventata la mia Signora Suprema: ero rimasta sconcertata il giorno precedente quando Rhysand me l’aveva detto. Non ne avevamo mai avuta una, né nella nostra Corte né nelle altre. Evidentemente non c’era mai stata alcuna figlia di Signori Supremi forte abbastanza per concorrere al titolo. Ci avevo rimuginato su per tutto il giorno, ed ero arrivata alla conclusione che mio fratello doveva essere nettamente più forte di me se non avevo sentito nemmeno un briciolo di potere alla morte di nostro padre. Forse aveva indugiato il mio sguardo un po’ troppo su mia cognata, perché avevano tutti smesso di parlare.

«Quello… quello era il posto di Lilith…» mormorò Morrigan con voce sommessa, indicando la sedia su cui era seduta Feyre.

«Non importa, davvero. Sto bene qua, anzi meglio.» Dissi facendo segno a Mor di stare zitta, Feyre mi osservò ma distolse lo sguardo quando si accorse che la stavo guardando a mia volta.

Mangiammo in silenzio tombale, persino Cass e Mor avevano smesso di discutere sul vino.

Nesta doveva essere tornata nelle sue stanze, perché non l’avevo più vista da quella mattina.

«Speravo di rimandare il più possibile questo momento… Ma dobbiamo fare la nostra consueta gita da Keir.» Sospirò Rhys giocherellando con il cibo che aveva nel piatto. Morrigan sbuffò, trangugiando un bicchiere intero di vino tutto d’un fiato.

«Prima di andare all’incontro con le altri corti, dobbiamo sapere se avremmo o meno l’appoggio della Corte degli Incubi.»

«Sei il loro Signore Supremo. Non puoi ordinarglielo?» Chiese Feyre, evidentemente poco incline a tornare lì sotto.

«Non può.» Esordii io pulendomi le labbra con il tovagliolo. «C’è un accordo, Keir è libero di entrare o meno in guerra affianco a voi. È una sua libera scelta.» Continuai, prestando particolare attenzione al pronome che avevo usato. Sapevo di non potermi più considerare parte di quella Corte. Avevo passato cento anni a Cretea e per come mi avevano trattata, potevo dire che consideravo quell’isola casa e i loro abitanti la mia famiglia.

Rhys aveva alzato lo sguardo dal suo piatto ai miei occhi, mi guardò ammonendomi.

_Tu sarai sempre parte della famiglia, sei la mia sorellina Lilith…_ Usò le mie stesse ombre per comunicare, non potei fare a meno che sorridere.

«Devo cercare di convincere Keir a combattere.»

«Dovrai contrattare con lui Rhys, sai che non si farà convincere facilmente.» Feci cenno a Mor, concordando pienamente con ciò che aveva detto. Sarebbe stata dura.


	11. - 11 -

Morrigan aveva accettato molto volentieri di venire con me in città. Lei era sempre disponibile per andare per negozi. Mi aveva prestato uno dei vestiti più sobri che aveva: un semplice abito color crema in lino che ricadeva morbido sui fianco, diceva fosse il suo abito da malattia. Ma qualsiasi altro vestito adatto all’estate aveva spacchi vertiginose o scollature profonde.

Lei si fece portare nella piazza principale da Cassian, io avevo usato le scale, come al solito. Ormai mi stavo abituando a fare tutti quei gradini, anche se cercavo di uscire il meno possibile. Quando arrivai ai piedi della montagna mi smaterializzai dove Mor mi aspettava. Anche Cassian doveva acquistare delle cose, conoscendolo doveva far sistemare qualche spada o comprarsi delle camicie nuove. Io e mia cugina andammo a sinistra e lui a destra.

«Quando avete finite fate un fischio… Lil sai che Az è sempre disponibile se dovessi stufarti di fare tutte quelle scale!» Potevo ancora percepire la freddezza nel tono che Cass usava con Morrigan.

«Ciao Cassian!» Lo salutai nuovamente, incentivandolo a proseguire per la sua strada. Ci incamminammo per le vie di Velaris, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse piacermi. Entrammo in un primo negozio, dalla vetrina sembrava avere una vasta scelta.

«Questo è perfetto per andare alla Corte degli Incubi.» Urlò Morrigan dal capo opposto del negozio, sventolando un vestito viola tendente al blu notte.

«Non credo di essere invitata…» sospira continuando a cercare qualcosa che potesse fare al caso mio, avevo già adocchiato diversi abiti e qualche completo.

«Certo che lo sei. Prima o poi dovrai farti vedere o no?»

«Suppongo di sì.»

«Provalo almeno, fallo per me… Per favore…» accettai solo per farla smettere di urlare. Venni lanciata dentro un camerino, forse troppo piccoli per provare certi tipi di vestiti. I completi erano perfetti, composti da pantaloni larghi e top corti. I vestiti che avevo scelto non erano nulla di speciale ma potevano andare bene. Il vestito che aveva scelto Mor invece…

«Tutto bene lì dentro?» Chiese, spostai la tenda facendole vedere l’abito. Aveva un sorriso a trentadue denti e annuiva convinta.

Pagammo e inviammo le buste direttamente a casa.

Fare shopping con Mor era quasi più faticoso di una sessione di allenamento di Julian. Il sole aveva già iniziato a calare quando mi lasciò tornare dai miei amici.

«Roan e Ty si sono stufati e sono tornati alla Casa del Vento, noi pensavamo di prendere qualcosa da mangiare per cena, puoi unirti se ti va.»

«Certo, c’è un posto in cui mi piacerebbe portarvi.» Risposi a Clythia facendo strada fra le viette strette e piene di vita della Città delle Stelle.

Fortunatamente Sevenda aveva sempre un tavolo libero per gli amici di Rhys. Ci accomodammo all’esterno: il tavolino era illuminato da alcune candele, accanto a noi scorreva la Sidra. Sarebbe stato un posto perfetto per un primo appuntamento. Per la Madre… era passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che avevo avuto una relazione, l’ultimo era stato Tamlin. Forse se non fossimo stati in guerra, avrei volentieri accettato di vedere qualcuno. Chiesi alle ragazze come si stavano trovando: nessuna delle tre sopportava Cassian, non c’era da meravigliarsene, sapeva essere un vero idiota quando si parlava di donne, per il resto, la città era bellissima e alla Casa del Vento si trovavano fin troppo bene.

Parlammo del più e del meno per tutta la sera, gustandoci la deliziosa cena. Era ormai mezzanotte passata quando tornammo a casa, facendo nuovamente le scale. Arrivai in cima che avevo il fiatone, appesantita dalla cena e dal buon vino.

Az ci stava aspettando all’ingresso: «Dovresti riprovarci… prima o poi dovrai farlo.»

«A quale pro? Non ho paura… semplicemente non voglio riprovare quella sensazione, ho impiegato anni a superare la perdita delle ali.»

«Torna a Velaris allora, per i tuoi amici troveremo una sistemazione. Qua sopra non sei nemmeno libera di uscire quando ti pare.» Senza accorgermene ci eravamo diretti su un terrazzo adiacente che dava sulla città. Osservai le luci e il fiume, non prestando realmente attenzione a quello che stava dicendo Az.

«Stai bene? Dopo l’allenamento di oggi, come va la mano?»

«Un po’ dolorante ma bene, la mano è praticamente guarita.» Gliela mostrai, ormai avevo tolto anche la fasciatura, era rimasta una leggera striscia bianca dove la mia pelle aveva toccato la lama. «Qualche livido qua e la…» proseguii.

«Sei stata brava, Roan è molto più grosso di te.»

«Non si diventa Generali per niente, a volte la forza non basta per vincere, e tu lo sai bene Cantaombre.» Sorrisi stringendomi tra le braccia, per ripararmi dall’aria fresca della notte.

«Hai freddo?» Notai con piacere che non aveva più il tono piatto e asciutto di una volta, mi era sembrato seriamente preoccupato.

«Sto bene, mi era mancato tutto questo…» sospirai inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria della mia città. Az aveva sussurrato qualcosa ma non ero riuscita a coglierne il significato.

_Il Cantaombre dice che gli sei mancata_. Sorrisi.

_Mi sei mancato anche tu Az…_ Si voltò verso di me di scatto, osservò per qualche secondo il mio viso e poi se ne andò sparendo fra le ombre. Tipico di Azriel, quando c’erano in ballo i sentimenti, lui spariva. Come biasimarlo, aveva passato undici anni della sua vita rinchiuso in una cella buia senza conoscere l’amore o l’amicizia.

Rimasi un altro po’ a guardare la città sotto di me: alcune zone erano ancora da ricostruire dopo che Hybern aveva mandato i suoi soldati, ma le persone sembravano così grate e felici per ciò che avevano, non le ricordavo così. Rhysand era diventato migliore di mio padre.

«Az mi ha detto che eri qua…»

«Ciao Rhys.» Salutai, ricambiando il suo abbraccio, si sistemò accanto a me facendo comparire due bicchiere di un liquore scuro.

«Non abbiamo più avuto modo di parlare… non ti ho vista tutto il giorno.»

«Ieri sono andata a parlare con Cass e Az… perché?» Chiesi semplicemente, sapeva benissimo a cosa mi stavo riferendo.

«Non volevo che venissero a cercarti…»

«Bastava dirli di non farlo, non sono dei bambini Rhysand! _Per la Madre_ , li hai fatto credere che fossi morta, per un secolo intero! Pensavi che non sarei mai tornata? Pensavi che non avrei più voluto vedervi?» Urlai, restituendogli il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno.

«Sì, ho pensato non saresti più tornata dopo quello che hai fatto alla mamma.» Sbarrai gli occhi a quello che mi aveva detto, dovevo immaginarmi non sarebbe stato tutto rosa e fiori. Digrignai i denti, mostrando i canini appuntiti.

«É il mio peso da portare, fa abbastanza male conviverci Rhysand! Speravo che non lo rinfacciassi alla sorella che non vedi da un secolo. Forse non sei tanto diverso da papà, dopotutto.» Percepì il dolore nei suoi occhi, sapevo di averlo ferito paragonando a nostro padre. Non mi importava.

«Hai ragione… io…non so cosa mi sia preso.» Sussurrò svuotando il bicchiere.

«Non ti è preso proprio niente, l’hai sempre pensato… e hai ragione, non posso darti torto. Non sai quanto sia difficile stare qua, nella casa dei nostri genitori, parlare con te, Cassian e Azriel e pensare a quello che vi ho portato via. Per Tamlin… io lo amavo davvero Rhys. Non so cosa gli sia preso quel giorno, non era lui. Io sono sicura che non fosse in lui.»

«Lo difendi ancora? Dopo quello che ti ha fatto?» Mi chiese scioccato, con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca semiaperta, in preda alla rabbia.

«Rhys se avesse voluto farmi del male lo avrebbe fatto in altre occasioni, sapeva quali erano i miei punti deboli. Ti giuro sul Calderone che non era Tamlin. Se mi avesse voluta morta davvero perché mai mi avrebbe lasciato in quella caverna con una sacca e del cibo?»

«Lui cosa? Ne sei sicura?» Annuii, avevo saputo dal primo istante che era stato lui. Sapevo che non mi avrebbe mai voluta morta.

«Non lo sto difendo, lo odio e mi odio per quello che è successo, ma Rhysand ci amavamo davvero. Volevamo davvero sposarci, non è mai stato un gioco. Ma il passato è passato. Non posso comunque riportare indietro la mamma.»

«No, nessuno può. Non ho detto nulla a nessuno perché eravamo arrabbiati Lilith. Avevo paura che Cass e Az incolpassero te per la mamma. È stato stupido, me ne rendo conto. All’inizio ho pensato fosse stata la scelta migliore, tu non tornavi, non mi avevi più scritto. Credevo avessi deciso di andartene per sempre. Poi… Amarantha. Sotto quella fottuta montagna ho desiderato ogni giorno aver detto ai miei fratelli che eri viva, che c’era speranza, che avevano ancora qualcosa per cui combattere. Ero contento che non fossi qui quando lei è arrivata, ti avrebbe uccisa, sapeva di te, ti avrebbe cercata per il mondo intero solo per farmi soffrire. Mi avrebbe costretto a torturarti…»

«Io ho desiderato per cinquant’anni essere qua Rhys, sarei morta pur di non farti andare là sotto con lei. Mi sarei fatta esplodere se ti avesse salvato. Quando ho saputo che ti avevano portato via… Drakon ha dovuto farmi sorvegliare giorno e notte per paura che andassi a riprenderti.» Mi tirò a sé e mi strinse in un abbraccio. Non era come quello del giorno precedente: sentivo le sue lacrime bagnarmi la manica del vestito e i singhiozzi scuotergli il petto, lo strinsi più forte che potevo, lasciando che piangesse tra le mie braccia.

«Mi sei mancata così tanto… voglio che tu sappia… che non ti ho mai incolpato per la morte di nostra madre, neanche quando ho saputo che lei era lì perché volevi che Tamlin le chiedesse la tua mano, nemmeno per un istante. Voglio che tu sappia che ti ho sempre amata più di qualsiasi altra cosa.» Disse tra i singhiozzi, non riuscii a trattenere a mia volta le lacrime.

«Non sei obbligata a venire alla Corte degli Incubi, fa solo quello che ti senti di fare…»

«Verrò, non posso rimandarlo per sempre, prima o poi Keir mi vedrà, in un modo o nell’altro.» Lo sentii annuire mentre mi stringeva ancora tra le sue braccia forti.

«Az mi ha detto che non vuoi volare… puoi spostarti a Velaris se preferisci, oppure posso fare in modo che tu possa smaterializzarti.»

«Non importa Rhys, davvero. Posso fare le scale, questo corpo magnifico va tenuto in forma.» Rise, il suo petto vibrò contro il mio. Si allontanò asciugandomi le lacrime.

«Se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, la mia mente è sempre aperta per te.» Annuii augurandogli la buonanotte mentre tornava in casa. Io rimasi un altro po’ a godermi il panorama e godermi l’aria fresca della notte che mi colpiva il viso e le braccia scoperte.


	12. - 12 -

Non riuscivo a decidermi di rientrare in casa, era così bello guardare la città e le stelle. Ero riuscita ad individuare qualche costellazione che mio padre mi aveva insegnato quando ero più piccola, portavano quasi tutte il nome dei Vecchi Dei. Avevo mandato le mie ombre a cercare Azriel diversi minuti prima, ma sapevo benissimo che se non voleva farsi trovare, non avrebbe permesso alle mie ombre di avvicinarsi.

Ma anche senza di loro sapevo benissimo dove si trovava.

Mi ci volle un po’ per raggiungere quel punto del tetto senza le ali, e soprattutto senza rischiare di morire spiaccicata nel giardino. Come previsto - grazie al Calderone, o tutti quegli sforzi sarebbero stati invano - il Cantaombre mi dava le spalle e osservava il cielo, diversamente dal solito, nessun rivolo di ombre scure gli scorrazzava intorno alle spalle. Mi sedetti affianco a lui senza dire una parola. Quando eravamo giovani, io ero appena una ragazzina e lui solo un ragazzo, ci piaceva stare seduti così, in silenzio.

«Porti ancora la daga.» Disse rompendo il silenzio della notte, non si girò a guardarmi.

«Non l’ho mai lasciata, l’avevo addosso quel giorno e da quel momento non l’ho mai tolta.» Risposi, avrei voluto prendergli la mano e fargli sentire la daga assicurata alla mia coscia, ma sapevo di non dovergli toccare le mani sfregiate senza avvisarlo. Per anni avevo faticato a capirne il motivo, ma da quando due enormi cicatrici mi adornavano la schiena, per così dire, avevo iniziato a capire. Odiavo quando qualcuno mi appoggiava la mano sulla schiena, ovviamente non potevano immaginare cosa fosse nascosto sotto gli abiti, odiavo anche il modo in cui le persone le fissavano ogni volta che i miei vestiti o le canotte che usavo per allenarmi, non le coprivano del tutto.

«Anche se te l’ho regalata quando mi hai detto che tu e Tamlin vi sareste sposati?»

«Soprattutto quando penso al perché tu me l’abbia regalata.» Non rispose e rimanemmo in silenzio un altro po’: gli unici rumori erano il vento che fischiava tra le montagne e i nostri respiri.

Mi porse la sua giacca quando notò i brividi sulle mie braccia.

«Torna dentro, stai gelando qua.» Sussurrò, assicurando meglio la giacca sulle mie spalle.

«Voglio stare qua con te.» Mi fermai, incerta su cosa dire dopo. «Credevo davvero ciò che ho detto prima, che mi sei mancato…»

«Anche io lo pensavo davvero.» La sua voce era appena udibile con tutto il vento che si era alzato.

«Az…»

«Perché non mi hai scritto, non mi hai mandato nemmeno un’ombra…»

«Credevo che Rhys ve lo avesse detto…»

«Ma non ti sei mai presa la briga di dirmelo personalmente.» Non riuscì a dirgli che avevo provato a scrivergli più volte nel corso degli anni, ma semplicemente non sapevo cosa dirgli. Avevo scritto decine e decine di lettere che non avevo mai inviato. Mi alzai, cercando di non mostrare la difficoltà che stavo avevo a dirigermi verso la grondai dalla quale ero salita, ma il vento non stava aiutando la mia impresa.

«Hai più istinti suicidi di quanto pensassi…»

«Non vedo altro modo di scendere semplicemente.»

«Permettimi di portarti giù, Rhys non mi perdonerebbe mai di averti fatto cadere da un tetto per la tua testardaggine.» Alla fine accettai, più per salvaguardare la mia vita che per altro: il buio e il vento non erano buoni alleati.

Appoggiò una mano aperta sulla mia schiena, esattamente tra le cicatrici e fece scorrere l’altro braccio sotto le mie ginocchia, stando attento a non spostare il vestito. Misi le braccia attorno al suo collo, lo lasciai sbattere le ali un paio di volte, prima di stringermi di più a lui. Percepii un sussulto, ma non mi lasciò andare.

«Va tutto bene. Chiudi gli occhi.» Lo feci e sentii il tipico tuffo allo stomaco di quando ci si butta nel vuoto, ma la sensazione passò subito quando le ali di Azriel iniziarono a battere, mantenendoci alti nel cielo scuro. Aprii lentamente le palpebre, il Cantaombre mi stava osservando, non prestando realmente attenzione a dove stesse volando. Azzardai un’occhiata oltre il suo corpo e mi persi nell’immensità e nella bellezza della Corte della Notte.

Quando Az mi appoggiò delicatamente sul mio balcone avevo le mani sudate nonostante l’aria fredda, i capelli scompigliati e il vestito un po’ stropicciato. Ero stupita dal fatto che non se ne fosse ancora andato.

«Grazie…» mi alzai sulla punta dei piedi per baciarli una guancia, ruvida dalla barba che stava iniziando a ricrescere. Sembrò rimanere sconcertato da quel contatto, quasi si ritrasse quando le mie labbra lo toccarono, come se scottassero.

«Io… mi dispiace, era solo un modo per ringraziarti…» mi strinse tra le sue braccia in meno di un secondo, schiacciando il mio viso contro il suo petto ma prima che potessi realizzare cosa stava accadendo, era già sparito tra le ombre. Le mie braccia erano rimaste a mezz’aria e il suo profumo era impregnato sul vestito e nei miei capelli.

Non riuscì a dormire bene quella notte.

La routine era la stessa da ormai una settimana: sveglia all’alba, allenamento, pranzo, pomeriggio libero quando non dovevamo organizzare una guerra.

Az mi aveva palesemente evitato da quella notte sul tetto, io invece non ero più uscita di casa. Incolpavo il troppo caldo che mi impediva di scendere e salire tutte le scale, ma la realtà era che non volevo chiedere a nessuno di portarmi giù volando: né a Cass, né a mio fratello né, tantomeno, ad Azriel. Sapevo benissimo che se gli avessi chiesto di farmi quel piacere si sarebbe palesato in men che non si dica alla porta di camera mia.

A pranzo non c’era quasi mai, Rhys diceva fosse impegnato a cercare di far recapitare qualche messaggio in più nelle altre corti. Lavorare era sempre stato il suo modo per scappare da quello che stava accadendo alla sua famiglia. Potevo capire la sua avversione ad elaborare i sentimenti: aveva passato talmente tanto tempo da solo, che dubitavo ne fosse realmente capace. Non sapeva quale potesse essere l’amore di una madre o di un padre. Era stato innamorato di Mor per così tanto tempo che dubitavo sapesse cosa fosse il vero amore. Non riuscivo a capire se provasse ancora qualcosa per lei, ma dubitavo lei gli avesse confessato le sue reali preferenze. Immaginavo che l’unico a non saperlo fosse Azriel stesso, a volte sembrava così perspicace, ma quando si trattava di lei si poteva dire avesse due fette di prosciutto sugli occhi.

Ero sdraiata sull’enorme letto a baldacchino di camera mia e giovano a lanciare e riafferrare un coltello quando udii Nesta ringhiare e urlare a squarciagola dalla sala sotto la mia stanza. Mi chiesi cosa avesse tanto da lamentarsi, non la sopportavo per la maggior parte del tempo, capivo avesse subito un trauma ma non comprendevo il suo comportamento verso chi l’aveva salvata e l’aveva protetta. Ripresi l’ultimo coltello che avevo lanciato per poi dirigermi al piano inferiore. Soffocai con la mia stessa saliva quando spalancai la porta: l’altra sorella Archeron aveva gli occhi sbarrati e si era alzata in piedi, le sue guance erano rosse e le sue mani tremavano. Feyre stava tenendo Nesta per le braccia, la quale stava cercando di arrivare all’uomo seduto davanti ad Elain. Capelli lunghi e rossi spuntavano dallo schienale della sedia: Lucien Vanserra. _Cazzo_. Sospirai cercando di indietreggiare senza farmi vedere.

«Scusami se ti abbiamo disturbata. Volevamo solo prendere un tè in pace.» Esclamò Feyre prima che potessi dileguarmi. Rhys si era scordato di dirmi che il migliore amico di Tamlin era alla Corte della Notte. Lucien si voltò di scatto e sembrò sul punto di cadere dalla sedia quando mi vide.

« _Per la Madre_ …» imprecò Feyre, rendendosi conto della situazione.

«Oddio… io posso spiegare.» Sospirò prendendo Vanserra per le braccia e allontanandolo dal salottino, portandolo in un’altra stanza attraverso una porta secondaria. Mi appoggiai alla parete stropicciandomi gli occhi con entrambe le mani. Come poteva essersi dimenticato?

Nesta mi guardava con aria interrogati, non capendo esattamente cosa fosse successo.

«Sono… sono scesa perché ti ho sentita urlare.» Le dissi, incespicando nelle mie stesse parole. Quella donna mi metteva ansia. Lei fece cadere lo sguardo sul coltello che avevo in mano, lo stesso con cui stavo giocando qualche minuto prima.

«Grazie per l’interessamento ma stiamo bene.» Annuii.

«Posso sapere cosa è successo?» Chiesi volgendo poi lo sguardo su Elain che non aveva smesso di tremare neanche un istante. Mi avvicinai a loro, versai un altro po’ di tè nella sua tazza e gliela porsi delicatamente. Nesta mi osservava a canini scoperti. Mi sentivo come se fossi entrata nella tana di un animale selvatico e stessi dando da mangiare ai suoi cuccioli.

Anche Cassian, nel frattempo, era accorso: aveva spalancato le porte della sala facendole sbattere sul muro e ansimava come se avesse corso chilometri. Sbarrò gli occhi quando mi vide così vicino ad Elain e faceva balenare lo sguardo tra le due sorelle e me, cercando di anticipare una qualsiasi mossa di Nesta.

«Bevi questo, vuoi un biscotto? Feyre ha scelto proprio i migliori che potesse trovare nelle cucine. Sono deliziosi.» Le dissi afferrando un biscotto, glielo porsi ma lo rifiutò con un gesto della mano.

«Bevi un po’ di tè almeno, ti farà stare meglio…» le sussurrai, prese la tazza con mani delicate e tremanti. La feci sedere, avvicinandole la sedia che aveva spinto via alle gambe. Le accarezzai i capelli, esattamente come aveva fatto Kendra con me quando mi aveva trovato mezza morta in quella radura. Lo sguardo della sorella maggiore si addolcì appena, ma non allontanava mai gli occhi da ogni mio gesto, la sentivo quasi contare i miei respiri.

Quando fui sicura che Elain non sarebbe svenuta me ne andai.

Non sapevo dove andare per evitare Lucien. Non sapevo nemmeno se sapesse che Tamlin aveva lasciato del cibo nella grotta.

Trascinai Cassian fuori dalla porta con me: l’unico modo per andare via da quella casa era volare dato che non avevo intenzione di scendere le scale di corsa.

Percepii Cass farfugliare qualcosa mentre lo tiravo per un braccio, incrociammo anche Az che distolse immediatamente lo sguardo cambiando strada.

Quando fummo abbastanza lontani perché Feyre o Nesta o Lucien potessero sentirci, dissi a Cassian «Possibile che vi siate tutti dimenticati di dirmi che Lucien era qui!»

«Perché non era qui, deve essere tornato oggi. L’avevamo mandato a cercare notizie sulle Regine Mortali.»

«Perché è qua? Non dovrebbe essere a leccare il culo a Tamlin?» Sbuffai continuando a fare su e giù per il corridoio.

«Era con Feyre quando l’abbiamo salvata dagli altri fratelli Vanserra. L’ha voluto portare con se…»

«Un cagnolino come al solito…»

«Ed è il compagno di Elain, quindi…» sbarrai gli occhi. Non c’era da stupirsi che fosse così confusa: era diventata immortale e aveva trovato il suo compagno nel giro di dieci minuti.

«Portami via, non voglio vederlo.» Provò a dirmi qualcosa ma tagliai corto con un segno della mano. Mi prese in braccio come aveva fatto Az la sera precedente. Il suo odore mi invase i polmoni nel secondo in cui appoggiai la testa al suo petto per stare più comoda. Per un Illyrian farsi portare in volo da qualcuno era considerato un’umiliazione, ma le mie alternative erano poche.

Passai i primi minuti di volo con gli occhi chiusi, beandomi semplicemente del vento fresco che soffiava intorno a noi.

«Dove posso portarti?» Non lo sapevo, non ne avevo la minima idea. Cassian abbassò lo sguardo su di me, guardandomi dritto negli occhi: sembrava quasi fosse in grado di leggermi anche l’anima con quello sguardo pungente. Lesse la confusione sul mio viso e deviò bruscamente a sinistra, dirigendosi verso il mare. Ora il vento sapeva di sale e l’aria si era fatta più forte, non ero vestita in modo adeguato: portavo uno dei vestiti che avevo acquistato il giorno precedente. Cass doveva aver percepito i miei brividi e mi strinse più forte al suo petto. Mi beai per un istante del suo profumo e del contatto della sua pelle contro la mia.

Non potevo negare che mi era piaciuto, quando eravamo più giovani. Ma dopo quello che era successo con Mor, si era sempre tirato indietro, qualsiasi cosa facessi. Una volta l’avevo baciato: eravamo in cima ad una montagna lontano da tutti, mi stavo esercitando con il Sifone nuovo e non volevo correre il rischio di uccidere qualcuno. Era quasi stato romantico, prima che si tirasse indietro e mi lasciasse da sola per un’ora buona. Da quel momento avevo provato a farlo cedere indossando vestiti provocanti, trascinandolo sulla pista da ballo da Rita, ma nulla aveva funzionato.

Mi aveva portato vicino al porto, dove ero arrivata il primo giorno con Drakon. Mi appoggiò per terra delicatamente.

«Pensavo potesse farti piacere fare una passeggiata… un allenamento sarebbe stato meglio, ma fa troppo caldo oggi.» Concordai con lui, mi porse il braccio destro, lo afferrai saldamente e insieme ci dirigemmo verso il porto. Mi aveva sempre rilassato guardare il mare.

Non feci molto caso al fatto che gli stavo accarezzando il bicipite coperto dalla stoffa leggera della camicia, era stato un gesto così spontaneo ma smisi quando si schiarì la voce. Ci fermammo in fondo al molo, a quell’altezza non c’era più nessuno. Mi appoggiai alla ringhiera reggendomi sugli avambracci e osservai il panorama.

Cassian era appena affianco a me, qualche passo più indietro.

«Sai… dopo essermi rimessa dalle ferita, grazie a Kendra, sono tornata dentro quella caverna. Era così buia, non so come sono riuscita a stare lì dentro per tre giorni senza un minimo di luce. Ci ho messo dentro il corpo di una ragazza, era morta da poco ma era già abbastanza irriconoscibile, così ho pensato potesse passare facilmente per me, ho riempito la sacca con lo stesso cibo che ci aveva messo dentro Tamlin e ho sigillato l’ingresso, esattamente come aveva fatto lui con me. Non so se sia mai tornato a ricontrollare. Non se Lucien sapesse come erano andate esattamente le cose, se il suo migliore amico gli avesse mai raccontato come avessero portato la sua famiglia da noi, come mi avessero avvelenata per impedirmi di usare i miei poteri, perché sapeva benissimo che ero troppo forte per loro, come i suoi due fratelli maggiori mi avessero legata ad un albero mentre suo padre mi strappava con la forza le ali e come mi avessero fatto guardare mentre stupravano e uccidevano mia madre.» Sputai con tutta la rabbia che avevo in corpo, stavo stringendo talmente tanto la ringhiera che avevo le nocche bianche per lo sforzo, il ferro battuto si era leggermente incrinato, lasciando le impronte delle mie dita. Mi voltai a guardare l’uomo dietro di me: avevo il viso pallido e teneva le mani stretti in due pugni, la mascella era tesa e lo sguardo fisso sull’orizzonte. Mi girai del tutto: il suo corpo era a pochi centimetri dal mio, la gonna del mio vestito, gonfia per il vento, gli toccava le caviglie. Alzai la testa, dovendo piegare quasi del tutto il collo per guardarlo in faccia. Feci scorrere una mano sulla guance, solo a quel punto sembrò svegliarsi da quello stato di trance e rendersi conto di quanto fossimo vicini. Mi ero alzata in punta di piedi, appoggiando un braccio sul suo per mantenere l’equilibrio. Ero presa da un desiderio che non sapevo di provare, più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa.

«Lilith…» aveva chiuso gli occhi, il suo respiro mi sfiorò le labbra appena schiuse.

«Non sono più una bambina Cassian.» Nell’istante in cui terminai di parlare le sue labbra furono sulle mie.

Il bacio non fu né dolce né delicato. Era quasi doloroso e pieno di rabbia. Nel momento in cui le labbra socchiuse di Cassian catturarono le mie, tutto sparì, ingoiato da una bolla di ombre scure, che non ero stata in grado di trattenere. Le uniche cose che riuscivo a sentire erano il calore che si stava irradiando nel mio addome e le sue mani ovunque sul mio corpo: sulla vita, sui fianchi, sulla schiena…. Aprii di più la bocca facendo incontrare le nostre lingue. Cass mi strinse di più a lui gemendo sommessamente tra le mie labbra, il suono che riverberava dentro di me mentre gli tiravo i capelli lunghi tra le dita.

Poi, si allontanò da me, di qualche passo. Rabbrividii per la sua improvvisa lontananza, avrei potuto baciarlo per ore ed ore e non mi sarei mai stufata: aveva ancora la bocca schiusa per riprendere fiato, i capelli scompigliati dalle mie mani, le labbra gonfie e rosse e le ali aperte dietro la sua ampia schiena. Non dissi una parola, credevo non fosse necessario, quando mi voltai di nuovo verso il mare, facendo finta di niente. Tra me e me sorridevo: era la prima volta dopo Tamlin che provavo qualcosa di diverso dalla solita rabbia.


	13. - 13 -

_La neve circondava tutto, come un soffice tappeto non più bianco, ma rosso. Rosso a causa del sangue che sgorgava dalle sue ferite, da quelle dei suoi compagni. Cinque guaritori era accorsi verso il campo in cui si stavano allenando: quattro per gli amici sdraiati a terra e uno per lei. Nonostante il freddo pungente indossava una canotta, le braccia scoperte erano ricoperte di tagli dai quali colava sangue. Non voleva che la curassero, voleva provare qualcosa. Mandò via il ragazzo che era venuto verso di lei. La spada che reggeva nella mano destra strisciava sulla neve, lasciando una scia rossa. Aveva il fiato corto per l’allenamento, per il freddo e per i colpi alle costole. Lasciò cadere la spada a terra e si diresse verso il suo piccolo appartamento, il calore del camino la distolse dai suoi pensieri._

_«Lilith… di nuovo?» Le chiese la sua amica Kendra nell’istante in cui la vide sporca e ferita. Non la guardò nemmeno mentre andava in camera sua. Si svestì osservando il suo corpo martoriato: era dimagrita, gli altri pensavano fosse troppo magra ma lei stava bene, non aveva quasi mai fame, ma continuava ad avere le energie per combattere. Le costole e la pancia erano pieni di lividi, alcuni più violacei e altri già gialli, segno che erano lì da un po’. Vicino al fianco destro c’era una cicatrice bianca, l’avevano pugnalata durante l’addestramento. Anche sulla coscia destra c’era un lungo segno ancora rossastro. Le braccia erano coperte da tagli ormai rimarginati che sarebbero scomparsi con il tempo, alcuni erano ancora in rilievo sotto i tatuaggi neri. Ormai le ricoprivano interamente entrambe le braccia e le spalle. Anche sulla schiena, all’altezza dei reni c’erano lividi, distolse lo sguardo quando arrivò all’altezza delle cicatrici delle sue ali. Ombre scure uscirono da lei, oscurando completamente la stanza e creando una bolla intorno a Lilith, lì dentro nessuno avrebbe potuto sentirla. Urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni, si graffiò la schiena con le unghie lunghe, lasciando altrettanti graffi sopra la pelle ruvida, lì dove una volta c’erano state le sue bellissime ali. Urlò il nome di Tamlin, come se potesse tornare da lei e dirle che era stato solo un incubo, che si sarebbero ancora sposati, che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male._

Mi svegliai di soprassalto, cercando di mettere a fuoco quello che mi circondava: mi trovavo ancora immersa nella vasca, l’acqua del bagno ormai fredda, che però non mi aveva impedito di sudare freddo. Non era un semplice sogno, erano ricordi di quando avevo toccato il fondo, passai le mani sulle braccia, non più scheletriche, in certi punti potevo ancora sentire la pelle ruvida e in rilievo, per i tagli che non mi ero fatta curare. Alcune delle linee dei tatuaggi erano storte e scolorite. Mi tirai dell’acqua fredda in faccia, cercando di riprendermi. Potevo sentire gli occhi gonfi e rossi: avevo dormito poco e niente negli ultimi giorni. Uscii dalla vasca avvolgendo il mio corpo in un asciugamano. Avevo dormito talmente tanto che ormai era quasi ora di cena, non sapevo se volessi scendere e rischiare di incontrare Lucien, oppure cenare in camera mia. Un bussare insistente mi fece sbuffare, mi diressi verso la porta che aprì solo di pochi centimetri, quel che bastava a far uscire la mia faccia. Era Cassian. Alzai gli occhi al cielo, non volevo parlare di quello che era successo.

«Sono venuto a controllare, non sei più uscita da qua da quando ti ho riportata a casa…»

«Sto bene, mi sono addormentata. Ora mi vesto e scendo.» Annuì e spinse di più la porta per entrare, ma la bloccai con il piede.

«Cass… sono nuda. Ci vediamo di sotto.» Tagliai corto, soffocò un paio di scuse e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Mi cambiai velocemente in un paio di pantaloni e una camicia nera larga, legai i capelli ancora bagnati in una treccia e mi diedi una sistemata con la magia, cercando di coprire le occhiaie violacee che mi contornavano gli occhi. Sistemai dentro l’elastico dei pantaloni un coltello e scesi al piano inferiore.

Avrei tanto voluto che non si voltassero tutti quando arrivai nella sala da pranzo: l’occhio metallico di Lucien mi osservava, probabilmente per constatare che fossi davvero io, che non ci fosse un qualche tipo di incantesimo. Persino Az ci aveva degnati della sua presenza, mi aveva appena rivolto un’occhiata fugace, spostando poi lo sguardo su Cassian che era seduto a capotavola. Le sorelle Archeron non c’erano, probabilmente per l’inconveniente di quella mattina.

Presi posto accanto ad Amren, in pratica era sempre l’ultimo posto a rimanere libero, di fronte a me era seduto mio fratello.

_Non ti è proprio passato per la testa di dirmelo, vero?_ Gli chiesi entrando nella sua mente, essendo fratelli spesso le sue protezioni mi scambiavano per lui e viceversa, quando eravamo più giovani parlavamo male di mamma e papà usando il nostro dono, oppure lo usavamo in combattimento.

_Con i preparativi per la Corte degli Incubi e per il meeting con gli altri Signori Supremi, onestamente mi era passato di mente. Non sarebbe dovuto tornare ancora per diverse settimane, ma ovviamente ci ha messo meno del previsto. Feyre gli ha spiegato tutto, ti puoi fidare di lui…_

Scossi appena la testa lanciandogli un’occhiataccia, discorso chiuso. Quella sera le ombre di Azriel erano più presenti, non riuscivo quasi a vedere i bordi della sedia su cui era seduto, o le sue ali. Mi azzardai più volte a guardarlo, ma non lasciava trapelare alcun tipo di emozione. Invece Cassian era molto incline a fare battute.

«Dove sono i tuoi amici Lil?»

«Hanno deciso di mangiare giù in città questa sera, si sono innamorati della cucina di Sevenda. Se vi fa piacere chiederò loro di fermarsi a cena con noi più spesso.»

«Ci farebbe molto piacere, sono stata da Lexa come mi avevi suggerito…» mi confidò Feyre a voce più bassa del solito, come se non volesse farsi sentire da Cass.

«E?» Chiesi invitandola a proseguire, volevo sapere cosa ne pensava.

«È molto brava, mi ha insegnato un paio di trucchi da usare insieme alla magia. Credo che potrebbero tornarmi utili.»

«Certamente, Rhys mi ha detto, qualche giorno fa, che hai ereditato tutti i poteri dei Signori Supremi, è stupendo… Estremamente utile.»

«Sì, alcuni riesco a padroneggiarli meglio di altri.»

«Giustamente… posso chiederti una cosa?»

«Certo, dimmi pure.»

«Quando siete stati ad Hybern, oppure alla Corte di Primavera, hai visto se i suoi soldati o lui stesso avessero sei simboli tatuati o disegnati addosso?» Cercai di mantenere il tono di voce più basso possibile, non volevo insospettire nessuno con le mie supposizioni.

«Forse qualcuno, i gemelli avevano dei segni tatuati sulle braccia, ma ho pensato fossero semplici tatuaggi. Alcuni soldati avevano dei disegni in faccia, ma non saprei dirti con certezza…»

«Riesci a riprodurne qualcuno?» Annuì e le dissi, appena avrebbe avuto un attimo di tempo, di passare in camera mia. Sapevo che Amren aveva ascoltato ogni singola parola. Sapeva di cosa stavo parlando ma non ne avrebbe fatto parola fino a che non le sarebbe venuto in mano qualcosa. Sapeva anche lei che era pericoloso parlarne apertamente con gli altri. Era un tipo di magia che a Prythian era stata bandita tanto tempo prima, era considerata un abominio.

Vanserra, di tanto in tanto, alzava lo sguardo dalla sua bistecca per spostarlo su di me. Feyre mi fece un segno sotto il tavolo, come a dirmi “dopo ti spiego”.

Chiesi a Rhys per quando era programmata la visita a Keir. Mor sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, come faceva di solito quando si parlava di suo padre.

«Dopodomani, partiamo nel tardo pomeriggio, vieni anche tu allora?» Annuii.

«Ci serve qualcuno che rimanga qua a controllare Nesta ed Elain.»

«Posso farlo io.» Si offrì Vanserra, soffocai una risata con un finto colpo di tosse. Dopo quello che avevo visto quella mattina… Nesta l’avrebbe decapitato alla prima occasione.

«Posso lasciare i miei qua alla Casa del Vento.» Proposi io, Lexa era un’ottima guardia del corpo oltre che ad una guerriera eccellente.

«Perfetto allora.»

****

L’abito che avevo comprato con Mor attendeva di essere indossato. Nuala l’aveva steso sul letto mentre mi facevo il bagno, ora mi stava acconciando i capelli e Cerridwen era incaricata del trucco. I miei capelli corvini erano stati intrecciati alla base della nuca, lasciando un paio di ciocce libere ai lati del viso. Avevo finito io il trucco: avevo sbavato il nero dell’ombretto verso le tempie, com’ero solita fare a Cretea. A volte usavamo direttamente pittura nera o bianca per creare un effetto simile in guerra. Indossai l’abito: la parte superiore era formata da un corsetto con una scollatura a cuore viola con dettagli oro, le maniche erano lunghe e lasciavano intravedere i miei tatuaggi grazie alla trasparenza. La gonna si apriva ampia: la parte superiore era coperta di ricami rendendola coprente per poi sfumare e diventare dello stesso colore delle maniche verso il fondo e lo spacco sulla coscia destra lasciava intravedere la daga che avevo assicurato alla coscia. Indossai scarpe e gioielli e mi avviai verso le scale, visto che Mor stava urlando da dieci minuti buoni fuori dalla porta della mia stanza.

Rhysand avrebbe abbassato momentaneamente le protezioni attorno alla casa per permetterci di smaterializzarci, o con quei tacchi non sarei mai riuscita a fare tutte le scale.

Le mie scarpe facevano un rumore infernale sul pavimento di marmo, probabilmente mi avrebbero sentito fino al porto.

«Sei bellissima Lil…» ricambiai il complimento di Morrigan, anche lei lo era: aveva scelto un abito blu notte.

Ci avviammo insieme al piano inferiore, discutendo su chi avremmo smaterializzato: io mi sarei occupata di Cassian, lei di Azriel e Nesta -aveva deciso di venire con noi quella stessa mattina, lasciando tutti a bocca aperta-.

«Vogliamo andare?» Chiesi all’Illyrian accanto a me, porgendogli il braccio sinistro. Sentii il pavimento mancarci sotto i piedi e il respiro mozzarsi per un istante quando ci smaterializzano. Ma in meno di qualche secondo avevamo di nuovo i piedi a terra nella Corte degli Incubi. Eravamo stati i primi ad arrivare.

«Pensavo venissi vestita da allenamento.»

«Non sono una guerriera oggi Cassian…»

«Stai molto bene.» Sorrisi al suo complimento camuffato. Nel frattempo anche Mor, Rhys, Amren e i rispettivi accompagnatori era arrivati.

Era tempo di entrare a Corte.


	14. - 14 -

«Fermi.» Ci girammo tutti insieme verso Azriel, ci aveva bloccato con un muro di ombre.

«Eris Vanserra è qui. Non può vederla.» Spiegò accennando un’occhiata fugace verso di me. Mor mi tirò per un braccio, tirando in un angolo buio dell’ingresso.

«Me ne occupo io.» Asserì mia cugina alzando entrambe le mani vicino al mio volto. Iniziò a muovere armonicamente le dita, solleticando la pelle sottostante. Potevo sentire il mio viso pizzicare dopo ogni suo movimento. Passò poi ai capelli, cambiandone il colore: da neri a castano chiaro, il colore dei capelli di Feyre.

Percepii gli artigli di mio fratello accarezzarmi la mente, aprii le mie porte in ferro battuto a lui. Un’immagine mi si formò davanti: non ero più io a indossare quel meraviglioso abito viola, ma Elain: i miei capelli si erano schiariti, la pelle era diventata più chiara, i miei zigomi sporgenti si erano addolciti, così come il tratto degli occhi: non era più duro e affilato. L’insieme sembrava un po’ ridicolo: quel vestito non sarebbe mai stato adatto ad una bellezza come quella di Elain.

Eravamo appena entrati sotto la maestosa montagna che ospitava la Corte degli Incubi, l’aria era pesante e già da quella distanza l’odore di alcol era palese. Rhys e Feyre furono i primi ad entrare dalle doppie porte in legno scuro. Tutti i presenti si erano voltati, anche Keir e sua moglie con la riluttanza che li si leggeva in volto. Seguirono Morrigan, Amren e Nesta, chiusi la fila con Cassian e Azriel al mio fianco. Cass aveva un ghigno dipinto sul volto, Az invece era avvolto dalle ombre. Come al solito, le mie erano nascoste ai lati della sala. Non guardai i sudditi. Mio fratello lasciò l’unico trono alla sua compagna. Per poco non vidi il padre di Mor soffocare con la sua stessa saliva. Noi invece ci disponemmo di fronte all’altare su cui era posizionato il trono. Le nostre facce totalmente inespressive, non c’era paura, o gioia o luce nei nostri occhi.

Il Cantaombre era accanto a Mor, una calma omicida addosso. Appena Feyre si sedette, la folla mormorò.

«Inginocchiatevi.» Rabbrividii al tono che aveva usato mio fratello, ci inginocchiammo tutti, anche Nesta. Grazie alle ombre potevo percepire lo sdegno delle persone alle nostre spalle, non riuscii ad evitare di lasciarmi scappare un sorriso. Lo spacco sulla gambe destra aveva lasciato scoperto il mio ginocchio che ora era appoggiato sulla pietra dura e fredda della montagna. Un rivolo di ombre scostò la stoffa dell’abito, lasciando in bella mostra la daga posizionata alla mia coscia.

«Interpreterò la mancanza di due troni come la conseguenza di una visita improvvisa.» Disse Rhysand con calma letale. «E vi lascerò uscire da qua senza staccarvi la pelle dalle ossa come regalo per la mia nuova Compagna, miei _leali_ sudditi.».

«Ovviamente, mio amore. Ma credo che ora vogliano alzarsi, non è così?» Chiese Feyre a nessuno in particolare, continuando a far vagare il suo sguardo tra la folla.

«In piedi.» Ci alzammo tutti, disponendoci ai lati della pedana, al posto che ci spettava ad Hawl City.

Amren e Nesta si avvicinarono al trono. La prima inclinò la testa in segno di rispetto verso Rhys e Feyre. «Con il tuo permesso, mio Signore.»

«Andate, godetevi la serata.» Alzò il mento, guardando la folla. «Musica e cibo. Ora.» Gli obbedirono, immediatamente.

Parte delle persone si riversarono fuori dalla sala. Le altre invece attaccarono il buffet e ripresero a ballare.

«Sala del Consiglio. Tra dieci minuti.» Intimò mio fratello a Keir. Az mi toccò il braccio, invitandolo a seguirlo lontano dal trono. I nostri passi e le nostre parole erano soffocati dalla confusione, mi accompagnò insieme all’altro guerriero ai lati della sala.

«Resta con lui.» L’ombra di Azriel mi accarezzò il collo scoperto prima di andarsene, provocandomi dei brividi lungo la schiena.

«Vuoi del vino?» Mi chiese Cass.

«È una buona idea, vieni.» Lo portai in una stanza secondaria in cui nostro padre ci faceva stare quando eravamo bambini, troppo giovani per ascoltare le sue conversazioni. Lì non c’era nessuno, come le mie ombre avevano anticipato. Era una delle prime volte che le facevo galleggiare intorno a me, esattamente come faceva Az.

«Hai imparato a governarle…»

«Sì, ho imparato molte cose nell’ultimo secolo. Sono potenti ma non tanto quanto quelle di Azriel, hanno, per così dire, un raggio di azione più limitato.»

«Quello di prima…» accennò per poi interrompersi per prendere un sorso di vino dal suo calice. «Cercava di essere un complimento.»

«Lo so, fatti dire che dovresti esercitarti di più però… era un tentativo molto povero. Mi aspettavo di più da un maschio di cinquecento anni.»

«Cosa avresti voluto che ti dicessi? Che nel momento in cui ti ho vista scendere dalle scale avrei voluto sbatterti contro il muro più vicino e baciarti?» Mi si bloccò il respiro in gola quando notai la vicinanza della sua bocca alla mia. Ricordi del giorno sul pontile si erano fatti più vividi. Questa volta però non fui io a fare il primo passo: mi spinse con il suo corpo contro il muro più vicino, la sua mano risalì lungo tutto il mio addome, passando tra i miei seni fino al collo. Mi strinse la gola con mano ferma mentre avvicinava le labbra al mio orecchio, tirò un lobo fra i denti costringendo a soffocare un mugolio. Lasciò baci umidi su tutta la mia guancia, fino a fermarsi a qualche millimetro dalle mie labbra. Emisi un gemito di frustrazione: volevo le sue labbra ovunque. Sorrise, mostrando i denti bianchi e perfetti, prima di attaccare la mia bocca già schiusa. La mano sul mio collo stringeva di più, costringendomi ad aprire di più la bocca in cerca d’aria. Portai le mie mani al suo petto, slacciando le cinghie della giacca di pelle Illyrian che portava, quando arrivai alla camicia bianca che portava la aprii facendo saltare tutti i bottoni. Finalmente riuscivo a toccare la pelle bollente e tesa del suo petto. Gemetti tra le sue labbra quando mollò la presa sul mio collo per afferrarmi le natiche e tirarmi su, facendomi agganciare le gambe dietro la sua schiena. La sua mano aveva trovato l’apertura dello spacco e le sue dita si stavano facendo strada sempre più su, mentre le mie graffiavano la schiena possente, a pochi centimetri dall’attaccatura delle ali.

_Hanno terminato l’incontro, vi stanno cercando_. Sbuffai frustrata, allontanando Cassian dal mio corpo sudato. Con la magia diedi una sistemata ad entrambi.

«Sono tornati.» Dissi semplicemente lisciando il vestito e facendo comparire un calice di vino per e Cass, come se niente fosse successo. Sentivo ancora il calore nel mio basso ventre e le sue mani sulle mie cosce, sul mio seno, sul mio collo. Raggiungemmo gli altri: avevano tutti una faccia da funerale, nemmeno Azriel si salvava. Soffocò un colpo di tosse per poi sussurrare qualcosa a Cassian. Lui sapeva. Odiavo le sue ombre, a volte non riuscivo proprio a percepirle, potevano essermi addosso ma non le avrei notate.

Vidi Cassian alzare gli occhi al cielo e allontanarsi dagli altri. Sapevo anche cosa doveva avergli detto: aveva sicuramente tirato in ballo la storia di Morrigan.

Uscimmo dalla sala ma questa volta fu proprio Azriel ad affiancarmi, non Cass. Gli afferrai il braccio senza preavviso e ci smaterializzai direttamente nel giardino della Casa del Vento, non appena i miei piedi toccarono terra, sentii il viso pizzicare di nuovo e vidi le ciocche che ricadevano sul mio viso rifarsi nere.

«Cassian? Davvero?» Mi voltai verso di lui strabuzzando gli occhi per la sorpresa. Poi arrivò la rabbia.

«Cosa c’è di sbagliato? Penso di essere abbastanza grande per prendere decisioni di questo tipo.» Volevo andarmene e lasciarlo lì a vagare nel giardino da solo. Ero così arrabbiata, come poteva credere di avere voce in capitolo?

Mi afferrò per il polso prima che potessi andarmene. «Non intendevo questo. Perché Cassian?»

«Ci deve essere un motivo Az? Non lo so.»

«Hai visto come si comporta con Nesta?»

«Nesta?» Chiesi confusa, non capivo di cosa stava parlando.

«C’è qualcosa tra quei due… non so cosa sia ma non riesce a starle lontano. L’ho capito nell’istante in cui ha provato a trascinarsi verso di lei ad Hybern con le ali completamente distrutte…»

«Non cerco quel tipo di relazione da Cassian… E’ passato un secolo e mezzo e credo di non essere ancora pronta.»

«Se non cerchi quello avresti potuto andare in un bar e scegliere un maschio a caso.»

«Tipo te?» Arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie, si passò una mano sfregiata tra i capelli, cercando di nascondere il notevole imbarazzo.

«Sì, avrei potuto anche scegliere te… Ma quanto tempo mi ci sarebbe voluto a convincerti? Sempre che tu non sia ancora troppo innamorato di una ragazza che ti ignora da quattrocento anni.» Notai il cambiamento improvviso sul suo volto, avevo colpito nel segno.

«Forse un giorno…» sussurrò lui a denti stretti.

«Azriel lo sai quanto tempo è passato. Se avesse voluto qualcosa da te non credi che sarebbe venuta tempo fa?»

«Era ancora scossa da quello che è successo con Eris…»

«Pensa quello che credi meglio per te.» Conclusi, questa volta mi lasciò andare.

Non tornai subito dagli altri, mi avviai nei giardini, con l’intenzione di fare una passeggiata. Sentivo ancora il suo sguardo trafiggermi la schiena, finché non voltai l’angolo. Mi avvicinai alla fontana che papà aveva fatto costruire quando ero nata io. Mi sedetti sul bordo, incurante del fatto che avrei bagnato il vestito. Giocherellai un po’ con l’acqua spostandola con le dita.

Perché doveva sempre fare così? L’aveva fatto anche con Tamlin, mi aveva portata talmente tanto all’esasperazione che gli avevo urlato contro, gli avevo detto di non avvicinarsi più a me. Prima di quella discussione, era sempre intorno: a casa, al campo, quando io e Cassian ci allenavamo, le prime uscite con Tamlin… lui mi scortava sempre, pensava sempre di sapere cosa fosse meglio per me. Sapevo di averlo ferito con quelle parole, forse era per quella ragione che non ero riuscita a scrivergli nel corso di tutti quegli anni. Mi vergognavo.

Rimasi nel giardino fino a quando il mio stomacò non iniziò a brontolare, anche se a quel punto la notte era già calata su Velaris. Ero ancora vestita ma mi ero sfilata i tacchi. Avrei sicuramente dovuto mettere qualcosa sui piedi, mi dolevano e si erano aperti dei taglietti sul retro. Fortunatamente nelle cucine non c’era più nessuno, perciò fui libera di stuzzicare qualche avanzo in santa pace, seduta sul tavolo della cucina. Mi ero fatta una tazza di te, sperando che mi calmasse dopo la lunga ed intensa giornata. Sobbalzai, rischiando di farmi finire la bevanda calda addosso, quando Cassian bussò alla porta. Si era cambiato: indossava dei semplici pantaloni neri e una camicia bianca nuova, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto buttare via quella che portava nel pomeriggio.

«Az mi ha detto che avete discusso…» mi sposai a destra, lasciandogli uno spazio su cui sedersi accanto a me.

«È sempre lo stesso motivo, da quattrocento anni… Io non so più cosa fare. L’ultima volta che gli ho detto di lasciarmi stare sono quasi morta.»

«Ma adesso sei qua e ci siamo noi…»

«Lo so… ma anche quel giorno ero ancora qua con voi. Ma niente mi ha impedito di portare me e la mamma da sole in quel bosco. Mi manca così tanto…» confessai abbassando lo sguardo sui miei piedi a penzoloni.

«Sarebbe stata fiera di te… forse un po’ meno se avessi sposato Tamlin.»

«Se l’avessi sposato mio fratello non avrebbe una Compagna fantastica…»

«Nessuno poteva saperlo, magari le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso per tutti, magari si sarebbero incontrati comunque, o magari Amarantha ci avrebbe uccisi tutti subito… chi lo sa? Ci saremmo risparmiati un sacco di sofferenze…» ridemmo insieme, come una volta.

«Nesta… cosa c’è tra voi due?» Chiesi timidamente prendendo un sorso di tè.

«Non c’è nulla, riesce a malapena a passare più di due minuti in mia compagnia, le do fastidio per divertirmi… ma ti assicuro che non c’è nulla.»

«Io non voglio nulla da te…»

«Nemmeno io. Ma come tuo suddito sono a tua completa disposizione.» Alzai gli occhi al cielo, tirandogli un buffetto sul braccio, dubitavo lo avesse sentito, con tutti quei muscoli…

«Vado a dormire, è stata una lunga giornata… Notte.» Dissi scendendo dal tavolo con un balzo e afferrando le scarpe che avevo lasciato per terra.

«Così sembri più… te, per il vestito intendo… era ovvio che non sembrassi tu con la faccia di Elain. Buonanotte Lilith.» Disse accennando alla mano che reggeva le scarpe, sorrisi andandomene e lasciandolo solo sul tavolo della cucina.


	15. - 15 -

Mi alzai dalla sedia su cui ero seduta da ore ormai per sgranchirmi un po’ le gambe. Dovevo compilare tutti i documenti da mandare a Drakon con le novità, anche se sarei tornata a Cretea per qualche giorno per raccontare tutto di persona. Avevo già avvisato Rhysand e Feyre che sarei partita la sera stessa. Drakon ci sarebbe venuto a prendere al porto, esattamente dove ci aveva lasciati. Non sarei mai riuscita a smaterializzare tutti gli altri direttamente all’isola, e di quei tempi non era sicuro viaggiare, soprattutto di notte.

Avevo preparato una sacca con qualche abito, consapevole che avrei ritrovato le mie cose esattamente dove le avevo lasciate. Non vedevo l’ora di rincontrare la mia nipotina e Julian, il mio migliore amico e Secondo in Comando. Probabilmente Lexa, Clythia, Alanna, Roan e Ty si sarebbero fermati a Cretea per continuare all’allenamento. Non ero ancora sicura di voler tornare a Prythian, magari avrei aspettato la guerra e avrei continuato ad allenare i miei soldati. Da un lato volevo essere presente per loro, mostrarli che avevano preso una buona decisione il giorno in cui mi avevano nominata Comandante. Dall’altro, però, volevo rimanere con la mia famiglia: quelle poche settimane a casa mi avevano davvero fatto capire l’errore che avevo fatto nascondendomi per tutto quel tempo.

La mia schiena doleva per tutte le ore passate seduta alla scrivania: mi ero sistemata nella biblioteca, dove i tavoli erano più grandi e adatti per lavorare. Qualche metro più in là c’era Nesta, lei aveva passato il pomeriggio intero a leggere. Invidiavo tutto quel tempo libero: erano secoli che non passavo un giorno intero a leggere, a dir la verità era passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che avevo letto un libro che non parlasse di storia o guerra. Spedii tutti quei fogli direttamente nella sacca e mi preparai per andare a salutare tutti.

Accennai un saluto anche alla maggiore delle sorelle Archeron, la quale si limitò ad alzare banalmente la mano, senza degnarsi di mettere da parte la lettura. Spalancai le enormi porte della biblioteca con una spalla e mi diressi nel lungo e buio corridoio. La Casa del Vento era talmente tanto grande che i miei passi erano l’unica cosa che si udiva nell’arco di metri e metri. Mi fermai ad osservare il panorama: quando vivevo stabilmente lì non mi prendevo mai la briga di soffermarmi a guardare ciò che mi circondava. Mi fermai nel corridoio che portava agli appartamenti di Rhys: in quel punto tutta la parete destra del corridoio mancava, sostituita da dieci enormi arcate, a fare da sfondo c’erano le montagne Illyrian, purtroppo quella sera c’era foschia o sarei riuscita a vedere delle luci in lontananza, di alcuni villaggi. Le stelle brillavano già nel cielo e la luna illuminava la casa. Grazie alla magia il vento non riusciva a superare le arcate, ma sapevo che se avessi sporto una mano al di là di esse avrei sentito il vento grattare violentemente la mia pelle.

Mio fratello aveva tenuto la stessa stanza che usava da bambino anche se aveva sostanzialmente modificato l’arredamento.

Bussai alla porta e attesi una risposta prima di entrare: era seduto alla massiccia scrivania di legno - che riconobbi essere quella di papà - di fronte a lui, su una delle due sedie imbottite, sedeva Feyre.

«Volevo salutarvi prima di partire.»

«Vieni pure, Rhys me l’ha accennato questa mattina.» mi feci più avanti nella stanza, accomodandomi di fianco a Feyre.

«Come farò senza le lezioni di Lexa… iniziavo a sentirmi più brava!» esclamò con una risata e un bellissimo sorriso. Ogni giorno che passava, capivo sempre di più perché mio fratello fosse così innamorato di lei. Era una donna fantastica.

«Se insisti, la riporterò con me quando torno, non credo le dispiaccia.»

«Chiediglielo, potremmo farla stare in città, così è libera di uscire quando le pare e la porteremo qua noi la mattina per gli allenamenti.» esordì Rhysand, mi limitai ad annuire.

«Voglio essere sincera Rhys, non so quando sarò di ritorno… credo che per il momento sia meglio stare con il mio esercito, hanno bisogno di vedere il loro Comandante.»

«Sono fiero di te Lilith… fa come meglio credi, manda un’ombra prima di partire, così veniamo a prenderti, okay?»

«Certo, hai novità sul meeting con le altri corti?» chiesi.

«In realtà sì. Per il momento verranno tutti tranne Autunno e Primavera, ma c’era da aspettarselo. Ma penso che sia il caso che tu non venga per il momento…»

«Certo, hai ragione. Per qualunque cosa manda una delle ombre di Az a cercarmi, saprà dove trovarmi e non viaggiate per nessun motivo, non mandare neanche lui. Non è sicuro di questi tempi.» gli spiegai per poi abbracciare sia Rhys che Feyre e andarmene al piano di sotto.

Avevo già salutato Azriel, Morrigan e Amren a pranzo, Cassian invece mi avrebbe accompagnata al porto: stava già facendo su e giù per portare a destinazione i miei compagni.

Lo aspettai sul balcone, ma dopo appena cinque minuti di attesa atterrò.

«Mi spiace averti fatto andare e tornare così tante volte… avremmo potuto prendere le scale.» mi scusai mentre infilava una mano sotto le mie ginocchia per poi tirarmi su.

«Non importa, questo e altro per te… per voi.» si corresse subito dopo.

Il viaggio fu breve e abbastanza ventoso a dirla tutta, avevo fatto bene ad indossare anche la giacca. Drakon era già arrivato e stava scambiando due chiacchiere con Lexa e gli altri. Cass mi riappoggiò con i piedi per terra e andò a salutare anche lui Drakon, si abbracciarono solo per un istante.

«Pronti?» disse afferrando i miei compagni e smaterializzandosi con un cenno della testa.

«Ciao Lilith.»

«Ciao Cass, ci vediamo presto. Non fare stupidaggini in mia assenza, mi raccomando.»

«Questo non posso assicurartelo, mi dispiace.» sorrisi abbracciandolo, mi lasciò un bacio sulla fronte e si allontanò per lasciarmi spazio.

Guardai un’ultima volta Velaris, poi chiusi gli occhi e mi lasciai travolgere dalle ombre, quando gli riaprii ero nella mia casa a Cretea: il vecchio divano in pelle scura campeggiava al centro della stanza, di fronte ad esso c’era un tavolino basso in legno su cui avevo lasciato una tazza di tè finita e un libro ancora aperto a pagina 10. Appoggiai la sacca di fianco al divano – consapevole che sarebbe stata lì per sempre – e aprii le tende, nonostante fosse già notte la luce che veniva dalla spiaggia era bellissima. Spesso i ragazzi più giovani si trovavano in riva al mare per accendere dei falò e parlare del più e del meno: alcuni di loro erano stati addestrati da me, altri invece erano guaritori e librai, altri sarti e falegnami; alcuni erano Fae, altri Fae minori e altri ancora erano umani. Nonostante le differenze si trovavano tutti insieme lì intorno a raccontare delle storie. Sulle montagne Illyrian non era mai stato così: io, Rhys, Cass e Az eravamo sempre stati esclusi da tutti, considerati troppo nobili per poter entrare a far parte del loro gruppo. Venivamo sempre sfidati per primi, per dimostrare che il nostro sangue non sarebbe bastato a vincere contro di loro. Ovviamente, Az e Cassian erano bastardi di nascita, ma vivere con noi aveva portato gli altri a considerarli altrettanto fortunati. Rhys e io eravamo i primi figli di Signori Supremi ad avere metà sangue Illyrian, non si era mai visto nulla di simile, tantomeno non l’erede al trono combattere sulla Montagna per ottenere i sifoni.

Devlon, il lord di Windhaven, aveva a stento accettato Rhysand, non avrebbe mai nemmeno preso in considerazione l’idea di far combattere una donna. Ma l’avevo fatto comunque e avevo ottenuto il mio sifone. Mio padre mi aveva quasi uccisa per aver rischiato la morte in quel modo ma avevo ottenuto quello che volevo.

Era stato quello stesso giorno, il giorno in cui Devlon aveva consegnato un sifone verde smeraldo a un ragazzo magrolino, che mi ero fatta i tatuaggi sugli avambracci. Quando mamma li vide per poco non collassò sul posto, aveva capito immediatamente che non ero stata per due settimane alla Corte di Primavera. Az mi aveva coperta, avevamo litigato, l’avevo quasi pugnalato per convincerlo, gli avevo dovuto giurare che se fossi stata in pericolo avrei avvisato le sue ombre, le quali mi avevano pedinato per tutto il tragitto fino alla cima della montagna.

Rhys per poco non lo aveva buttato dentro la Sidra con un sasso legato al collo, anche se non ero mai stata realmente in pericolo: sapevo combattere meglio della maggior parte dei ragazzi presenti, inoltre quell’anno erano tutti molto giovani, in più il Cantaombre mi era sempre stato accanto, pronto ad uscire dalle ombre per proteggermi.

Giocherellai un po’ con la collana che portavo al collo prima di coricarmi tra le coperte calde del mio letto, faceva più freddo a Cretea, nonostante fosse piena estate. Mi raggomitolai meglio, cercando di scaldarmi le braccia.

_“Non mi hai salutato”._ Sorrisi, tenendo gli occhi ancora chiusi.

_“Credevo che bastasse salutarti a pranzo, non pensavo volessi che venissi di nuovo a cercarti sul tetto, rischiando la morte.”_

_“Avresti potuto chiamarmi, sarei venuto a prenderti.”_

Ci fu una breve pausa.

_“Quando torni?”_

_“Credo che per il momento starò qua, ho bisogno di mettere in chiaro alcune cose con il mio esercito. Quando sistemerò tutto tornerò, lo prometto.”_

_“So che tornerai presto… sono così orgoglioso Lilith”._ Sapevo che percepiva il sorriso che mi aveva illuminato il volto.

_“Per l’altra sera, io…mi dispiace tanto, Az. Non avrei dovuto dirti quelle cose, so che hai delle buone intenzioni.”_

_“Sono io a scusarmi Lil, sei una donna adulta ormai, non dovrei essere io a dirti cosa fare della tua vita, ho già sbagliato in passato e non intendo rifare lo stesso errore.”_

_“Hai sempre cercato di proteggermi, ma ora credo di essere grande abbastanza. Tra me e Cass, se è questo che ti preoccupa, non c’è nulla di più di semplice amicizia.”_ Proseguii cercando di spiegargli il mio punto di vista.

_“E del sesso.”_ Lo sentii ridere sotto i baffi.

“ _Se ti consola, per il momento no. Non avrei mai potuto farlo con la faccia di Elain, Nesta avrebbe ucciso entrambi seduta stante, anche solo per averlo pensato.”_

_“Assolutamente sì.”_

_“Quella donna un po’ mi spaventa…”_ ammisi.

_“Rhysand è terrorizzato da lei, peggio che con Amren.”_

_“Non ci credo.”_ Scoppiammo a ridere per poi rimanere in attesa per qualche istante.

_“Buonanotte Lil.”_ Ricambiai la buonanotte e cercai di mettermi a dormire.


	16. - 16 -

«Perché dovremmo mettere a rischio l’intera isola per una guerra che non dobbiamo combattere.» Mi alzai sbattendo i pugni sul tavolo davanti a me a quel commento così stupido.

«È vero, la guerra non è contro di noi. Ma se il Re di Hybern ha il Calderone non ci vorrà molto prima che butti giù tutte le barriere attorno all’isola per venire da noi. Questa non è la nostra guerra, ma è nostro compito aiutare chi vi ha permesso di scappare fino qua.»

«Non siamo pronti…»

«Si che lo siamo Bronn, vi siete addestrati per secoli per cosa? Per passare il tempo? Volete continuare a vivere la vostra vita come se nulla fosse? Bene, combattete questa guerra. Vincete questa guerra. Nessuno vi disturberà più.» risposi con tutto il fiato che avevo in corpo sedendomi nuovamente, girai il viso verso Drakon e Myriam che non avevano ancora detto una parola. Stavo iniziando ad innervosirmi.

«Ho parlato con i miei soldati.» continuai mettendo particolare enfasi sulla parola “miei”. Proseguii: «Loro vogliono combattere, credono che sia la cosa giusta. Se il tuo esercito non vuole aiutare, ottimo. Andremo solo noi.»

«Il tuo esercito è formato da mezzi fae e umani, come credi di poter vincere una guerra?» Non riuscii più a trattenere la rabbia che avevo in corpo, lasciai le mie ombre andare: circondarono entrambi gli avanbracci di Bronn, costringendolo alla sedia su cui era seduto. Con prepotenza entrai nella sua mente – cattivo errore non esercitare abbastanza gli scudi mentali – non cercai nulla, gli feci solo provare dolore. Strabuzzò gli occhi e un urlo lasciò le sue labbra, mentre si contorceva sulla sedia.

«Lilith.» ignorai il primo richiamo di Myriam, intensificando il dolore. Una goccia di sudore mi colò dalla tempia destra.

«Lilith, basta!» lasciai andare, sedendomi ansante.

«Hai ragione. Se non combattiamo questa guerra non ci vorrà molto prima che vengano a cercarci.»

«Grazie Drakon.» risposi scoccando un’occhiataccia ad un Bronn ancora pallido.

«Non ringraziarmi, non è questione di dare retta a te o a Bronn. Il problema è più serio, o combattiamo adesso, insieme a sette Signori Supremi, o dovremmo combattere dopo, da soli. La scelta mi sembra semplice.» tutta la Sala del Consiglio si zittì. Alcuni annuirono concordando con ciò che aveva detto Drakon, altri sembravano ancora scettici.

«Abbiamo dalla nostra il fatto che Hybern non sia sicuro della nostra esistenza, sospetta, ma non ne ha le prove.»

«Questo è vero, come tutti i Signori Supremi, fatta eccezione per Rhysand.»

«Dobbiamo fare in modo che il Re continui a non sapere della nostra esistenza.»

«Ci mostreremo solo alla fine.»

«Prythian ha bisogno di soldati, Myriam.» aggiunsi, non potevano permettersi di andare in battaglia con quei pochi uomini che avevano.

«Posso mandare due battaglioni a combattere, quando sarà il momento manderò gli altri.»

«Possiamo nasconderci fra gli altri eserciti. Avranno più uomini ma non sapranno contro chi stanno combattendo.»

«E’ una buona idea. Da come stai parlando immagino tu voglia essere presente per tutta la durata della guerra.»

«Arrivare alla fine e perdersi tutto il divertimento, mai.» sorrisi, lasciando le ombre galleggiare liberamente intorno a me.

«Feyre mi ha detto che alcuni dei soldati hanno simboli tatuati in faccia.»

«Quanti?» chiese immediatamente Georgia, la sacerdotessa che mi aveva addestrata.

«Non sono molti, immagino richieda troppi sforzi e troppo potere.»

«Non possiamo permetterci di fare la stessa cosa. Tu sei la ragazza più potente che abbia mai addestrato e malapena riesci a tollerarne un paio contemporaneamente.»

«Posso riprovare, mi allenerò di più. Se c’è anche solo una chance di batterli, voglio farlo. Non mi importa a cosa dovrò rinunciare o cosa mi costerà.»

«Non dire stupidaggini, sai benissimo qual è il prezzo.»

«Voglio riprovarci, se sarà troppo da sopportare smetterò. Te lo prometto, ma proviamoci almeno.» Georgia annuì con un lieve segno del capo, potevo sentire la sua insicurezza, non voleva contraddirmi oltre, ma sapevo che era contrariata.

Avrei pagato qualunque prezzo per quella guerra: non avremmo salvato solo Pryhtian, ma anche noi stessi. Era una cosa troppo grande. Nemmeno la Prima Guerra era stata così complicata, non c’era il potere del Calderone di mezzo e il Re di Hybern non era ancora così potente.

«Con il vostro permesso… ho un esercito da addestrare.» mi congedai, lanciando un ultimo sguardo a Bronn, sottolineando il fatto che avrebbe dovuto fare la stessa cosa. Julian mi seguì fuori dalla Sala e poi nei cortili. Avevamo fatto colazione insieme quella mattina, come facevamo tutti i martedì prima che io partissi. Nel pomeriggio sarei andata a salutare Kendra e Aurora, la mia nipotina.

Ero arrabbiata e frustrata per il meeting che mi ero appena lasciata alle spalle. Non riuscivo a capire come potessero pensare una cosa del genere. Dal canto mio, io avrei combattuto in qualsiasi caso: a fianco del mio esercito o con mio fratello, non mi importava. Avevo programmato degli incontri ogni mattina con il mio esercito, per capire cosa fare e come muoverci. Se Bronn non avesse fatto la stessa cosa, me ne sarei occupata personalmente. Mi ero fatta dare delle mappe da Miryam quella mattina in modo da capire dove mettere di stanza le truppe, dovevo capire quali erano gli eserciti più deboli di Prythian e mandare lì i miei uomini. Le Corti d’Estate, Autunno, Inverno, Giorno e Alba erano abbastanza preparate. La mia corte aveva sufficienti uomini grazie alle armate di Keir e agli Illyrian, ma la Corte di Primavera… Feyre l’aveva devastata, a Tamlin erano rimasti pochi soldati e quei pochi erano impegnati e mettere in salvo la popolazione da Hybern. Non sapevo se avesse accettato il nostro aiuto, non dopo quello che la Compagna di Rhys aveva fatto. Non sapevo nemmeno se sarebbe venuto all’incontro. In realtà, c’era una possibilità abbastanza alta che nemmeno Beron si presentasse. Se anche lui avesse ceduto ad Hybern, il Re avrebbe avuto la strada spianata per conquistare tutta Prythian. Non potevo permettere una cosa del genere. Per un attimo mi balenò per la mente il pensiero di parlare personalmente con Tamlin. Avrebbe cercato di uccidermi di nuovo?

Chi lo sa, nel profondo del mio cuore continuavo a pensare che non fosse in lui quel giorno, che forse suo padre potesse averlo costretto in qualche modo.

«Loro sono le nuove reclute per l’esercito.» ero talmente immersa nei pensieri da non aver visto Julian avvicinarsi con un gruppo di venti bambini. Strabuzzai gli occhi e lo presi in disparte, tirandolo per un braccio.

«Sono bambini Julian! A quanto si è abbassata l’età?»

«E’ sempre stata questa l’età, abbiamo bisogno di quante più persone possibili, lo sai anche tu.»

«Certo, ma non ho bisogno di bambini. Verranno trucidati appena metteranno piede sul campo di battaglia, è già abbastanza difficile mandare dei soldati addestrati.»

«Non bastano gli uomini che abbiamo, non credo che Bronn cederà.»

«Se Bronn non cede me ne occuperò personalmente, a costo di reclutare i suoi uomini uno per uno. Ma non manderemo quei bambini a morire.»

«Falli addestrare, non partiranno con noi, ma devono iniziare comunque l’allenamento.»

«D’accordo, assegnane cinque a testa ad ogni Capitano.»

«Sì, Generale.»

Tornai al campo e osservai meglio i bambini che avevo davanti: avevano tutti dodici anni, alcuni sembrava più piccoli, altri invece erano già molto forti per la loro età. Quest’anno c’era un discreto numero di ragazze, erano ben otto, quasi la metà. Poteva considerarsi un buon numero. Lexa aveva preso un gruppetto composto da tre ragazze e due ragazze umani, ero contenta avesse scelto loro. Sarebbe diventati dei grandi guerrieri. Ammesso che fossimo sopravvissuti alla guerra. Faticavo ad essere ottimista di quei tempi: l’idea di perdere la mia famiglia mi terrorizzava a morte. L’aveva appena ritrovata e non ero pronta per perderla di nuovo.

L’idea di parlare con Tamlin mi era frullata per la testa per tutto il pomeriggio e buona parte della sera, fino a quando non avevo deciso di prendere un tonico per dormire meglio. Di quei tempi, non facevo una buona dormita da giorni ormai, e i segni viola sotto gli occhi iniziavano ad essere evidenti anche sotto strati di trucco.

Finalmente sprofondai in un sonno profondo, senza sogni, grazie alla Madre.


	17. - 17 -

__

_Lui è solo, il Re è sull’isola, c’è solo un piccolo numero di soldati intorno al Palazzo._

_Quanti?_

_Sei. È nel suo studio._

Lasciai che le mie ombre tornasse a vagare libere intorno a me, ripetei mentalmente l’inventario delle armi che portavo addosso: una spada Illyrian, un arco e la faretra con le frecce alla schiena, tre coltelli per ogni fianco, la daga nascosta nella parte superiore della tuta. Altre due lame più piccole in ciascuno degli stivali e, ovviamente, la mia magia e le mie ombre.

«Se non sono di ritorno entro stasera, contattate Azriel e mandatelo a cercarmi. Lascerò un’ombra qua nel caso dovessi essere in pericolo.» comunicai a Julian e Lexa, li avevo mandati a chiamare quella mattina stessa.

«Non avevi detto che non era prudente viaggiare?»

«L’ho detto. Ma saremo presenti anche noi al meeting con le altre Corti, Drakon scriverà questa mattina stessa a Thesan. Non posso permettermi di presentarmi lì in questo modo, devo avvisarlo.» spiegai mettendomi in spalla la sacca con le provviste. Mi sarei materializzata in due volte: la prima direttamente alla Corte di Primavera, la seconda di fronte al palazzo di Tamlin.

Abbracciai velocemente Juls e Lexa e uscii dalla porta di casa mia, presi un respiro profondo e mi smaterializzai.

Quando riaprii gli occhi la brezza fresca del mare era stata sostituita da un leggero vento primaverile, tutto lì intorno profumava di fiori e frutta. Era tutto così verde e colorato: i frutteti erano carichi di mele e intorno al sentiero su cui mi trovavo c’erano immensi campi di fiori colorati. Per un istante, solo uno, mi permisi di sentirmi a casa.

Mi ero avviata verso sud, verso l’interno della Corte di Primavera. Mi nascosi dietro un cespuglio quando udii dei passi: erano due cavalli, in groppa c’era due guardie. Le conoscevo, ma non riuscivo a ricordare i loro nomi, aspettai che passassero oltre.

Un paio di ore dopo, mi ero fatta abbastanza vicina a Palazzo da potermi materializzare nuovamente. Non avevo più incontrato nessuno, nemmeno nei villaggi. Erano scappati tutti.

Mi appostai sui rami più alti di un albero ed estrassi arco e frecce. Incoccai quelle soporifere, non avrebbero ferito i soldati ma mi avrebbero fatto guadagnare il tempo necessario ad entrare nel palazzo. Presi la mira e colpii i primi tre uomini, avevo solo pochi secondi prima che gli altri se ne accorgessero.

_Dormono profondamente. Lui è sempre nel suo studio. Non c’è anima viva dentro il Palazzo._ Scesi dall’albero con un tonfo secco, prendendomi un attimo per osservare il paesaggio intorno a me: in lontananza si ergeva il maniero la cui facciata era ormai interamente coperta dall’edera, lasciando libera solo qualche finestra e la porta principale.

Entrai nel giardino, al centro vi era un ampio stagno nel quale nuotava qualche pesce, evidentemente affamato, ai lati – dove erano soliti esserci enormi siepi – i fiori erano secchi e ormai morti. Salii le scale che portavano all’ingresso, anch’esse coperte di muschio ed edera. Estrassi la daga dal corpetto, indirizzai parte delle mie ombre più avanti nel castello e altre le lasciai indietro. Avrei dovuto essere coperta su tutti i lati, i miei occhi si abituarono gradualmente al buio delle prime sale: lì le finestre erano state quasi del tutto oscurate dai rampicanti.

Lo studio di Tamlin era all’ultimo piano, quando svoltai per avviarmi verso l’ultima rampa di scale potevo iniziare a vedere pezzi di legno scaraventati giù, le pareti coperte dalla tappezzeria cadente e graffiate dai suoi artigli in alcuni punti. Superai con un balzo una cassettiera che bloccava quasi del tutto l’accesso al pianerottolo.

Ora arrivava la parte divertente: entrare nello studio, parlargli e possibilmente non essere ammazzata.

Mi voltai ancora una volta verso le scale, per assicurarmi che non ci fosse nessuno e poi mandai tutte le ombre verso lo studio.

_Ci siamo_. Sussurrai tra me e me.

_È alla finestra, da le spalle alla porta_. _Ma sa che c’è qualcuno nel palazzo_.

Voltai l’angolo: era in piedi di fronte alla finestra più grande, reggeva il peso del suo corpo sulle mani appoggiate al cornicione. In quella posizione potevo vedere i muscoli tesi della sua schiena spuntare da sotto la tunica verde. I capelli lunghi biondi ricadevano da un lato, mossi dal leggero vento primaverile.

«Potevi mandare un messaggio prima di arrivare, avrei mandato qualcuno a prenderti Ianthe.» tirai un sospiro di sollievo, non sapeva chi fossi. La sua voce si era fatta più roca e bassa con il passare degli anni, come se il trasformarsi in bestia avesse modificato il suo tono.

Mi ero fermata, la daga ben ferma nella mano destra e la sinistra appoggiata alla cintura dei coltelli, pronta a lanciarne uno nel caso fosse servito.

«Non saluti Ianthe? Ian…» si bloccò a metà frase, voltandosi di scatto verso di me. Le mie ombre erano dritte e alte davanti a lui, come ad imitare una barriera, non che sarebbe servita a molto se si fosse trasformato in bestia.

«Giuro che se è uno dei tuoi giochetti…» mossi un passo cautamente, abbassando di qualche centimetro la daga dalla mia faccia.

«Perché non mi lasci in pace!» urlò, le vene del collo ingrossate per lo sforzo.

«Ti ho dato tutto…» disse a voce più bassa, abbassando lo sguardo. Gli artigli che spingevano appena contro la pelle che copriva le nocche ormai bianche. Ormai eravamo solo a pochi passi di distanza, ma se si fosse allungato sarebbe riuscito a piantarmi le unghie nel collo. Afferrai un coltello immediatamente appena notai il suo movimento, ma lo mollai subito appena mi accorsi che si era semplicemente inginocchiato per terra, le sue mani –ormai completamente innocue- si coprivano il viso, ma dal modo in cui il suo petto si muoveva, capii che stava piangendo.

Mi inginocchiai anche io, di fronte a lui. Appoggiai la daga con lo smeraldo a terra e la feci strisciare verso di lui. Sapeva che me l’aveva regalata Azriel. Allontanò una mano dal viso per farci scorrere due dita, sull’impugnatura ancora calda dalla mia presa.

«No… no.» avvicinai le mani alle sue braccia ma con uno scatto felino le allontanò di colpo, facendomi perdere l’equilibrio e finendo con la schiena contro il pavimento: sentivo la punta della spada spingere contro la pelle della tunica. Richiamai le ombre, due lingue di ombre lo afferrarono per le spalle, trascinandolo contro la parete più vicina. Mi rimisi in ginocchio, spolverando i pantaloni.

«Non mi sarei aspettata un benvenuto migliore…»

«Non è possibile! Ti ho vista, ho visto il tuo corpo!» mi urlò contro, muovendosi e lottando contro le ombre che lo tenevano ancora fermo.

«Hai visto ciò che volevo farti vedere io. L’ho messo io quel corpo, dopo essere scappata dalla caverna.»

«Ma Rhysand… lui ha celebrato il tuo funerale.»

«Certo, l’ha saputo solo settimane dopo. Non sei riuscito nella tua colossale impresa Tam.»

«Non ti credo. E’ tutto un trucchetto architettato dal Re per entrare nella mia Corte.»

«Lascia che ti dica che io sono entrata senza problemi, quindi dovresti rinforzare qualsiasi difesa tu abbia fatto.»

«Se ne sono andati tutti…» cercai di avvicinarmi di nuovo, ordinando alle ombre di rafforzare la presa. Appoggiai i palmi aperti ai lati della sua faccia, in prossimità delle tempie. Accarezzai la sua mente, come ero solita fare anni prima quando volevo raccontargli tutto per filo e per segno, senza lasciarmi sfuggire nemmeno un dettaglio.

Non si ritrasse come mi aspettavo, anzi, si lasciò andare contro le mie mani, alzando i suoi occhi verdi e inchiodandoli nei miei, notai un luccichio: speranza.

Gli mostrai il momento in cui mi ero svegliata nella grotta, completamente al buio. Gli lasciai sentire quanto mi ero sentita sopraffatta, il dolore fisico e psicologico che avevo provato, lasciai che sentisse anche le mie grida mentre cercavo di pulirmi le ferite sporche e incrostate di terra e sangue rappreso, i miei sforzi mentre aprivo, pietra dopo pietra, l’ingresso della caverna. Ma anche quella punta di speranza quando avevo visto la sacca con dentro il cibo e la fonte di acqua che mi avevano permesso di sopravvivere durante quei quattro giorni. 

Poi Kendra che mi aveva spostato e accolta in casa sua come una sorella, la nostra gita al cimitero e di come avevo riempito la sacca e messo il corpo là dentro.

Indietreggiai, lasciando le mani cadere dal suo viso. Rimanemmo in ginocchio entrambi, il suo sguardo era ancora inchiodato nel mio. Cercavo di leggere il suo viso, le sue espressioni, ma non riuscivo a capire. Le dita della mano destra erano appoggiate all’elsa del coltello.

Mi spaventai quando mi balzò addosso, di nuovo. Ma alzai il coltello, più veloce di lui, e lo appoggiai alla sua gola. Mi ci volle un attimo per capire che non aveva cercato di attaccarmi. Mi stava abbracciando: le sue braccia forti stringevano le mie in un maldestro tentativo di rassicurarmi, aveva appoggiato la testa nell’incavo del mio collo -nonostante la lama ancora premuta contro la sua gola-, lasciando che i suoi lunghi capelli biondi ricadessero sul mio petto.

Mollai l’impugnatura del coltello, lasciando che rimbalzasse sul pavimento tra di noi.

«Credevo di averti uccisa…» lo sentì inspirare a pieni polmoni il mio profumo ancora una volta prima di allontanarsi, si passò una mano tra le ciocche scompigliate e si mise seduto per terra.

«È successo quando Feyre ha spezzato la maledizione… in realtà credo lo sapessi già da un po’. Ma quando l’ho vista morire, quando ho visto Amarantha ucciderla, quando ho sentito il rumore del suo collo che si rompeva…» si interruppe per riprendere fiato. «Ho provato di nuovo quel dolore, quello che ho provato il giorno in cui sono entrato nella grotta e ho trovato un corpo. Non potevo biasimare Rhysand e tuo padre per essere venuti qua a trucidare la mia famiglia… Comunque, anche quando credevo che raccontare a mio padre dove ci saremmo dovuti incontrare fosse la cosa giusta, sentivo che qualcosa non andava. Quando ti abbiamo lasciato dentro la caverna, nel profondo del mio cuore ho sperato fossi ancora viva, ho mandato Lucien a darti quella sacca qualche ora dopo. Ho creduto per anni di aver fatto la cosa giusta, con il passare dei decenni ho iniziato a capire che era sbagliato, ho iniziato ad avere problemi a ricordare il perché avessi raccontato tutto alla mia famiglia, perché avessi pensato fosse una buona idea… Ma quando sono tornato a casa, dopo essere stato Sotto la Montagna, e ho visto le ali di tua madre ancora appese nel vecchio studio di mio padre, sono crollato. Ho ricordato tutto: una sera, a cena, era venuto un amico del maggiore dei miei fratelli, avevano combattuto insieme durante la Guerra. Era riuscito a convincermi a farsi dire dove ci saremmo incontrati e poi mi ha detto che l’amore era tutta un’idiozia, che non c’era nulla di vero in quello che provavo per te, che tu mi stavi solo usando per distruggere la mia famiglia…»

«Daemati.» lo interruppi, asciugandomi una lacrima solitaria che aveva rigato la mia guancia. Suo padre aveva ingaggiato qualcuno che aveva il mio stesso potere: invadere le menti altrui, carpirne i segreti e manipolare i loro pensieri.

In un battito di ciglia, tutti i pezzi del puzzle andarono a posto.

«Ero devastato: per non aver aiutato Feyre Sotto la Montagna, per averti persa, di nuovo, per l’accordo che Rhys aveva fatto con lei. Sono impazzito, quando mi ha chiesto di uscire, di accompagnarmi, avevo il terrore che potesse fuggire e lasciarmi o che si facesse del male. Ho fatto di tutto per riprendermela, per riportarla indietro, ho venduto le sue sorelle ad Hybern, dannazione! Sono diventato il mostro che ha sempre pensato fossi.» si bloccò a causa dei singhiozzi che scuotevano violentemente il suo torace. Gli accarezzai la schiena, invitandolo a calmarsi.

«Controlla se vuoi, voglio che tu sappia che non ero in me quando ho fatto quelle cose…»

«Ti credo, non ho bisogno di controllare.» risposi.

«Fallo!» urlò. «Ti prego…» aggiunse subito dopo, con tono più pacato. Lo feci, entrai nuovamente nella sua mente e cercai la verità: me lo lasciò fare, mi lasciò aprire porta dopo porta, finché non trovai quella che cercavo. Aveva detto il vero, avevano davvero usato le abilità Daemati su di lui.

Mi ritrassi di scatto, strisciando di qualche centimetro indietro sul pavimento sporco di polvere.

«Mi dispiace così tanto, se potessi vorrei provare tutto il dolore che hai provato tu quel giorno e nei decenni dopo.»

«Sono tornata a casa solo qualche settimana fa. Sono stata via più di un secolo per paura di guardare in faccia mio fratello, Cassian e Azriel. Mi sono incolpata per così tanto tempo… ho pensato fosse stata colpa mia, per essermi fidata troppo di te, ma ero così innamorata. E l’amore rende ciechi Tamlin.»

«Eri?»

«Sono passati tanti anni e anche se ora ho la conferma che non eri tu quel giorno… non riuscirò mai a dimenticare i tuoi fratelli che tenevano ferma mia madre mentre la uccidevano, o tuo padre che mi strappava le ali dalla schiena.»

«Se potessi tornare indietro…»

«Se potessi non cambierebbe nulla, non è stata colpa tua. I Daemati sono potenti, anche se ti fossi concentrato di più sul tuo scudo… Con la forza o meno, avrebbe trovato un modo.» spiegai, alzandomi e aggiustandomi la tuta con le mani.

«Perché sei venuta ora?»

«Devi venire all’incontro con le altri corti.» conclusi.


	18. - 18 -

«Non posso venire…» rispose Tamlin alla richiesta che gli avevo fatto.

«Devi. Ci servi per vincere questa guerra.»

«La mia Corte è già nelle mani di Hybern, qualunque cosa io faccia.»

«Fai il doppiogioco, hai già perso tutta la tua gente… Ho visto i villaggi venendo qua, se ne sono andati tutti. Se te ne vai anche tu, se consegni la Corte al Re, è fatta. Non abbiamo alcuna speranza di vincere, Beron si alleerà con chi ritiene più forte, e nel nostro caso sappiamo benissimo chi è. Se cedete entrambi, è la fine. Farà piazza pulita degli altri eserciti in pochi giorni.»

«Non posso presentarmi lì dopo quello che ho fatto alle sorelle di Feyre…»

«Ha già avuto la sua vendetta, nel momento in cui ha pensato fosse una buona idea distruggerti. E se posso darti il mio parere di Generale, è stata una pessima idea.»

«Generale?» sorrisi appena, mettendomi in piedi. Allungai la mano verso Tamlin, ebbe un attimo di esitazione, quando la afferrò notai il tremore, gli strinsi le dita fra le mie, passando il pollice sopra le nocche, nel punto in cui c’erano i suoi artigli. Sentivo la sua pelle essere più dura e ruvida in quei punti.

«Dovevo trovarmi qualcosa da fare. Si dia il caso che sia anche molto brava nel mio lavoro, quindi fidati se ti dico che devi venire.»

_Va tutto bene?_ Chiese una delle mie ombre, la voce calda e vellutata.

_Sto bene._ Risposi semplicemente nella mia mente, sapendo che l’ombra l’avrebbe portata a destinazione.

«Andiamo a prendere un tè, ti va?» gli chiesi, cercando di calmarlo. Aveva sempre avuto problemi a controllare la rabbia, ma speravo che le armi che usavo un secolo prima per calmarlo funzionassero ancora. Solitamente iniziavo con una tazza di tè, poi lo costringevo a parlare dei suoi problemi, tanto da farli diventare piccoli e insignificanti. Poi, a quel punto, solitamente, ci andavo a letto. Ma non sarebbe stato quello il caso.

Mi portò verso le cucine, non verso le ampie sale in cui eravamo soliti passare i pomeriggi, dovemmo scavalcare qualche sedia e qualche mobile, ogni tanto spostavo lo sguardo verso la sua testa, non riuscivo a provare tutto l’odio che provavano Rhys e Feyre. Nonostante quello che aveva fatto, nel profondo del mio cuore, avevo sempre pensato non fosse in lui quel giorno. E ora che ne avevo la conferma, odiarlo mi sembrava ancora più difficile. Provavo tanta compassione per lui, anche un po’ di pietà.

Mi fece sedere al tavolo della cucina, ancora sporco del sangue di qualche animale che doveva aver ucciso lui stesso per mangiare. Ci mise qualche minuto per trovare il bollitore, ma alla fine, dopo aver aperto almeno quattro sportelli, l’aveva trovato.

Mi meravigliai di quello che stavo per fare: iniziai, pezzo dopo pezzo, a togliere tutte le armi che portavo. Prima arco, faretra e spada, poi i coltelli negli stivali e infine quelli che portavo ai fianchi, lasciai solo la daga a pendere dal mio fianco. Tolsi la giacca di pelle, aggiustandomi la camicia bianca che portavo al di sotto. La stesi a fianco alle armi sul tavolo.

La tazza che Tamlin mi aveva messo sotto il naso fumava e profumava intensamente di cannella e mela, il mio preferito.

«Te lo sei ricordato?» sussurrai, facendo tintinnare il cucchiaio sui bordi della tazza.

«Anche quando credevo di odiarti, di averti uccisa per il mio bene, non ho mai scordato l’amore che avevo provato per te.»

«È stato questo l’errore del Daemati che ti ha manipolato, ha lasciato intatti i ricordi. La tua mente si è ancorata talmente tanto ad essi da annullare qualsiasi tipo di cosa ti avesse obbligato a pensare quell’uomo.» gli spiegai, prendendo un sorso di tè e rischiando di ustionarmi la lingua. Alzò lievemente i lati della bocca, in quello che sembrava essere l’accenno di un sorriso.

«Non sei mai stata paziente, nemmeno il tempo necessario a far raffreddare il tuo tè.» sorrisi a mia volta, non potevo che dargli ragione.

«Sai…» iniziai, non sapendo bene come proseguire. «Mi è mancato questo posto, le cavalcate su per le colline, i picnic sotto i frutteti…» lasciai la mia mente tornare su quei bellissimi ricordi, non me lo ero mai permesso in tutti quegli anni.

«Hai portato Feyre al lago?» mi azzardai a chiedere. Era sempre stato il mio posto preferito fra tutti quelli in cui mi aveva portata.

«Sì, ho capito di essere innamorato di lei in quel lago.» ammise riabbassando lo sguardo sul tè.

«La ami?»

«La amo. Pensavo mi amasse a quel punto anche lei.»

«Ti amava Tam… E’ venuta Sotto la Montagna per te, ti sembra poco?»

«No, affatto. Ma lì ha incontrato Rhysand.»

«L’ha incontrato a Calanmai, ma erano legati la molto prima che andasse a trovarla in quella cella. Era destino Tamlin. Non avresti potuto fare nulla di diverso.»

«Se non l’avessi chiusa in casa quel giorno…»

«Se non l’avessi fatto Rhysand sarebbe venuto a riprenderla tre settimane dopo come da accordo, in un modo o nell’altro si sarebbero comunque trovati. Peccato ci fossi tu di mezzo.»

«No credevo che Ianthe potesse arrivare a fare una cosa simile, quando l’ho vista con le sue sorelle… Non potevo più fare nulla.»

«Potevi, ma hai deciso che in quel modo avresti potuto avere un’altra chance con lei.»

«Sei sempre stata così saggia?» mi chiese, terminando il suo tè.

«Sono cresciuta…»

«Le tue ali…?» strinsi la mascella, serrando i denti.

«Non c’era nulla da fare, Rhys le ha seppellite insieme al corpo di mia madre.» non disse più una parola, e io nemmeno. Mi lasciò finire la tazza di tè in silenzio.

«Mi dispiace…» sussurrò poi, gli occhi ancora fissi sul tavolo.

«Non sei stato tu, ho passato abbastanza tempo a darmi la colpa. Non fare il mio stesso errore ora che sai la verità. È ora che torni, o sarà buio prima del mio arrivo.» mi rialzai, inforcando la giacca.

«No!» urlò alzandosi a sua volta, tanto in fretta da far cadere la sedia.

«Non andare… Resta qua per questa notte.»

«Tamlin… non lo so.»

«Per favore, sarai più riposata domani mattina.» ci pensai su per qualche secondo, alla fine non aveva tutti i torti. Annuii. Fece il giro del tavolo e mi spinse leggermente una spalla, invitandomi a seguirlo: uscimmo dalla cucina e ci dirigemmo ai piani superiori, nell’ala del palazzo non ancora coperta dai rampicanti. Mi portò su per due piani di scale prima di spalancare una porta con il braccio. Era la vecchia stanza in cui mi fermavo a dormire di solito.

Appoggiai la giacca sul letto e mi diressi ad aprire le finestre. Inspirai ai pieni polmoni l’aria fresca e il lieve odore di lavanda portato dal vento.

«Posso portarti dei libri o qualcos’altro…»

«No, va bene così. Mi farò un bagno.» spiegai lanciando un’occhiata alla vasca da bagno sistemata di fronte all’altra finestra della stanza.

«Allora vengo a chiamarti per la cena, anche se credo che l’unica cosa rimasta sia del coniglio…» mi comunicò con una punta di imbarazzo nella voce.

«Non c’è problema.» tornò sui suoi passi, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un lieve tonfo.

Mi sedetti sul letto, contemplando tutto ciò che era appena successo.

Era passato così tanto tempo, eppure mi sembrava di essere tornata a quando ci amavano. Incontrarlo di nuovo, sapere che non era stato lui ad avermi fatto provare tutto quel dolore, mi aveva portato alla consapevolezza che forse non avevo mai smesso di amarlo: avevo accantonato il pensiero talmente in profondità nella mia mente, da aver dimenticato cosa si provasse.

E non era lo stesso sentimento che avevo provato baciando Cassian, quello era semplice e puro desiderio. Quello che provavo per Tamlin era più complesso, quasi impossibile da spiegare: sapevo di provare ancora dei sentimenti verso di lui, ma ogni volta che il mio sguardo cadeva sulle sue mani, le vedevo stringere le braccia di mia madre mentre la uccidevano.

Scossi la testa, cercando di rimuovere il pensiero dalla mia mente, mentre mi alzavo, accingendomi a riempire la vasca.

Feci comparire i coltelli e le altre armi che avevo lasciato in cucina, appoggiandole sulla scrivania, appoggiai invece la daga sul tavolino affianco alla vasca, procedendo poi a svestirmi.

Tante volte i miei vestiti erano finiti sparsi sul pavimento di quella stanza. Slacciai i lacci dei pantaloni di pelle, tirandoli dalle caviglie per sfilarli, poi disfai i bottoni della camicia, lasciandola cadere per terra. Tolsi anche l’intimo appoggiando sul letto per poi immergermi nell’acqua bollente e piena di bolle che mi arrivava alle clavicole, mi portai le ginocchia al petto, stringendole tra le braccia. Appoggiai il mento sopra di esse, lasciandomi cullare dal rumore dell’acqua. Le lacrime iniziarono ad appannarmi la vista, mi permisi di piangere.

Non provavo così tante emozioni da tempo ormai, lasciai che scorressero sulle mie guance per poi mischiarsi all’acqua del mio bagno. Mandai un’ombra a comunicare a Julian e Lexa che sarei partita la mattina seguente. Lasciai che le ombre mi cullassero, così in contrasto con il tepore della vasca, che si arricciassero ai lati della stanza, scurendo maggiormente le parti già scure.

Osservai il sole calare oltre le colline e poi la luna farsi sempre più luminosa. Solo quando l’acqua si era fatta ormai fredda uscì dalla vasca, sul letto erano comparsi un cambio di intimo pulito e una tunica. Gli riconobbi entrambi: erano miei. I pantaloni si erano fatti solo più attillati a causa dei muscoli delle mie cosce, ma il resto andava benissimo.

Lasciai che i miei capelli lisci ricadessero sulla mia schiena, usai un po’ di magia sui miei occhi, per cercare di nascondere il rossore lasciato dal pianto.

Pochi istanti dopo bussarono alla porta. Con la daga sempre a portata di mano la aprii di qualche centimetro: c’era Tamlin, i capelli ormai ridotti ad un groviglio di nodi, con un vassoio in mano. Lo feci entrare, aprendo di più la porta.

«Ti ho portato del coniglio e anche un po’ di zuppa, non credo sia molto buona però.» disse appoggiando il vassoio sul letto. «Se hai bisogno di me puoi mandare un’ombra, sarò nel mio studio.»

«Hai già mangiato?» chiesi prima che potesse andarsene.

«Non ancora, ma di solito mangio lì.»

«Ci dormi anche?» chiesi con quello che doveva essere un tono scherzoso. Lo vidi rabbuiarsi.

«In realtà sì.»

«Resta.» ripetei le stesse parole che aveva usato prima con me. Colpì il letto nello spazio affianco a me con la mano. Sembrò rifletterci su un attimo ma poi accettò, sedendosi sul punto che avevo indicato. Aveva già fatto comparire un secondo vassoio identico al mio.

Inforcai il cucchiaio prendendo un po’ di zuppa, mi sforzai di mandarla giù, ma continuavo a masticare le stesse verdure, cercando di rimandare l’inevitabile. Mi seguì, partendo anche lui da quella. Lo vidi sbiancare al sapore, prima di ingoiarla. Feci lo stesso, reprimendo il conato che mi aveva provocato. Ci guardammo negli occhi: verde nel viola. E scoppiamo a ridere.

«E’ davvero terribile…»

«Sì, lo è.» accordò lui, asciugandosi una lacrima dall’occhio, con la manica della tunica. Fece scomparire immediatamente i piatti, facendo comparire al loro posto due calici pieni di vino rosso. Lo afferrai immediatamente, per cercare di coprire quel sapore terribile.

«Non sei un buon cuoco, se posso dirla tutta.»

«La prossima volta cucini tu.»

«Non credo ci voglia molto a superare quella zuppa.» risi ancora, mangiando però la coscia di coniglio, che a differenza della portata precedente era deliziosa.

Tamlin se ne andò appena finito di cenare, portando con sé i due vassoi ma lasciandomi il calice di vino ancora mezzo pieno.

Lo terminai in un sorso prima di prepararmi per dormire.

Mi stesi sotto le coperte, sul letto tanto soffice da sembrare fatto di petali di rosa. Avevo lasciato la daga sotto il cuscino, per essere più sicura. Ma quella notte non venne nessuno e io riuscii, stranamente, a dormire pacificamente.

Mi svegliai con il cinguettio degli uccelli e i raggi del sole che facevano capolino dalle tende mosse dal vento. Mi stiracchiai, allungando le braccia sopra la testa. Indossai gli stessi abiti che mi aveva dato Tamlin la sera prima, non psicologicamente pronta a strizzarmi di nuovo dentro la pelle Illyrian. Lasciai ancora i capelli sciolti limitandomi a spazzolarli per sciogliere i nodi della notte.

Mi diressi ai piani inferiori, verso la cucina. Mi bloccai in cima alla scalinata principale: Tamlin stava parlando rumorosamente con le sue guardie, aveva la faccia confusa e allo stesso tempo terrorizzata. Corsi per gli ultimi gradini.

«Cosa succede?» chiesi intromettendomi nella conversazione e ignorando lo stupore dell’uomo.

«Hybern ha attaccato Adriata.» spiegò Tam «L’unico ad aver mandato rinforzi è stato tuo fratello per il momento.» sentii le ginocchia tremare e la terra scivolarmi sotto i piedi, toccai due volte il sifone che portavo al collo: armatura e armi mi avvolsero il corpo in un battito di ciglia, persino i miei capelli erano stati raccolti in una treccia.

«Vado a prendere i miei.» non attesi la risposta di Tamlin mentre mi smaterializzavo.

Atterrai direttamente al campo di allenamento di Cretea, la nausea che mi attanagliava lo stomaco, non capivo se per l’ansia o per lo sforzo che avevo fatto per materializzarmi.

«Julian! Lexa!» urlai a pieni polmoni, corsero verso di me. Quando furono abbastanza vicini, mi osservarono dal basso verso l’alto in cerca di qualche ferita, probabilmente.

Spiegai la situazione, senza perdermi in troppe chiacchiere: in meno di mezz’ora più di metà del mio esercito era davanti a me, armi addosso e scudi alla mano. Drakon era accorso insieme ad altri Fae che ci avrebbero trasportato direttamente alla Corte d’Estate.

Ero ancora frastornata ma presi per mano alcuni dei miei guerrieri e mi smaterializzai di nuovo. Mi costrinsi a non tremare quando aprii gli occhi e vidi lo spettacolo che mi si era parato davanti: lungo la costa c’era la flotta di Hybern, sull’ammiraglia potevo percepire il potere di mio fratello, nei cieli c’erano alcuni Illyrian, gli altri erano sparsi fra le vie della città. Parte del palazzo bruciava e grossi pezzi di roccia cadevano dai balconi più alti.

«Andate dove serve.» dissi soltanto prima di buttarmi nella mischia.


	19. - 19 -

Non sentivo più nulla: i rumori della battaglia che infuriava, di lame che si scontravano contro altre lame, le urla dei soldati, era tutto ovattato a causa delle esplosioni. Sentivo qualcosa di appiccicoso che mi colava sulle braccia, sul viso e sul collo. Sapevo che era sangue ma non riuscivo a capire se fosse mio o no. Alcune ciocche di capelli erano sfuggite dalle trecce e si erano attaccate ai lati del mio viso.

Ero esausta, fisicamente e mentalmente, il sifone attaccato al mio collo pendeva spento, la magia che mi scorreva nelle vene si era fatta più lenta e meno precisa. Avevo la nausea per essermi smaterializzata troppo in poco tempo. Una fitta al fianco sinistro mi distrasse dai miei pensieri, portai la mano libera nel punto che doleva, trovandola immediatamente zuppa di sangue. Non avevo abbastanza forze per guarire la ferita, almeno momentaneamente.

Mi spostai con passo incerto in una via laterale, trovandola piena di cadaveri, segno che i soldati di Hybern erano già passati di lì. Appoggiai la schiena al muro, cercando di recuperare le forze. Premetti la mano più forte per cercare di fermare l’emorragia, ma sapevo benissimo che se non fossi stata da un guaritore entro qualche minuto sarei svenuta. Portai la mano sulla schiena, all’altezza dei reni: qualunque cosa mi avesse ferita, non era passata da parte a parte.

Alzai di scatto la testa quando sentii delle urla dall’altro lato del vicolo, ma la mia vista si annebbiò tanto da rendermi impossibile capire chi fosse stato. Scivolai più giù sul muro, la spada che tenevo nella mano destra cadde a terra con un sonoro rumore metallico.

«Sono qua…» una voce calda ed accogliente mi cullò mentre due braccia forti e altrettanto bagnate di sangue mi tiravano su. Provai a stringermi al suo corpo ma ero troppo debole per muovermi.

«Ti porto via da qui» sussurrò di nuovo prima che oscurità e buio ci circondassero.

Un forte dolore al fianco mi costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, la luce era quasi accecante ma mi costrinsi a guardarmi intorno: ero sdraiata su una branda, accanto a me c’erano altri feriti. Alcuni di loro stavano urlando altri dormivano, altri ancora avevano un lenzuolo a coprirgli la faccia. Alzai un poco il collo, cercando di capire quanto fosse grave la ferita. Mi avevano tolto la giacca di pelle Illyrian e insieme ad essa anche tutte le armi. Un guaritore era piegato sopra di me, le sue dita abili mi pizzicavano riunendo i due lembi di pelle. Mi morsi il labbro nel vano tentativo di reprimere i gemiti di dolore. Sentii uno spostamento d’aria dietro di me, e poi una mano che mi accarezzava la guancia. Alzai lo sguardo, distogliendolo dal guaritore che non aveva ancora terminato il suo lavoro sulla ferita.

«Dove sono i miei?»

«Stanno quasi tutti bene, sono qua fuori ad aspettarti.» strizzai gli occhi all’ennesima fitta di dolore, portando la mia mano ancora macchiata a stringere quella del Cantaombre. Notai l’esitazione nei suoi occhi, l’incertezza e la vergogna, ma non si ritrasse. Mi strinse la mano a sua volta, lasciandomi impressi nella pelle i solchi della sua carne sfregiata.

Il guaritore strinse attorno alla mia vita una benda pulita, fissandola con una spilla.

«Hai perso molto sangue, dovrai stare a riposo per un po’…» a quel punto avevo solo la forza di annuire, la ferita pulsava ed era ancora dolorante, in più ero ancora molto debole per l’emorragia. Azriel si spostò sedendosi accanto a me, mi sistemò il cuscino sotto la testa, in modo che potessi sollevarla abbastanza da bere un sorso d’acqua.

Mi avvicinò un bicchiere alle labbra e per poco non mi strozzai con quei pochi sorsi che avevo bevuto, la mia gola era ancora secca ed irritata per tutta la polvere che avevo respirato.

«Come ti senti?»

«Come se una mandria di cavalli mi avesse calpestato più volte, ma se devo essere sincera sono stata peggio.» ammisi, cercando di tirarmi su.

«Stai ferma o strapperai i punti, la ferita era molto profonda.» mi spiegò, anche se assecondò i miei movimenti, aggiungendo un altro cuscino.

«Come stanno gli altri?» chiesi con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce.

«Cass è ferito, ma non è nulla di grave, fra un paio di giorni sarà come nuovo, Rhys e Feyre sono esausti, Mor invece sta bene.»

«Ottimo.» sussurrai appena chiudendo le palpebre pesanti. Mi raggomitolai attorno al corpo del Cantaombre, beandomi di quel calore. Nel profondo del mio cuore, mi meravigliai del fatto che non si era spostato di un millimetro, anzi aveva spostato la sua mano sulla mia spalla, spostandomi i capelli annodati dal viso. Qualche secondo dopo mi stava pulendo con una pezza bagnata il sangue ormai incrostato dal viso, si soffermò di più nei punti in cui dovevano esserci stati dei tagli.

«Come mi hai trovata?» gli chiesi continuando a bearmi delle sue attenzioni.

«Le ombre…» ammise, continuando il suo maniacale lavoro «Non so perché fossero lì, non credevo nemmeno che fossi qua.» non risposi, non sapevo cosa dire. Ero solo delusa da me stessa per non aver fatto di più.

Sembrò leggermi la mente perché posò lo straccio e riprese ad accarezzarmi la schiena «Hai fatto tutto quello che potevi, nel lato della città che avete protetto c’erano delle scuole, i soldati avrebbero ucciso anche i bambini se non ci fossi stata tu in mezzo.»

«Passerà mai?» gli chiesi.

«Il senso di colpa per aver ucciso mariti, figli e padri? No, mai. L’unica cosa che può consolarti è pensare di aver salvato altrettante vite.»

«Tu come fai?»

«Non lo faccio… odio chi sono e cosa faccio. Ma a quanto pare questo è quello per cui sono nato, perciò tiro avanti finché posso, poi mi permetto di crollare. E così via all’infinito.» aprii gli occhi, incontrando il suo sguardo cupo.

«Non hai mai pensato che avresti potuto fare altro?»

«Sono una spia Lilith, torturo le persone per vivere e questo è quello che sarò sempre.» non si mosse, nonostante sapessi che avrebbe voluto più di ogni altra cosa alzarsi e allontanarsi, per stare da solo con le sue ombre.

_Azriel_

Controllai più volte che si fosse addormentata prima di alzarmi e andarmene. Appoggiai la daga che le avevo regalato sotto il cuscino, dove la teneva sempre.

Era incredibile che l’avesse ancora con sé dopo tutto quel tempo. Mentre uscivo dalla tenda che avevano allestito per i feriti rassicurai i suoi soldati che stava bene e che stava riposando prima di dirigermi a passo spedito verso la tenda di Rhysand.

Bussai un paio di volte prima di entrare, producendo solamente un rumore sordo e attutito sulla stoffa.

«Sta bene, si riprenderà in un paio di giorni.» gli comunicai, cercando di fargli capire che non ero molto incline a fare conversazione.

«Perché era qua? Come faceva a sapere dell’attacco?» chiese mio fratello: era totalmente impazzito quando avevo mandato un’ombra a comunicargli che sua sorella era stata ferita, dopo la fine della battaglia. Aveva gli occhi completamente sbarrati, quasi gli uscivano dalle orbite mentre sbatteva i pugni sul tavolo. Feyre, da dietro, aveva cercato di calmarlo ma non era servito a nulla.

«Non lo so, probabilmente a Cretea avevano delle fonti qua.» azzardai.

«La loro fonte qua era lei, e Lilith era a Cretea, quindi non vedo come potessero saperlo quasi in sincronia con noi e come abbiano fatto a spostare un intero battaglione da lì.»

«Hanno dei Fae addestrati a materializzarli.» spiegai.

_Va._ Lo guardai con una punta di sorpresa nello sguardo, aveva usato la sua mente per comunicarmelo, come se gli costasse troppo parlare. Inclinai la testa congedandomi. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo appena fui fuori dal calore soffocante di quella tenda.

Fui più che felice di entrare nella mia e togliermi tutto quello che avevo addosso: armi, tenuta Illyrian, scarpe, persino tutti e sette i sifone color cobalto. Appoggiai tutto ordinatamente sul tavolino e mi sdraiai sulla branda, coprendo la metà inferiore del mio corpo con una pelliccia. Non mi ero nemmeno preso la briga di grattare via il sangue secco dalle mie mani, non mi importava, volevo solo riposare.

Chiusi gli occhi, ma i pensieri non si fermarono: per quale diavolo di motivo le mie ombre erano lì, di solito non se ne andavano in giro per conto loro. Un attimo prima stavo aprendo la gola ad un soldato e un secondo dopo avevo il corpo di Lilith tra le braccia. Era stata una cosa talmente improvvisa che non mi ero nemmeno reso conto di essere saltato fra le ombre per andare da lei. Ero stato in infermeria, se così si può chiamare, tutto il tempo, fino a quando non si era addormentata di nuovo. Odiavo vederla così: il volto pallido e sporco, le mani macchiate di sangue, i muscoli tesi per il dolore. Anche quando mi aveva toccato le mani sfregiate non mi ero tirato indietro, nonostante il mio istinto mi avesse detto di tirarle via, che nessuno avrebbe voluto toccare quelle mani così brutte.

Non riuscivo a sopportare il pensiero che ne avesse passate di peggio, era stata pugnalata praticamente da parte a parte e, nonostante ciò, non era la cosa peggiore che le era capitata, probabilmente il dolore che aveva provato oggi non si era minimamente avvicinato a quello del giorno in cui gli aveva strappato le ali, e quello dei giorni seguenti.

Dovevo essermi addormentato perché l’ultima cosa che ricordavo era che stavo pensando alle ali martoriate di Lilith. Una folata di vento improvvisa mi costrinse ad aprire gli occhi.

«Oh per il Calderone, scusami!» era Lilith, la fasciatura bianca spuntava da sotto la camicia e con la mano sinistra continuava a premere il taglio, probabilmente la pressione la aiutava a sopportare il dolore. Si era voltata di spalle, coprendosi con la mano libera gli occhi. Ero ancora stordito dal sonno perché non realizzai immediatamente che la coperta con cui mi ero coperto ore prima era scivolata via e sotto di essa ero completamente nudo. Mi affrettai ad alzarmi e infilarmi i pantaloni e una camicia che avevo trovato in un angolo del pavimento. Si voltò aprendo appena le dita che le coprivano la vista.

«Non credo fosse così brutto quello che stavi guardando.» il suo viso si fece viola e una risatina nervosa fece capolino dalle sue labbra. La invitai a sedersi sul letto, sapevo che era ancora affaticata, anzi, non avrebbe neanche dovuto essere fuori dal letto.

«Che ore sono?» le chiesi, prendendo posto accanto a lei e porgendole un bicchiere d’acqua.

«Mezzanotte circa, dormono tutti. Non riuscivo più a stare lì dentro… troppe urla, troppi morti.»

«Come ti senti?» le chiesi, cercando di vedere se la fasciatura fosse sporca.

«Meglio, i guaritori mi hanno dato un tonico per il dolore, per lo più ora tira.»

«Sta già guarendo, se non fosse stato per il sangue Illyrian, saresti già morta.»

«Oh lo so bene, fidati.» si trascinò più in avanti sulla branda, sistemando i cuscini dietro la sua schiena. «Tu come stai?»

«Esausto.» ammisi, cercando di non pensare al fatto che ogni coperta e ogni cuscino si sarebbe impregnato del suo odore. Picchiettò la mano a pochi centimetri dal suo ginocchio per poi tirarsi le gambe al petto, anche se la nota di fastidio sul suo viso non passò inosservata. Mi sedetti sul punto che aveva indicato, appoggiando a mia volta la schiena sulla tenda e flettendo le ali dietro di me. Stirò nuovamente le gambe, stendendole sulle mie cosce. Eravamo mai stati tanto vicini? Non credo. Mi venne caldo, improvvisamente, nonostante l’aria fredda che filtrava da tutti i buchi.

«Come facevi a sapere dell’attacco?» mi azzardai a chiedere, cercando di non pensare alla sua mano che giocava con i lacci della sua camicia.

«Ho le mie fonti…»

«Lilith.»

«Non credo che tu voglia sentirlo…» alzai gli occhi al cielo, facendo scattare le mie mani verso le sue, mi snervava il modo in cui giocava con quegli affari.

«Va bene, non c’è bisogno di essere così rozzo. Cosa potevo aspettarmi interrompendo il tuo sonno di bellezza?» si chiese, per poi continuare «Ero alla Corte di Primavera.» La mia mascella scattò e la bocca si aprì senza volerlo. Lei cosa?

«Credo di non aver sentito bene.» speravo con tutto il cuore di aver capito male.

«Hai sentito Cantaombre, sono andata a parlare con Tamlin.»

«Io credo che tu voglia morire.» asserii. E lo pensavo davvero, come poteva aver pensato che fosse stata una buona idea andare, speravo almeno non ci fosse andata da sola.

Iniziò a raccontarmi tutta la storia, riprendendo a giocare con quei dannati cordini. Ero più sorpreso ogni istante che passava, quando arrivò a dirmi che qualcuno aveva soggiogato Tamlin perché la uccidesse avevo gli occhi completamente sbarrati.

«Fammi capire, quando Feyre ha rotto la maledizione lui è magicamente tornato in sé?» chiesi, cercai di reprimere il tono rabbioso che doveva aver assunto la mia voce, ma non potei farne a meno.

«E’ più complicato di così: la maledizione non c’entra nulla con lui. Credo l’abbia semplicemente realizzato nel momento in cui Feyre è morta. Il Daemati che l’ha soggiogato ha lasciato intatti i ricordi che aveva di me, di conseguenza anche i sentimenti che provava, aggiungendone semplicemente di nuovi. Con il passare degli anni, i ricordi nuovi non avevano più senso di esistere, la sua mente ha capito che non c’era stato nulla che potesse averli causati.» mi spiegò, aveva senso, in un certo senso. Era complicato ma spiegava molte cose. Soprattutto il perché Tamlin fosse diventato così protettivo nei confronti di Feyre.

Entrambi rimanemmo in silenzio, continuavo a rimuginare su ciò che mi aveva detto, cercando di dare un senso alla situazione e sorprendentemente tutto si stava sistemando sul tavolo da gioco.

«Come sta Cassian?» disse rompendo il silenzio. Era sempre Cass, un’improvvisa nota di gelosia mi scosse.

«Bene, erano solo ferite superficiali.» le risposi, doveva aver notato il cambio di tono nella mia voce, mise su la sua faccia da “dimmi tutto quello che stai provando o ti scavo dentro la mente”. Spostò le gambe dalle mie, sistemandole sotto di lei, in modo da essere più in alto e guardarmi negli occhi. Spostai lo sguardo sul soffitto. Odiavo quando faceva così.

«Azriel giuro che se non mi dici cosa ti passa per la testa…»

«E’ sempre stato Cassian.» sospirai interrompendola, la mia voce era appena un sussurro «Hai sempre preferito lui…» si risedette, stavolta di fianco a me. Possibile che non riuscisse a stare ferma per più di due secondi?

«Az…» mi prese le mani, questa volta non riuscii a reprimere l’istinto di ritrarle, lasciando le sue sospese a mezz’aria.

Si voltò, pensai volesse andarsene. Ma mi stava semplicemente dando le spalle, la vidi armeggiare con quei laccetti.

«Non devi farlo.» non si fermò, slacciò l’ultimo nodo. Il respiro mi si mozzò in gola quando fece calare la sua camicia giù dalle spalle. La fece scivolare ancora più in basso, tenendola ferma con le mani in modo che non cadesse del tutto.

Al centro della schiena, sopra le scapole c’erano due enormi cicatrici bianche, in netto contrasto con il colore della sua pelle. Erano frastagliate, un po’ come quelle che avevo io sulle mani. Anzi, osservandole da vicino erano molto simili.

«Kendra, la ragazza che mi ha salvata, le ha cauterizzate, per quello sono così simili alle tue.» mi spiegò. Non sapevo spiegare il perché, ma ne fui immediatamente attratto. Le mi dita si posarono sulla sua colonna, le mossi poi verso destra. Un brivido le percorse la schiena mentre toccavo la pelle rovinata. Erano identiche alle mie.

Il suo odore mi invase le narici, senza pensarci inspirai più a fondo, lasciando che le mie ali si allargassero dietro di me. Aveva sempre avuto quel profumo? Provai l’irrefrenabile voglia di stringerla a me. Si voltò di scatto, le braccia che ancora reggevano la camicia aperta, inchiodò gli occhi viola nei miei color nocciola. E le sue labbra erano sempre state così carnose?

Non riuscii a capire chi si fosse mosso per primo, ma l’istante dopo era sul mio grembo, le cosce sistemata ai lati delle mie, le sue mani nei miei capelli e la camicia per terra. Non riuscii a bloccare l’impulso di baciarla quando il suo petto nudo venne a contatto con il mio.

_Per la Madre_ , erano droga quelle labbra. Mai nella mia vita avevo provato qualcosa di simile. La sua lingua mi accarezzò il labbro inferiore. Schiusi le labbra, lasciando la sua lingua invadermi la bocca. Mi tirava i capelli, costringendomi ad inclinare la testa per avere più accesso alla mia bocca. Le mie mani vagavano ovunque sulla sua schiena nuda, anche sulle cicatrici, ma non mi importava, non le importava. Volevo solo baciare ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Spostai le mani sulle sue cosce, tirandola di più verso di me, facendo cozzare il suo bacino contro il mio addome. Gemette tra le mie labbra al contatto, potevo giurare di voler sentire quel suono per il resto della mia miserabile vita. Cercai di separarmi da lei, per spostare la mia attenzione sul suo collo. Ma si alzò di scatto, era stata talmente tanto veloce da aver afferrato la camicia da terra ed essere sparita tra le ombre prima che mi rendessi conto di quello che era successo.

Mi lasciai crollare sul letto, ancora ansimante, cercando di dare un senso a quello che era appena successo. Non avevo mai provato un impulso simile nella mia vita, tanto meno non con lei. Non mi ero mai permessa di vederla come qualcosa di più della mia famiglia, ma forse era stato proprio quello il mio sbaglio, l’errore che l’aveva portata a rifugiarsi tra le braccia di Tamlin. Scossi la testa al solo pensiero che fosse andata a parlare con lui da sola, come poteva aver pensato che fosse una buona idea?

Poi un pensiero mi costrinse a sollevarmi, come se stare seduto aiutasse la mia mente. Erano passati due secoli ma il ricordo era ancora fresco: il padre di Rhysand mi aveva mandato a cercare un altro Daemati, nel periodo in cui avevo lavorato per lui. Non avevo fatto domande, non era quello il mio compito. Ovviamente mi ero chiesto perché non avesse usato uno dei suoi due figli, ma la conclusione a cui ero giunto era che non voleva metterli in mezzo ad affari di palazzo, credevo gli servisse per convincere Keir a fare qualcosa.

La sola idea mi divorava dall’interno, se davvero era stato suo padre a farle questo e con il mio aiuto… Dovetti reprimere un conato di vomito al pensiero. Non avevo alcun tipo di prova, se non scavare nelle mente di Tamlin e vedere se il Daemati era lo stesso che avevo trovato. E poi perché mai il suo stesso l’avrebbe voluta morta, insieme alla sua Compagna per giunta.

_Ma la Madre di Lilith non avrebbe mai dovuto essere lì, nessuno sapeva che ci sarebbe stata anche lei. L’unico obiettivo era sua figlia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Perdonate per l'attesa ma ho voluto prendermi una pausa da tutto vista la fine degli esami, per di più questo capitolo è stato particolarmente difficile da scrivere, credo di averlo cancellato almeno tre volte.
> 
> Volevo comunicarvi era che pensavo di cambiare leggermente i giorni in cui carico i capitoli, pensavo di mantenere fissi il lunedì e il venerdì.
> 
> Sono completamente immersa nella lettura di ACOSF e mi sta piacendo tantissimo, voi cosa ne pensate?


	20. - 20 -

_Azriel_

Una volta che ci fummo assicurati che i soldati di Hybern non fossero tornati nel breve periodo avevamo smontato tutte le tende e ci eravamo rimessi in marcia verso casa. Non avevo più visto Lilith da quella sera nella mia tenda, le mie ombre l'avevano tenuta d'occhio, per assicurarmi che stesse bene. Sapevo che aveva ripreso i suoi soldati il giorno prima per ripartire verso Cretea. Non era passata a salutare, anche se sapevo che era già stata a parlare con Rhysand. Lui non aveva detto una parola su Tamlin o la Corte di Primavera, quindi immaginavo avesse omesso quel dettaglio.

Da parte mia, non avevo avuto il coraggio di cercare sua sorella in quei giorni, troppo spaventato per chiederle di mostrarmi l'uomo Daemati.

Rhys mi aveva detto che ci sarebbe stata anche lei al meeting con le altri Corti, la scelta stava solo a me: non dirle nulla e lasciarla stare in pace senza scaricarle anche quel peso, ma vivere con il pensiero che se mai l'avesse scoperto mi avrebbe odiato a morte. Oppure andare a parlarle subito, l'idea di aspettare l'incontro della prossima settimana non mi piaceva, non sapevo come avrebbe reagito.

Avevo fatto su e giù per la tenda per tutta la mattina, giocherellando con le ombre che fluttuavano intorno alle mie ali, per poi decidere di partire per Cretea subito dopo pranzo, mentre gli altri sarebbero stati di ritorno a casa.

Avevo già preparato una piccola sacca con l'essenziale per viaggiare, nel caso fossi rimasto per una notte.

Non avevo detto a nessuno quello che era successo con lei, anche se potevo giurare che Cassian avesse sentito il suo odore su di me, ma non aveva fatto commenti. Sapevo che c'era qualcosa fra lui e Nesta, ne ebbi la riprova quando tornammo dalla battaglia, stanchi e feriti. Non riuscivo a capire se lo sapesse anche lui ma stesse ignorando la cosa oppure se non l'avesse ancora capito, nonostante l'odore aleggiasse nell'aria ogni volta che erano nella stessa stanza. Era quello il motivo per il quale avevo messo in guardia Lilith, non volevo che si andasse a cacciare in quella situazione, non l'avevo fatto per me: sapevo che non l'avrei mai meritata.

Mangiai il mio pranzo in silenzio per poi uscire dal caldo soffocante dell'accampamento e saltare nelle ombre, mi sarei mosso con quelle fino alla Corte della Notte e da lì avrei proseguito in volo: quello era il piano.

Potevo vedere Cretea in lontananza, immersa in una leggera nebbia estiva. Il sole era ormai calato del tutto quando atterrai. Mi feci indicare da alcune persone dove fosse la sua casa: mi indicarono un piccolo cottage sulla riva del mare. Mi avviai, anche se tutte le luci erano spente.

_Lilith_

Non mi beavo di un bagno rilassante da quando ero tornata da Prythian: spensi tutte le luci, bisognosa di un po' di pace e di silenzio, e lasciai che l'acqua calda cullasse le mie membra ancora stanche. La ferita al fianco era quasi guarita del tutto, continuavo ad applicare mattina e sera un tonico per farla cicatrizzare meglio, ma ora era per lo più una lunga striscia rossa e i segni sul viso erano spariti del tutto. I muscoli invece, quelli urlavano ancora ogni volta che mi dovevo sedere o alzare, in più il mio braccio doleva per lo sforzo di tenere la spada per tutto quel tempo, tanto che avevo iniziato a fare tutto con l'altra mano.

Appoggiai la testa sul bordo della vasca e chiusi gli occhi lasciando che le ombre corressero libere per la stanza.

Grugnii alzandomi con impazienza dall'acqua bollente quando qualcuno bussò alla porta, mi asciugai velocemente prima di infilarmi la vestaglia, bussarono ancora.

«Arrivo!» urlai precipitandomi dalle scale e stringendo i denti ad ogni gradino per le gambe doloranti. Mi strinsi di più nella mia vestaglia, che altro non era che un modesto pezzo di seta che mi arrivava appena a metà della coscia. Accesi le luci con uno schiocco delle dita, illuminando a giorno il soggiorno e la cucina. Feci scattare la serratura aprendo la porta solo di qualche centimetro, abbastanza da far uscire solo la mia testa.

«Az? Che ci fai qui?» dissi stupita al Cantaombre che stava evidentemente per bussare una terza volta, visto il pugno ancora a mezz'aria.

«Entra.» mi spostai dall'uscio facendogli spazio e aprendo più che potevo la porta per far passare le sue enormi ali, anche se dovette comunque stringerle intorno al suo corpo. Lanciò un'occhiata al mio corpo.

«In mia difesa stavo facendo un bagno e non mi aspettavo visite a quest'ora.» mi scusai tornando al piano di sopra per mettermi qualcosa di più appropriato: optai per il vestito azzurro che avevo usato quel giorno, aveva le maniche a tre quarti e lasciava scoperto parte del decolleté, la gonna invece cadeva morbida attorno ai fianchi e alle mie gambe.

Tornai al piano di sotto, cercando di non fargli vedere che stavo arrancando per le scale, avrei preferito lanciarmi giù.

Era ancora in piedi in mezzo al salotto, con giacca, armi e tutto il resto.

«Hai cenato?»

«Ad essere onesto no...».

Gli dissi di togliersi quella dannata giacca e di sedersi sul divano mentre tiravo fuori qualcosa dalla dispensa, non avevo molto: io stessa avevo cenato fuori. Alla fine, riuscii a racimolare del pane, del formaggio e un po' di carne essiccata. Sistemai tutto in un piatto e presi due bicchieri di vino. Appoggiai il tutto sul tavolino di fronte ad Azriel, sedendomi di fronte a lui, su una delle poltrone del salotto.

«Come mai sei qui?» non aveva ancora detto una sola parola da quando era arrivato, non che fosse strano da parte sua.

«Volevo parlarti di una cosa... non potevo aspettare che tornassi.» presi un sorso di vino invitandolo a proseguire con sguardo curioso.

«Si tratta di quello che mi hai detto riguardo a Tamlin.»

«Sapevo che era stato un errore dirti tutto...» lo interruppi, come infastidita dal suo essere così protettivo.

«Aspetta, prima che tu dica altro, non sto dicendo che fosse una cattiva idea andare alla sua Corte, avevi ragione a pensare di non poterti presentare così al meeting.» bevve un sorso di vino per sciacquarsi la bocca, sistemò piatto e bicchiere sul tavolo e spostò il peso sui gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia, si stava massaggiando le tempie con la punta delle dita, lo udii grugnire vagamente, come se quello che stava per dire gli provocasse dolore.

«Ho bisogno che mi mostri l'uomo che è stato da Tamlin, il Daemati.»

«Posso chiedere il motivo?»

«Ho semplicemente fatto una supposizione, spero vivamente non sia così ma ho bisogno di una conferma. Tu mostramelo, poi ti spiegherò.»

«Okay, d'accordo...» risposi ancora un pochino reclutante, mi feci comunque largo nella sua mente completamente aperta a me, gli mostrai l'intera scena, la stessa che avevo cercato in Tam qualche giorno prima. Cercai di non ritrarmi nel vedere l'improvviso pallore che aveva travolto il suo viso, insieme al tremore nelle mani. Iniziavo a spaventarmi, segno forse che la supposizione che aveva fatto era corretta?

«Az...» mi avvicinai a lui, sedendomi sul divano, ma il suo sguardo non si era mosso dal tappeto, dubitavo avesse anche solo sbattuto le palpebre. Aveva il fiato corto e non riusciva a tenere le mani ferme, le presi tra le mie portandole al mio grembo.

«Azriel, cosa succede?» provai a chiedere nuovamente, questa volta alzò gli occhi nocciola, ma guardò la finestra, come fosse incapace di sostenere il mio sguardo.

«L'ho trovato io...»

«Cosa? Chi?» chiesi di nuovo, non capendo cosa stesse succedendo, non rispose e allora alzai la voce: «Chi Azriel?»

«Il Daemati.»

«Non capisco...»

«Tuo padre l'ha mandato da Tamlin.»

«Mio padre? Cosa stai dicendo Az?»

«Tuo padre mi chiese di cercare un Daemati.» spiegò, riprendendo possesso di quella calma letale che lo caratterizzava. «E' successo qualche settimana prima che Tamlin e la sua famiglia vi trovarono. Non sapevo perché ne volesse uno, ma non ho fatto domande. Io credo che...» si interruppe, ma questa volta non lo invitai a continuare, ero troppo scossa. Le mie mani tremavano insieme alle sue, una lacrima rigò la mia guancia. Mi sembrava tutto così surreale, perché mai mio padre avrebbe volute morte sua figlia e la sua Compagna?

«Io credo che tu fossi troppo potente...»

«In che senso?»

«Nel senso che eri, sei più forte di Rhysand. Non poteva permettere che i suoi poteri, alla sua morte, passassero a te.»

«Ma non sono morta, i poteri sono comunque andati a Rhys.»

«Sì, ma solo perché eri troppo debole per poterli accettare.» scossi la testa, ritraendomi e schiacciandomi sul fondo del divano. Portai le ginocchia al petto, incapace di pensare e di parlare, di formula una qualsiasi risposta di senso compiuto.

«Tua madre non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, lui credeva fosse al campo con noi. Tu eri l'unico obiettivo.» altre lacrime rigarono il mio volto, appannandomi completamente la vista. Odiavo mostrarmi così debole di fronte agli altri ma, in quel momento, non ero riuscita ad evitarlo. La mia mente era talmente tanto sopraffatta che non avevo nemmeno immagazzinato il fatto che fossi persino più forte di mio fratello. L'unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare era che mio padre mi aveva voluto bene, era sempre stato più affezionato a me rispetto a Rhys. Forse, il potere, la sua corte, la politica erano più importanti per lui. Sacrificare la mia vita, piuttosto che millenni di tradizioni era stato più semplice. Non c'era mai stata una Signora Suprema nella nostra storia, ma se lui pensava che i poteri potessero passare a me, voleva dire che non c'era mai stata nessuna figlia femmina così potente da essere almeno al pari degli eredi maschi.

Azriel si inginocchiò di fronte a me: «Posso fare qualcosa? Se c'è una qualsiasi cosa che possa farti sentire meglio...»

«Resta.» risposi d'impulso. Non volevo stare da sola in quel momento, non sapevo se sarei riuscita a dormire o se sarei rimasta sul divano a piangere e massacrarmi nei miei pensieri tutta la notte.

Vidi una nota di incertezza nei suoi occhi: «Ti prego, non voglio stare qua da sola.» insistetti, fece un semplice cenno con la testa. Si sedette di nuovo al mio fianco e, con mia grande sorpresa, mi tirò per un braccio, facendomi appoggiare la testa al suo petto muscoloso. In quella posizione potevo sentire ogni battito del suo cuore, ogni respiro.

«Mi dispiace così tanto, Lil. Non avrei mai voluto dirti una cosa del genere, non vorrei mai essere stato io la causa di tutto il tuo dolore.»

«Non è colpa tua, hai solo eseguito degli ordini, non potevi sapere...»

«Lo so, però l'idea di aver mandato io quell'uomo mi fa pensare che, almeno in parte, la colpa sia mia.» alzai la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, gli accarezzai una guancia con il retro della mano, per rassicurarlo: fra tutte le persone che si potevano incolpare per quello che era accaduto, lui non era fra quelle, non lo sarebbe mai stato.

«Vuoi dormire?» mi chiese.

«Credo di sì.» mi sentivo la testa pesante, l'idea di dormire un pochino in fondo non sembrava così male.

Ero riuscita a dormire solo un paio di ore prima che un incubo mi svegliasse. Ormai mi ero girata e rigirata nel letto tante di quelle volte che le coperte erano ormai completamente avvolte attorno al mio corpo. Decisi di alzarmi a prendere dell'acqua.

La porta della stanza dove avevo sistemato Az era spalancata, mi affacciai a vedere se dormisse: la luna gli illuminava il petto scolpito e i tatuaggi Illyrian che aveva sui pettorali e sulle spalle, era sdraiato a pancia in su, le braccia piegate sotto la testa e la coperta gli copriva solo la metà inferiore del corpo. Lo vidi aprire un occhio e mi affrettai a proseguire oltre.

«Non riesci a dormire?» tornai indietro sui miei passi.

«No, continuo a fare incubi, stavo andando a controllare se avessi un tonico da prendere per il sonno.»

«Ce n'è uno nella mia borsa.» disse ammiccando alla sacca appoggiata per terra. Entrai nella sua stanza con passo incerto, consapevole del suo sguardo sulle mie gambe lasciate scoperte dalla camicia da notte.

«E' nella tasca di fianco.» la trovai subito e svuotai il contenuto nella mia bocca.

Gli diedi un'ultima occhiata, si era spostato su un lato del letto.

«Puoi stare qua con me, se ti fa sentire meglio...»

«Io... io non credo che sia il caso.» risposi, l'idea di stendermi a fianco a quell'ammasso di muscoli mi piaceva, ma non stavo così vicina ad un uomo in un letto da troppo tempo e il mio autocontrollo sarebbe stato messo alla prova fin troppo, visto quello che era accaduto nella sua tenda solo qualche sera prima.

Declinai la sua offerta e tornai nella mia camera, rimettendo a posto le lenzuola. Fui grata al Cantaombre per quel sonnifero perché aveva funzionato dannatamente bene, tanto che dormii fino a tarda mattinata.

Quando mi svegliai, la mattina seguente, avevo sperato che fosse tutto un incubo, tutto frutto della mia immaginazione. Mi ero beata di quel pensiero per i primi minuti, poi però la realtà vi prese il posto. Strofinai le mani sulla faccia e mi alzai.

In casa non c'era nessuno, immaginai Az fosse già partito per tornare da mio fratello, perciò me la presi comoda: lavai il viso e cercai di dare una sistemata ai capelli, ridotti ad un ammasso di nodi. Li raccolsi in uno chignon alto e indossai un abito grigio. Coprii le occhiaie con un po' di trucco, non sapevo se sarei uscita o meno quel giorno, ma non volevo rimanere in camicia da notte per tutto il giorno.

Uscii dalla mia stanza, passando di fronte alla stanza degli ospiti. Come previsto la sacca di Az non c'era e il letto era stato rifatto, cercai velocemente, sia nella camera che al piano inferiore, se avesse lasciato un biglietto ma non c'era niente.

Mi sforzai di fare colazione ma non avevo assolutamente fame, ero arrabbiata per tutto quello che era successo e con Azriel per essersene andato senza salutare, mi aveva dato quella notizia ed era scappato. Ovviamente, era rimasto per la notte solo perché l'avevo pregato altrimenti sarebbe partito subito dopo la nostra conversazione. Faceva sempre così, e io continuavo ad illudermi che potesse aprirsi un pochino di più. Mi venne spontaneo paragonarlo a Cassian, lui sarebbe rimasto. Così come Mor o mio fratello e, da quel poco che avevo potuto constatare, anche Feyre si sarebbe fermata.

Ero talmente arrabbiata che il bicchiere che stavo stringendo fra le mani si ruppe in mille pezzi, alcuni rimasero incastrati nella pelle la maggior parte finirono sul pavimento.

Mi sedetti, stando attenta a non pestarne altri, e con cura li rimossi tutti, fasciai la mano e con la magia pulii il pavimento.

Mi cambiai in qualcosa di comodo per allenarmi, ma non avevo voglia di andare al campo, sapevo che lì avrei trovato Julian e Lexa e in quel momento non avevo voglia di stare con altre persone. Presi quello che mi serviva per l'allenamento e mi sistemai nel pezzettino di spiaggia adiacente casa mia, sperando di riuscire a scaricare la tensione. 


	21. - 21 -

«Mi dispiace tanto averti disturbata, so che volevi passare la giornata con Aurora.»

«Non importa, davvero. Lei sta con me tutti i giorni, invece vedo te solo una volta ogni due mesi.»

«Non è assolutamente vero, almeno una volta ogni due settimane!» scoppiammo a ridere, era così tanto che non passavo un po’ di tempo con Kendra. L’avevo chiamata quella mattina per aiutarmi a darmi una sistemata per andare al meeting alla Corte di Thesan. Erano giorni che dormivo male, nonostante tutti i tonici e i sonniferi che prendevo, durante il giorno la mia mente pensava e pensava: le occhiaie e l’incarnato grigiastro ne erano la prova.

Kendra aveva già pensato ai capelli: le ciocche davanti erano state raccolte in un’ampia treccia che incorniciava il mio volto i restanti erano stati legati in uno chignon alto.

Nonostante avessimo litigato per due giorni buoni, ero riuscita a convincerla che non avrei messo un vestito per andare all’incontro: ero lì come rappresentante dell’esercito e come tale avrei indossato una tenuta di pelle.

Saremmo dovuti partire nel giro di una mezz’ora, insieme al Fae che ci avrebbe smaterializzato direttamente a palazzo per poi tornare indietro. Avrei portato con me solo Lexa e Julian, dopotutto non servivano altre persone.

«Posso chiederti una cosa?» chiesi a Kendra mentre mi sistemava il rossetto.

«Certo.»

«Come hai capito che era il tuo Compagno?» chiesi riferendomi a suo marito.

«Difficile questa… Non saprei, uscivano già insieme da un po’, quindi non ti so dire l’esatto momento in cui l’abbiamo capito, immagino fosse per un insieme di cose. Mi spiace ma non so dirti altro, come mai?»

«Così, per curiosità…» risposi stringendomi nelle spalle. Inserì un altro paio di forcine per assicurarsi che l’acconciatura non crollasse e poi mi aiutò ad indossare pantaloni e giaccia. Per lo più erano Illyrian, avevo solo fatto modificare la parte superiore perché fosse più leggera.

Odiavo quei pantaloni: da indossare e da sfilare erano una tortura.

Strinsi la daga alla coscia destra e infilai la spada Illyrian nella sua fodera sistemata sulla schiena. Non avrei portato dietro nient’altro, anche perché non sapevo se mi avrebbero fatto tenere le armi una volta entrata a palazzo, anche se immaginavo ci fossero una serie di protezioni impenetrabili fatte da Helion in persona, il Signore Supremo della Corte del Giorno.

Come ogni volta che mettevo la mia armatura, sfilai il sifone dalla collana e lo incastonai al posto che gli spettava sulla mia mano destra.

«Sei bellissima… e spaventosa.» disse Kendra ammirando il mio aspetto. Diede un ultimo segno di apprezzamento e scese le scale con me.

Lexa e Juls erano nel giardino che mi aspettavano, anche loro avevano optato per l’armatura e poche armi: Lexa aveva due spade gemelle e Julian qualche daga.

Drakon e Miryam si materializzarono a pochi metri da noi qualche secondo dopo.

«Pronti?» annuimmo, poi Drakon si rivolse personalmente a me: «Mi raccomando, so che sei arrabbiata per quello che ti ha confessato il Cantaombre, ma sii diplomatica.»

«Sempre Drakon, te lo prometto.» gli risposi con un inchino scherzoso. Non conoscevo il nome del Fae che ci avrebbe portati a destinazione ma si avvicinò a noi per poi prenderci per mano. In un battito di ciglia dopo, eravamo nel magnifico palazzo di Thesan.

Ci trovavamo in enorme giardino, ai lati c’erano due enormi fontane e davanti a noi si ergeva il lussuoso ingresso. Ai lati delle spesse porte di marmo c’erano due statue rappresentanti due uccelli di cui non sapevo il nome, non conoscevo la loro specie. Un servitore si avvicinò a noi, indicandoci la strada.

Salimmo una rampa di scale, ad ogni passo ero sempre più ammaliata dalla bellezza della reggia del Signore Supremo: il soffitto era completamente affrescato, ad ogni angolo che svoltavamo c’erano statue di marmo alte quanto me, il pavimento lucido splendeva e quasi rifletteva i dipinti sulle pareti. L’uomo ci fece attendere in una saletta secondaria, comunicandoci che Thesan sarebbe venuto personalmente, ci offrì dell’acqua e anche qualcosa da mangiare che accettammo tutti di buon grado, visto che avevamo saltato il pranzo.

Passammo diversi minuti a parlare del più e del meno, dovevano averci sistemato tutti in stanze diverse, onde evitare che ci scannassimo ancora prima dell’inizio dell’incontro. Ma non riuscivo a capire se fossimo stati gli ultimi ad arrivare o meno.

Il Signore Supremo entrò nella stanza, un sorriso accogliente gli illuminava il viso abbronzato che quasi splendeva di luce propria.

«Benvenuti, ho ricevuto la lettera di Drakon giusto in tempo, e io che pensavo foste morti…» si presentò, la sua voce era profonda quasi come i suoi occhi, era uno degli uomini più belli che avessi mai visto, con il passare degli anni era solo migliorato. Mi feci avanti, uscendo dalle ombre che tenevano nascoste una buona metà del mio corpo.

«Per il Calderone… questa non me l’aspettavo.» parve notare chi fossi solo in quel momento, il sorriso accogliente che aveva indossato fino a quel momento si trasformò in qualcosa di più ampio e di più tenero. Gli occhi gli luccicavano per l’emozione.

«E’ una storia molto lunga, ma credo che i punti salienti siano che non sono morta e che ho passato due secoli a Cretea.» spiegai, sapevo che mi avrebbe creduto solo per il fatto che le protezioni di Helion avrebbero individuato qualunque impostore. Lo abbracciai inspirando il suo profumo fresco.

«Credo che dopo sia il caso di parlarne più approfonditamente, allora.»

«Magari a cena, che ne dici?»

«Dico che è perfetto, gli altri sono arrivati e si stanno già insultando.»

«Tutti e sette?» chiesi, stupita che Beron e Tamlin fossero venuti.

«Ti ho lasciato il posto come capotavola, dovresti essere tra Tamlin e Tarquin, ma se il Lord di Primavera è un problema posso spostarti.» apprezzai che si fosse ricordato che la storia diceva che fosse stata la famiglia di Tamlin ad uccidermi.

«Non ti preoccupare, ho già parlato con lui prima di venire qua.» mi guardò incuriosito, ma avevamo già speso troppo tempo a parlare.

«Ho già raccontato agli altri lord la storia di Drakon e Miryam, quindi direi che possiamo andare.» fece strada verso la stanza in cui si teneva il meeting, ci tenne la porta aperta mentre entravamo nella sala.

Conoscevo Thesan da anni, avevamo la stessa età: quando eravamo piccoli giocavamo insieme ai ricevimenti, gli piaceva portarmi in giro per il palazzo e farmi vedere tutti i suoi nascondigli segreti, a volte quando ci fermavamo per più giorni, mi portava nella biblioteca e mi leggeva dei libri. Eravamo sempre stati ottimi amici.

Dodici sedie erano state sistemate attorno ad una vasca piena d’acqua: sulla parte destra del tavolo erano poi sistemati Feyre, Rhysand, Kallias e la sua compagna Viviane, Tarquin e dall’altro lato Tamlin, Beron, Eris e la moglie, Helion e l’altro posto libero doveva essere di Thesan.

Prima di entrare ufficialmente nella stanza misi su la mia faccia da guerriera: testa alta e schiena dritta, nonostante gli sguardi penetranti di tutti i presenti.

«Benvenuta, Lilith, ti stavamo aspettando.» Rhys ghignò prima verso di me e poi verso i Lord, che mi osservavano a metà tra lo scandalizzato e l’incuriosito. Si asserì quando notò qual era il posto che mi spettava, di fianco all’uomo che, secondo lui, aveva contribuito a torturarmi. Non gli avevo ancora detto nulla, speravo solo che anche Az avesse mantenuto il segreto.

«È necessario?» chiese a Thesan.

«Rhysand.» risposi al suo posto avviandomi verso la mia sedia, lo sentii irrigidirsi e stringere di più mano della sua Compagna, Cassian e Mor alle sue spalle fecero lo stesso.

Mi sedetti tranquillamente, incrociando una gamba sopra l’altra, la mano casualmente appoggiata all’elsa della daga. Lexa e Julian mi coprivano le spalle, due ombre: il mio secondo e la mia terza in comando. Lei aveva persino usato il trucco da battaglia di Cretea, era davvero terrificante. Mi presi un istante per osservare meglio le persone intorno a me: Beron ed Eris sembravano sul punto di rovesciare le reciproche sedie, il fastidio nel loro sguardo non fece che accentuarsi quando presi comodamente posto; Helion sembrava osservare ogni mia mossa: ci eravamo conosciuti anni prima, al tempo ci eravamo simpatici se devo dirla tutta. Kallias aveva mantenuto lo sguardo neutro, Tarquin probabilmente non sapeva nemmeno della mia esistenza e andava più che bene così, una persona in meno a cui spiegare la mia storia. Una nota di preoccupazione mi illuminò lo sguardo quando mi soffermai su Tam, non aveva alzato gli occhi dall’acqua nemmeno per un istante.

_Che succede?_ Gli chiesi attraverso la sua mente, ebbe un piccolo sussulto che nascose cambiando posizione.

_Tuo fratello mi ha tolto la possibilità di parlare._

_Se l’ha fatto sarà stato per un buon motivo, cosa gli hai detto?_

_Qualcosa su Feyre…_ Cercai di nascondere il mio disappunto.

_Sappi che, qualunque cosa tu abbia detto, non è la maniera giusta per rimettere a posto le cose._

Non rispose e non gli dissi più nulla, il mio avvertimento l’aveva avuto.

Odiavo la politica, durante quel meeting non si stava discutendo di strategie di guerra, ma solo dei loro problemi. Fui seriamente tentata di andarmene all’ennesimo commento insolente da parte del Signore Supremo d’Autunno.

«Se non ti piace che le donne combattano va bene, sappi solo che tre quarti del mio esercito rimarrà a Cretea, e ti assicuro che sono competenti tanto quanto gli uomini, alcune di più, come la presente Lexa.»

«Le donne non sono fatte per combattere.»

«Cosa vogliamo scommettere? Saremmo entrambe capaci di aprirti la gola ancora prima che tu possa alzare un braccio.» ero così scocciata che pur di farla finita l’avrei fatto davvero.

«E’ una minaccia?»

«No, chiamalo avvertimento. Avrai delle donne che combatteranno per la tua causa - sempre che lo sia davvero -, che ti piaccia o no, Beron.»

La conversazione andava avanti da due ore ormai, Thesan aveva persino portato una donna, Nuan, che aveva studiato gli effetti della Polvere del Tormento (era usata da Hybern come arma, era in grado di togliere qualsiasi possibilità di usare la magia in pochi minuti) e ne aveva ricavato un antidoto, ovviamente Beron non voleva averci nulla a che fare.

«Allora non prenderla. Io lo farò. La mia intera corte lo farà, così come le mie armate.» disse semplicemente Rhys annuendo a Nuan. Thesan fece lo stesso, come segno di ringraziamento e di dimissione. La donna si inchinò ancora una volta prima di andarsene.

«Almeno tu hai armate a cui darlo.» disse Tamlin calmo, rompendo il suo silenzio. Sorrise a Feyre. «Anche se forse era semplicemente parte del piano. Inabilitare le mie forze così che le tue potessero entrare. Oppure era solo per vedere la mia gente soffrire?»

_Merda_. Pensai tra me e me, potevo già vedere i suoi artigli spingere contro la pelle delle nocche.

«Sicuramente avrai pensato che mettendo i miei soldati contro di me, avresti lasciato le mie persone indifese contro Hybern.»

Feyre non rispose.

«Hai fatto cadere la mia corte,» disse Tamlin come se avesse del veleno nella voce. «e ci sei riuscita piuttosto bene. I villaggi che volevi tanto aiutare a ricostruire? Non sono nient’altro che cenere ora.»

«E mentre voi ve ne state qua a creare antidoti e credendovi salvatori, io sto cercando di rimettere insieme il mio esercito – riconquistare la loro fiducia. Sto cercando di portare in salvo le persone verso est, dove Hybern non è ancora arrivato.» Feyre continuò a rimanere zitta, vedevo il senso di colpa nel suo sguardo.

Provai ad incrociare lo sguardo del Lord, a fargli capire che se avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto ci sarei stata, ma ritornò a fissare il pavimento.

«Questo ci porta al fatto che dobbiamo evacuare la Corte di Primavera.» proseguì Helion, i suoi occhi ambrati rimbalzavo fra Beron e Tarquin, i lord delle corti confinanti. «Sicuramente i tuoi vicini del nord saranno felici di aiutare.»

Le labbra di Beron si curvarono in un ghigno. «Non abbiamo abbastanza risorse per fare una cosa del genere.»

«Giusto,» disse Viviane «perché sono tutti troppo occupati a lucidare gioielli nel tuo palazzo.». Le avrei fatto una statua più tardi, avevo deciso.

Beron le lanciò un’occhiata che fece innervosire Kallias. «Le mogli sono state invitati come cortesia, non come consulenti.».

Fu in quel momento che la situazione precipitò: vidi a malapena la fiamma bianca lanciata da Feyre dritta verso Beron.

Ci alzammo tutti in piedi cercando, in qualche modo, di salvare la situazione. Feyre non sentiva ragioni, dopo le fiamme venne l’acqua. Il Lord della Corte d’Autunno riuscì a farsi scudo con le fiamme, trasformando la bolla d’acqua in vapore fumante, ma Feyre insistette di più, ruppe il suo scudo – con quello che immaginavo fosse il potere di Helion – circondando di nuovo la sua sedia con una bolla d’acqua. Rhys corse di fronte a lei, scuotendola per le spalle, solo a quel punto lasciò andare accasciandosi sulla sedia.

Non sapevo quanti dei Signori Supremi sapessero dei suoi poteri ma, a giudicare dai loro sguardi, dedussi che quasi nessuno doveva esserne a conoscenza.

Mi voltai verso Lexa e Julian che finalmente avevano visto qualcosa di interessante a quel meeting.

«Non mi importa quali divergenze ci siano tra voi, chi ha distrutto la corte di chi, non mi interessa. Ma la guerra è alle porte, che voi siate pronti o no, Drakon ha deciso di mettere a vostra disposizione delle truppe, alcune saranno comandate da me, altre da Bronn. Mettetevi d’accordo su chi deve avere i battaglioni e fatemelo sapere entro domani.» ordinai alzando la voce per farmi sentire in tutto quel caos. Con la coda dell’occhio vedevo Cassian e Azriel sogghignare in un angolo della stanza.

Non avevo intenzione di rimanere in quella sala un minuto di più, possibile che fossero così stupidi da non rendersi conto del casino in cui ci trovavamo.

Ero già arrivata a metà della strada che mi separava dalla porta quando Helion mi interruppe. «Comandati da te?» mi voltai con calma letale, la stessa che avevo imparato da Azriel.

«Sì. Mi scuso per non essermi presentata come avrei dovuto. Sono Comandante e Generale delle armate di Cretea.» Non riuscii a celare il fastidio quando risposi, mi voltai nuovamente, lasciando qualche scia d’ombra sfuggire al mio controllo. Avevo appena richiuso le porte dietro le mie spalle quando udii Helion. «Mi piace la ragazza.» sorrisi e mi feci portare verso le mie stanze.

La stanza non aveva tradito le mie aspettative: era così grande che ci sarebbe potuta stare tutta la mia famiglia comodamente. Lexa e Julian avevano avuto delle camere comunicanti la mia. Mi sedetti sul letto, accasciandomi con un sonoro e poco femminile grugnito. Come faceva mio fratello a sopportare tutta quella politica? Mi sfregai le tempie con le mani, sentivo già il mal di testa arrivare. Tolsi la dannata giacca Illyrian, lanciandola in un angolo della stanza, mi sarei molto volentieri tolta anche i pantaloni ma non avrei avuto la forza di rimetterli, perciò gli lasciai lì dov’erano. Un po’ stavo odiando il vestito di Feyre, sembrava così comodo…

Decisi di farmi un giro per la camera, mi presi del tempo per osservare tutte le opere d’arte appese alle pareti, alcune le conoscevo altre invece no, ma erano ugualmente belle. C’era anche una terrazza bellissima, finemente decorata ed arredata. Dovevo farmi dire da Thesan chi si fosse occupato del suo palazzo, era giunta l’ora di ammodernare la Casa del Vento.

Avevo un’ottima vista dei cancelli principali: Eris, Beron e la moglie se ne stavano andando, i capelli dei lord ancora un po’ umidi per la bolla di Feyre. Se non avessi avuto paura di bruciare viva, sarei scoppiata a ridere.

Mandai un’ombra a mio fratello, chiedendogli quale fosse il programma. La sua risposta fu cena e dormire.

Avevo avuto tutto il tempo per farmi un bagno e cambiarmi. Thesan aveva avuto la cortesia di farmi trovare un abito in perfetto stile “Corte dell’Alba” sul mio letto. Lo indossai cercando di non rovinare l’acconciatura che mi aveva fatto Kendra, ancora perfetta.

Era un semplicissimo vestito rosa cipria - non potei fare a meno di notare quanto di rado indossassi un colore del genere -, lasciava entrambe le braccia scoperte e si stringeva in vita, tenuto stretto ad una fascia del medesimo colore. Misi anche le scarpe abbinate.

Mi venne quasi da ridere: nell’insieme l’abito mi stava molto bene, se non si prestava attenzione alle braccia tatuate e piene di cicatrici.

Aspettai che Thesan venisse a prendermi, altrimenti non avrei saputo dove andare. Bussò alla porta qualche minuto dopo: si era cambiato e dato una rinfrescata, ero riuscita a sentire il suo profumo prima ancora che entrasse nel corridoio. Aveva messo un completo color crema, la parte superiore era scollata sul davanti lasciando in bella mostra parte del suo petto muscoloso.

«Permettimi…» sussurrò porgendomi il braccio sinistro, lo afferrai lasciandomi guidare per gli infiniti corridoi. Aveva fatto allestire un’intera terrazza: al centro era sistemato un piccolo tavolo, abbastanza intimo, al centro di esso c’erano un paio di candele e qualche fiore. Prima di sedermi mi diressi fino al bordo del balcone, non c’era ringhiera, sotto di noi si apriva un lago che rifletteva la luce del tramonto. Mi beai di tutta quella bellezza, inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca.

«Sei sempre la benvenuta qua, se mai volessi fare una vacanza.» si era fermato qualche passo dietro di me.

«Ti ringrazio per l’invito, anche se non credo che sia il momento migliore per farsi una vacanza.»

«Forse no, ma l’invito è sempre valido, vogliamo sederci?» mi voltai, e lasciai che spostasse la sedia per me. Avrei potuto giurare di non essermi mai seduta su sedie più comode. Era come essere su una nuvola. Parve notare il modo in cui ammiravo tutto ciò che mi circondava.

«Mi devi dire dove prendi tutte queste cose,» dissi indicando l’arredamento intorno a me, «credo di voler arredare da capo casa mia.»

«Sono per lo più opera di artigiani che lavorano in città, sarei più che felice di portartici, sono sicuro che ti piacerà. Appena tutto questo finirà, ovviamente.» ricambiai il sorriso bevendo un sorso di vino.

«A cosa devo il piacere di questa cena?» chiesi, assaggiando la prima portata.

«Sei praticamente tornata dal mondo dei morti, voglio la tua storia.»

«Sai, è incredibile come la prima cosa che si dica quando si racconta la storia di una persona, sia il modo in cui è morta.»

«In realtà non c’è molto da raccontare, mi spiace aver alzato le aspettative. In sintesi, quando mi hanno lasciata da sola, credevano fossi morta. Ero svenuta e avevo perso molto sangue, probabilmente se non fossi per metà Illyrian sarei morta sul serio. Sono fuggita appena dopo essermi rimessa in sesto. Quel giorno, avevo portato mia madre a conoscere per bene Tamlin, lei non avrebbe mai dovuto essere lì con me. Mi sentivo così in colpa che la sola idea di tornare a casa da Rhys e dagli altri mi faceva stare male.» spiegai, continuando a mangiare e sorseggiare vino di tanto in tanto.

«È comprensibile, non ti sentivi pronta.»

«A dir la verità non lo sono tutt’ora, anche dopo aver saputo che fu il padre di Tamlin a chiamare un Daemati per soggiogarlo e farsi confessare dove avremmo dovuto incontrarci…» tralasciai il fatto che in realtà fu mio padre a mandarlo, non avrebbe avuto alcun senso dirgli una cosa del genere. Avevo bisogno che sapesse solo ciò che serviva.

«Credo di averti confessato tutto quello che volevi sapere.»

Terminammo la cena in tranquillità, discutendo del più e del meno. Mi congedai solo quando finimmo gli argomenti di cui parlare. Ero stanca, il mal di testa mi stava martellando le tempie e sarei volentieri andata a dormire. Thesan mi fece accompagnare da uno dei suoi servitori in camera mia, mi lasciò all’inizio del corridoio dicendomi che di lì in poi avrei ritrovato la stanza senza problemi. Spalancai le porte bianche e mi infilai dentro la stanza buia. Mi lanciai sul letto allargando le braccia, fin quando non colpì qualcosa, qualcuno. Mi rialzai di colpo cercando alla cieca uno dei coltelli che avevo nascosto sotto il materasso, prima di rendermi conto che era solo Azriel.

«Potevi accendere la luce, o aspettare che almeno tornassi in camera, dannazione!» esclamai e con uno schiocco di dita accesi le luci fatate che riempivano la stanza.

«Sei stata con Thesan?» alzai gli occhi al cielo.

«Sì. Mi ha invitata a cena questo pomeriggio, mi spiace non essere venuta a cenare con voi.»

«Non ti sei persa nulla, Rhys e Feyre sono spariti in camera loro subito dopo il meeting, Cassian è di guardia e Mor è in camera sua…»

«Potevi cenare con lei.»

«Con Helion.» concluse, sfregandosi gli occhi con la mano sfregiata. Avrei tanto voluto chiedergli come stava, sapendo quello che provava per mia cugina, ma ero ancora arrabbiata con lui per essersene andato quella mattina. Mi alzai dal letto per cambiarmi, afferrai la camicia da notte che mi attendeva piegata in uno degli armadi.

«Avevo un lavoro da fare…» corrugai le sopracciglia al suo commento, com’era possibile che sapesse sempre a cosa stavo pensando?

«Potevi svegliarmi per avvisarmi che te ne saresti andato, almeno…» slacciai il laccio che teneva stretto il vestito, Az si voltò dandomi le spalle, o meglio, le ali. Tolsi anche le scarpe con il tacco, calciandole vicino alla toeletta e con un balzo saltai fuori dall’abito rosa. Mi infilai la camicia da notte: finalmente qualcosa di comodo. Mi sedetti davanti allo specchio a disfarmi i capelli.

«Puoi girarti.» si voltò di nuovo verso di me, sapevo che stava guardando le cicatrici che facevano capolino.

«Mi è sembrato scortese svegliarti.»

«A me è sembrato scortese che te ne andassi senza nemmeno chiedermi come stessi.» rimase in silenzio per un po’, finché non ebbi terminato di togliere tutte le forcine dai capelli. Gli spazzolai, cercando di togliere tutti i nodi, lasciando che ricadessero morbidi sulle spalle.

«Hai ragione… Non sapevo cosa dire.»

«Non c’era bisogno di dire nulla, avresti semplicemente potuto rimanere.»

«Rhys mi aveva mandato a sbrigare dei lavori, sai qual è la situazione, dovresti capire.»

«Certo che capisco.» conclusi amareggiata, sapevo che nel profondo aveva ragione ma ero così arrabbiata con lui, perché ero consapevole che l’altro motivo per il quale era andato via era per evitare qualunque tipo di conversazione.

«Perché sei qua?» non rispose, allora continuai: «Dubito che tu voglia parlare di quello che è successo dopo la battaglia o di quello che sei venuto a dirmi l’altra sera.»

«Volevo solo dirti che Rhys non ne sa nulla.»

«Potevi mandare un’ombra, ora se permetti sono stanca.» si alzò dal letto, ma non accennò ad uscire dalla stanza. Lo guardai con aria interrogativa, sistemando le coperte, ansiosa di infilarmici.

«Parlerò con Rhysand domattina, anche se non credo che sia il momento giusto per dirgli tutto… Credo che ne rimarrebbe distrutto.» provai a dire, pensando fosse quello che stava aspettando di sentire. Ma non se ne andò nemmeno a quel punto.

Stava giocando con le mani, sistemandosi ansiosamente i due pezzi di stoffa che reggevano i sifoni «Avrei… forse avrei dovuto aspettare anche io.» sospirai, rinunciando a salire sul letto e mi avvicinai a lui.

«Hai fatto la cosa giusta… Io non avrei voluto che aspettassi a dirmelo.»

«Davvero?» era incredibile quanto in fretta mi fosse passata tutta la rabbia che provavo per lui, vederlo così mi faceva stare male. Aveva talmente poca autostima di sé stesso che metteva in dubbio ogni qualsiasi cosa facesse e avesse un risvolto sulle persone a cui voleva bene. Era sempre stato così, perfino con i regali del Solstizio.

Gli presi le mani fra le mie e lo tirai verso il letto, facendolo sedere accanto a me.

«Capisco perché tu te ne sia andato… Avrei fatto lo stesso.» ammisi, consapevole di non essere per niente brava con le persone: non ero come mio fratello o come Mor, anche per me era sempre stato difficile legare con le persone, non perché non credessi in me, semplicemente perché non ero portata per quel genere di cose. Ai ricevimenti cercavo sempre di stare di fianco a Rhysand o se possibile con i miei genitori. Fortunatamente, se così si può dire, durante la mia adolescenza eravamo in guerra, motivo in più per non uscire. Avevo passato buona parte di quegli anni ad addestrarmi e ne andavo fiera.

Sapevo che Az non era una persona di molte parole, non mi avrebbe mai detto quello che lo assillava, nonostante fossimo simili. Provai ad usare il mio corpo per cercare di calmarlo, era stato privato del contatto fisico per così tanto tempo… Non sapeva nemmeno quanto ne avesse bisogno in momenti come questo.

Appoggiai la testa sulla sua spalla.

«Posso chiederti una cosa?» domandai, alzando lo sguardo verso il suo. Mi rispose con un semplice grugnito, ma lo sentii annuire.

«Perché non siamo mai diventati amici?» poteva sembrare una di quelle domande che si fanno i bambini, ma la mia curiosità era sincera.

«Non saprei… Forse perché ho sempre sbagliato tutto con te.»

«Non è affatto vero.»

«Sì invece, quante volte abbiamo discusso perché cercavo di proteggerti?»

«Avevi tutto il diritto di farlo, l’unica volta in cui non l’hai fatto ho rischiato di farmi quasi uccidere.»

«Non l’hai fatto apposta. Io ho mandato quel Daemati…» lo presi per le spalle, costringendolo a guardarmi negli occhi. Lo stavo stringendo talmente tanto che immaginai sarebbero rimasti i segni delle mie dita.

«Tu non hai mandato nessuno, è stato mio padre.»

Per giorni avevo cercato di non pensarci, di rimandare il momento in cui sapevo sarei crollata. Ma quelle parole… Il fatto di averlo detto ad alta voce… Non riuscii ad evitare alle lacrime di riempirmi gli occhi al solo pensiero. Sentivo il fiato mancarmi, per quanto provassi a respirare, a riempire i polmoni più che potevo… Mi sembrava di essere sott’acqua.

Mi lanciai verso il Cantaombre, crollando fra le sue braccia. Non esitò in quel momento, mi strinse a sé, cullandomi e massaggiandomi la schiena. Sentivo la camicia che portava diventare bagnata per le lacrime che stavo versando, ma non si allontanò nemmeno quando i singhiozzi si erano fatti talmente forti da far tremare tutto il mio corpo. Mi appoggiò sulle lenzuola, coprendomi poi con la coperta pesante.

«Sono così stanca, Az…» sospirai tra un singhiozzo e l’altro. Con i pollici ruvidi cercò di asciugarmi le lacrime dal viso, mi spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

«Lo so.» si sdraiò a fianco a me: le coperte a fare da barriera tra il mio corpo e il suo. La mia schiena era contro il suo petto, la mia testa appoggiata alla sua spalla. Continuò ad accarezzarmi i capelli. Ricordavo mia madre fare la stessa con lui quando faceva incubi talmente vividi da farlo urlare nel cuore della notte.

Per quanto provassi a dirmi che andava tutto bene, che il passato era passato, non riuscivo a calmarmi. Tremavo così tanto che i muscoli avevano iniziato a farmi male.

Lo sentii mormorare qualcosa sommessamente, poi alzò un pochino il tono della voce: stava cantando. Riconobbi immediatamente la canzone, era quella che ci cantava sempre nostra madre prima di andare a dormire.

Per un attimo mi sembrò di piangere ancora più forte, poi il concentrarmi sulla sua voce e sulla canzone sembrò calmarmi. Mi lasciai andare completamente contro il suo corpo, lasciando che mi cullasse. Per una volta avevo bisogno di essere debole, di essere protetta da Azriel e lui per una volta non era scappato via.

Mi addormentai con il bellissimo suono della sua voce e le sue mani che mi accarezzavano la testa e le braccia.


End file.
